I Want to Keep You to Myself, Sesshomaru
by XX.T.J.V.XX
Summary: Tomiko is looking for someone to get her attention and to think of her, but she isnt a big fighter with relations since being locked up most of her life. Sesshomaru wants her and will do anything to keep and get her, but their past catches up to them and will change a couple things? Love, trust, and weakness will be played with and created.
1. Chapter 1

I closed my eyes and felt a cold tear run down my face. _This is what happens when you try to be a smart-ass…next time just listen and this won't happen. _I gasped in pain when I sat up. "Sakura bring her in!"

"Yea, don't start yelling at me," She said walking into the room. She pulled my arm over her shoulder and helped me stand. "Come honey I can't do all the work here." She sat me down on the chair and looked at Kaito.

"Leave us." He growled.

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about it," He said walking towards me. She got in front of me and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Sakura."

"Please Kaito I hate seeing you this angry…you promised me you won't hurt her anymore." He looked away from her and back to her.

"Yes this is my last time. Her father is coming here to get her soon…and I want to do this…please." He growled.

"Go easy on her. She has over ten broken bones in her body."

"Alright…get us something to eat at the village and take Kiki." Sakura nodded and stopped by the door.

"If I find her." Kaito followed her and pulled her to a stop.

"And my love I think you are getting soft…and I love that side of you." He said then closed the door and locked it.

"What do you want from me?" I said breathing hard.

"That sorry you said didn't seem like you meant it." He said. He leaned over me making me move back from him. Suddenly he grabbed my chin and squeezed my cheeks making me out my mouth. I growled when he thrust his tongue into my mouth. He pulled away and looked at me. Suddenly I was on the ground with him on top of me.

"Get off me." I growled at him. He ripped my kimono making me move my weak arms in front of me. I tried pushing him off, but nothing worked. I yelped in pain when he grabbed my breast and squeezed them harshly. I went to move away, but he pulled me back under him and in one quick moment pain was coming from my entrance.

"So warm and tight." He began moving in and out of me without shame. I screamed, cried, struggled, and begged him to stop or get off me. Nothing I did worked. I couldn't do anything for the whole two long hours.

"Why?"

"Tomiko you are one fine piece of meat," He stood up and fixed his hair. "Might have to keep you, but my love won't approve of that." He laughed leaving the room. I slowly moved my arms to cover myself.

"Oh my!" Kiki said running towards me. I jerked away from her know she always took my blood without no one knowing it.

"Get away from me." I whispered. She picked me up and walked into another room. She grabbed a pot of hot water and began washing my cuts, legs, and face. Every place she cleaned me at I would tense up and growl. _She knows I hate being touched._

* * *

I slowly woke up to someone talking. "She is awake…leave us." Kiki said. I quickly opened my eyes and seen bite marks on my wrist and arms. _She took blood from me._

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I love the taste of your blood… tastes so sweat." She brushed her fingertip against my face making me move away from her. Suddenly a loud sound came from outside of the room. She ran out of the room and screamed and suddenly she was running away. I looked up and seen a guy run by the room.

"Kei stop." A girl said.

"No Maya we need to get out of here." A guy said walking into the room. I jumped up and moved away from her.

"This is the girl that has been here for over a hundred years." Maya said looking at me. _Why is she looking at me like that?_

"Maya come one." He said pulling her towards the door.

"No Kei I want to save her." She said. He sighed and walked over to me and picked me up screaming for him to release me.

"Hey! Be quite or I'll leave you here." I stopped moving and grunted. We were out of the room running down a hallway.

"Take this left. It will leave to a door and on the other side of the door is a river, but we can't do in it. It's poison."

"Alright we need to hurry back because there is special girl that I have to see tonight." Maya stopped and looked at him.

"Are you serious you come here saving me and you have a girl that you are going to see…what did you do while I was gone?" She asked him. He stopped and looked at her.

"Maya that special girl is you…now hurry your ass up." He demanded. She smirked and kisses his cheek.

"Why am I special?"

"Because someone promises me a night and I will collect it, since you missed my birthday." She smiled and ran in front of him. She opened the door and almost fell into the river, but Kei caught her arm.

"That was close."

"Careful honey…I don't need to loss you." He said pulling her to his chest.

"People I hate to break up your moment, but Kaito is coming." I said looking at Kaito yelling around. They looked behind them. He sat me down on the ground and picked up Maya making her stand on his hand. He pushed her forward making her jump over the river and landing in a tree.

"Sorry honey." Kei laughed.

"Sure you are Kei…I will kill you when you get over her." She jumped off the tree and landed on her feet. Suddenly a wagon stopped behind her. Kei was watching the wagon closely.

"I saw that Kei you could have thrown her more to the left and she would have landed on her feet." A girl said.

"Ai…always getting me in trouble with Maya," Suddenly he picked me up and throws me over his shoulders. "Time for us to fly." He laughed running towards Kaito and them making me question his judgment. _I am going to die here._

"What? Oh no." I whispered when he started running to the opening. I gasped when I looked down and seen the river. I closed my eyes we were getting close to the ground. I sat up and seen I was in a huge pile of leaves. I looked up and seen Kei lies on the ground in front of Maya's feet.

"He is finally died…more food for us. And Maya you don't have to be held back." Ai chuckled.

"I guess so…and here I was going to cook his favorite and give him his reward for saving me, but I guess Ai can get that stuff." Maya said leaving, but stopped when Kei grabbed her ankle. I looked around and seen the moon was coming up. I looked at it amazed. _I haven't seen a moon like that in a long time._

"Who is the girl?"

"Her name is…actually I don't know… your name is?" I looked at her and to Kei.

"My name is Tomiko."

"Tomiko is her name." Kei stood up and reached for my hand, but I looked at it and looked away.

"I promise I will protect you…I swear Tomiko." He said still reaching for my hand. I looked at it and took it.

* * *

_**~Twenty Years Later~**_

I looked around to see if anyone was around the small waterfall. I walked behind the waterfall and seen the clear, clean, and rock less shore behind the waterfall. I took off my top kimono and I was in my bottom kimono. I walked into the water and took off my bottom kimono and washed myself. I looked at my scars on my wrist and felt a shiver run down my back. "A beauty like you shouldn't be here alone." A guy said. I looked up and blushed when I saw him.

"You can't be here…this is Ai's land." He jumped off the rock and landed at the shore.

"You know Ai?"

"Yes I work for her."

"You must be a new girl…I know every single girl in that place…even the ones in the back." I chuckled and reached for my under kimono. I grabbed it and wrapped it around myself.

"You must not know everyone because I've been working there for over twenty years and I help her personally with things." I walked out of the water and grabbed my top kimono. _This doesn't really help that I have a white kimono on bottom._

"I am a personal friend of Ai's."

"That is nice, but I need to get going." I walked away from him and looked behind me and he was gone, but he appeared in front of me. I started feeling scared, but I wasn't going to show it.

"What is your name?"

"That isn't your business." I growled at him. He cocked his head making me blush. _Got he is hot when he has that lost look._

"No one ever said that to me." _Not so hot now._

"Look you must be one of those spoiled brats and I might be in trouble for it later, but you are annoying." I said walking around him. He pulled me to him making me blush.

"You don't know who I am?" I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him.

"I don't know who you are and I really don't care," I said walking away from him. When he pulled me to a stop and I turned and kicked him in between his legs making him let me go. I ran up the path and got to the top. "Sorry." I whispered.

"Tomiko!" I turned and seen Maya making me smile and run to her. I looked behind me and seen the stranger looking at me. _I hope he doesn't do anything._

* * *

_**~One Week Later~**_

"My favorite two women in the world." Daiki said walking up from behind me and Maya. He took my hand to his mouth and kissed it. I smiled and pulled away from him.

"Hi Daiki are you here for your father?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course and I am here to win the charity auction too." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes and suddenly Kei was standing in front of me.

"You just make sure you keep your hands to yourself." Kei said get in front of Daiki's face.

"Kei stop it." He glanced at Maya making her look away from him.

"Oh, Maya. If I see him touching or anything where he isn't supposed to be touching I will kill him." Kei said looking at her.

"It was just a single kiss."

"And I was only talking to Akira." I went to out of the way before it was too late, but I gasped when they pulled both my arms.

"Wait you two! I told you guys who win Rock-Paper-Scissors." I was moved out of the way and look towards Ai's study.

"Ai is calling me." I said running to her door. I opened it and closed it behind me. She looked up at me and moved a couple papers out of her way.

"Kei and Maya."

"Yes how do you do it?" I asked her.

"I know you guys too will." She laughed.

"I see."

"Daiki wants you to wear this kimono for the day." She held up a pink kimono. I looked at it and smiled nervously.

"It's pink."

"Yes I can see that." She smiled. She walked up to me and raised it to my neck.

"You like it?"

"Yes it's wonderful." I said.

"Ai! Just like you said…the Eastern family isn't coming here, but the Western lord is here, and Northern lord can't make it so the lady is coming instead." Ai nodded and suddenly I was being dragged away. I looked up and seen Maya pulling me.

"Maya?"

"I won the game. I get you for today." I sighed and looked up at her face. Her face was filled of confusion and guilt.

"Maya what is wrong?"

"The guy from last year was my childhood friend. Let's say it was all about sex and nothing else. He didn't want a relationship or anything, but I am glad that I wanted more and found Kei. I love him so much, but something inside me is jealous of anyone who is near him."

"Maya do you love this guy?" She stopped walking and looked down to the floor.

"No I think I still have my girly crush on him." She laughed.

"And what about Kei?"

"Oh god I love that man…he makes me laugh, feel special, and everything unlike him." She growled. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the dressing room.

"Come on…let's get this done and over. I want to sleep." I said smiling.

"It's only noon."

"Yea and the charity auction will take almost two hours." I said. We got ready and we headed out onto the stage. I stood behind Maya.

"Come here I want you to sing this time." I nodded no, but she pulled me up to her.

"If I sing you better be there to back me up." I whispered. She smiled and nodded. When I began singing (My Love by Sia) it felt like someone was watching me and I know it wasn't the crowd. There was someone else there. When I finished singing I was trembling and out of breath. Maya looked at me and winked.

"See you are good." She laughed.

"Maya I don't feel good." Her smiled turned into a frown. She pulled me off stage and got me in the dressing room. She sat me down and fanned a fan in my face.

"That was wonderful."

"I never want to sing up stage again…not until I am ready…god I am just trembling." I whispered standing up. I looked at Daiki.

"The charity auction starts in ten minutes." Ai said.

"Can I change kimono?" I asked Daiki.

"Sure." I smiled and ran into a dressing room and changed into my blue kimono with a silver thorns design swirling around it. I walked behind Ai making her stop.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to help you." I said. She nodded no.

"You are in the charity auction." My mouth dropped out.

"When were you going to tell me this?"

"Now." She laughed walking on stage. Maya walked up to me and looked at me confused.

"Ai just told me I am in the charity auction."

"Cool." She laughed.

"She didn't even tell me…did you know?"

"Yes." She smiled nervously. I glared at her and she only smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Will I thought you weren't until you sang then Ai took off Yumi and put you." She said. _Yumi…she hates me and here I took her spot._

"Yumi is going to kill me."

"Not if I'm alive." I was the very last one and had to wait over two hours. I hate standing around. I wished I had a chair to sit down. I leaned against Maya and took a deep breath.

"Is it over?"

"Next you all know her and you know her boyfriend…Maya is here," Maya moved making me growl. She walked out waving. "Anyone?" I watched as people were betting thousands and then a fifty thousand echoed through the room. I looked at Kei and seen his face harden. Maya walked up to me and smiled.

"Same as last year."

"Next is my favorite girl…I had to take a risk with her. I don't like sharing her, but I will tonight. She has been working with us for twenty years. And I am warning you guys…no one touches her. Only talk, dance, and maybe you can eat with her." Ai growled. Maya pushed me towards Ai. I looked at her and looked at the crowd. I blushed and started getting nervous. _I am going to faint. I know it._

"Start the bet at-"

"Ten thousand!" Daiki yelled. Suddenly the betting went up to fifteen, twenty, thirty-six, and fifty. I thought it was going to stop, but someone yelled another number out.

"Sixty thousand!" I looked at the person and seen the stranger. _His is rich…of course he is he has that attitude of one._

"Sixty-five." Daiki said. I watched the people surround the stranger began to move away from him.

"Seventy-five thousand." He said looking at me. I clenched my teeth and walked down the stage and walked towards him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He watched me very closely making me look away from him.

"Help out a school, but winning a price." He said.

"Couldn't you do that with someone else?"

"I did…Maya." He said. I looked at him and back to Maya.

"Eighty thousand." Daiki said behind me.

"Don't bet." I said. He leaned towards me and smirked. _He just thinks he is all cute. Ai…Ai where is she?_ I looked around and couldn't find her.

"For biting your lip…hundred thousand." He said in my ear. I tensed up and looked at him. I nodded no and he smiled more.

"You won't." I said.

"Ten thousand and Daiki keep going up and I'll just double it." He said.

"Lord Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Maya asked him.

"This rare beauty caught my attention a week ago." He said looking at me. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Looks like he has both of my girls." Kei said angry. I looked at him and smiled making him smile back at me.

"Everything will be just fine. Trust me." I said walking around him.

"Whoa where do you think you are going?" Ai asked.

"Nowhere." I said.

"You have to dance with winner." I looked at Sesshomaru and seen Maya pulling him to a dance.

"He looks busy…so I'll dance with Kei." I said walking up to Kei.

"At least something is good today." He said kissing the back of my hand. I nodded and smiled. We were dancing and suddenly we were stopped.

"I'll dace with her now." Sesshomaru said. I smiled at Kei.

"Thanks." I said to Kei. Sesshomaru reached for me and touched my side making me tense up. We were dancing and it felt like a whole hour went by. I slowly started to relax with him touching my side.

"You know that pink made you look funny." I smirked and looked at Daiki. He was watching us the whole time.

"It's a wonderful kimono." I lied. He smiled and looked at Daiki.

"Come on." He said dancing into a bigger crowd. I see Daiki looking for us. We were in the hallways.

"He is going to say something to Ai and then Kei and Maya will be mad at me for leaving. I can hear it now." I said. _Tomiko you know you shouldn't be alone. Tomiko! Tomiko! You know you can't be leaving our sights. Nag Nag._

"You always bite your lip." I gasped and looked up at him.

"I don't bite my lip." I said.

"You know you are one strange girl…you must not even know my title." He said with amusement.

"I don't care about titles…and if you have high rake then I am in trouble, but I won't be like the other girls that will do whatever you want them to do. I hate being told how to act, behave, and do." I stopped and looked around and seen we were almost outside.

"Tomiko! There you are!" Maya yelled. She pulled me to her and looked at my face.

"Nothing happened to me." I said moving her hands away from me. I rolled my eyes and raised my arms in defeat.

"Thank you." She touched my side and moved up my arms.

"Milord we would like you to keep her in the building. We don't like her leaving this place without someone of is with her."

"I am not just someone." He said with a smirked. Maya blushed and I rolled my eyes.

"Milord I would like it if you would not play with her heart. She is with Kei." I said annoyed.

"Is that what it seems like?"

"You are very annoying." I said walking away. Suddenly Maya pulled me to a stop.

"Tomiko you can't be saying that to him." I looked at her and back to him.

"Maya I know she likes to say what is on her mind. And if I tell her what I don't like, she'll do it to tick me off." I pulled away and started walking into my room. I closed the door and leaned towards it. Suddenly my door opened making me fall on my back. I looked up and seen Kei looking down at me.

"Have you seen Maya?"

"Yes and no." I said laying on the floor still. He leaned on the wall and fell onto his butt. I looked at him and his face started to change. I moved towards him when I saw tears falling from his face.

"She is going to leave me." He said crying. I stood on my knees and he pulled me to a hug. I slowly moved my arms around his neck.

"She won't leave you. She loves you." I said holding my sadness in.

"She looks at him different…that is how she looked at me when I first met her. That looks shows she might leave." He cried. I looked up and seen Maya walking with Sesshomaru. She looked at us and I rolled my eyes at her. She looked away and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Kei come on you need to pull yourself together. And you are squeezing me too tight." He chuckled and released me.

"Finally you release her I was going to kill you in ten seconds." Ai said.

"He needed a friend." I said.

"What he needs to do is get a boy-friend…and not you Tomiko."

"I won't talk Ai…someone never got laid in a long time." Ai growled and she was chasing him around the hallway. I walked into my room and fell on my bed. I closed my eyes and started to slowly fall asleep.

* * *

_**~Nightmare~**_

I started feeling my scars, heart, and head aching with pain. "Kaito what do you want from me?"

"_Tomiko I want my mommy."_ I saw Hana crying in the corner of the room. I reached for her and someone pulled me back. I looked behind me and seen Kaito.

"_Kill her,"_ He demanded and that made me struggle more._ "I told you if you got close to someone they are dead." _

"No! Kei stop." I moved more. Suddenly he dug his nails into my shoulder making me gasp. He pulled making me yelp.


	2. Chapter 2

I shot up panting for air, sweating, and a headache. I stood up and moved my shoulder and gasped. I moved my kimono and seen Kaito's claws. There was little blood and swollen. I walked down to the path and looked around and seen no one. "The herbs are here." I said. I walked to the waterfall. I slowly walked in as the cold water covered my wounds.

"I heard she is going to be leaving him soon." A guy said walking by. I reached for my kimono and covered myself.

"Maya she is a wonderful girl, but she is holding back Kei." A girl said. I rolled my eyes.

"People are saying she is going to go back to working for Lord Sesshomaru." I closed my eyes and looked at the water. _I told Kei not to worry…I hope Maya know what she is doing. If she leaves Kei…I will be so pissed off. Will she really leave Kei for him? Sure he is hot and all._ Suddenly my body slowly became warm.

"Biting your lip." Sesshomaru said. I looked up and covered myself better.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He said walking into the water. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Suddenly he had me pinned to a rock.

"Move." I growled. Suddenly his hands were on my forearm. He moved my shoulders making me gasp. He looked down at the wound.

"How did you get this?"

"A dream." I whimpered when he moved it more. I gasped when he licked it. My whole body was burning now. I moved and my leg brushed against his leg. _His is warm._

"A witch is connected to you." He moved away from my wound and it was healed.

"You smell and taste divine." He said. I blushed and suddenly he kissed me. I gasped and moved my head away.

"First kiss?"

"Something, like that." I said.

"Ugly guy?"

"No it's not like that." I whispered. He moved my hair from my neck and cocked my head to the right. He kissed my chin and moved down my neck. I started breathing hard.

"Relax…or you'll pass out…and we don't need that." He said amused. He moved to my ear and nibbled on it making me moan.

"Maya will get mad." I said. He moved me more on the rock. I noticed my body wanted this and my mind wasn't scared of him. _I need to stop this…he is kissing my neck…again._

"You're biting your lip." I opened my eyes when he was kissing me. I felt myself kissing him back. I moved away from him.

"Why?"

"You were biting your lip."

"And?" _Why is my body doing this? Stupid body…stupid! _

"You're biting it again." I didn't know I was biting my lip until I released my lip.

"What is it with you telling me I am biting my lip?"

"When you are biting your lip I want to kiss you right at the moment. And trust me I am really good at controlling myself, but I want you and I can't control myself that good." I blushed and went to move. My hand moved towards his chest and he moved away from me. I cocked my head and looked at him confused. His face was filled of lust and cold.

"I think it's time for dinner." I said walking around him. _Need to get away from him._

"I would rather spend time with you." I blushed and reached for my kimono.

"Turn around." I said. He turned around and I got out of the water and grabbed my top kimono.

"How long have you had those scars?" He asked. I quickly pulled my kimono on and looked at him.

"That isn't your business." I said walking away from him.

"Why are you sacred to give into your inner demon?"

"I don't even know you enough to do that." We were walking up the mountain and stopped.

"Then let's get to know each other?"

"I guess that won't hurt, but Maya?"

"I can handle Maya." I rolled my eyes and see Ai pacing back and forth.

"Fine her!" I walked up to her and looked to the ground.

"I am sorry." I whispered.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked angry.

"I am hundred and thirty-eight…what do you want me to do…check in with you all the time?" She smirked.

"Yes. I can't get in trouble for losing you." She said. I looked at her confused.

"Why would you get in trouble?" She jerked and looked away from me.

"I can't loss you; if I do then I might die from grief." She said.

"Ai I need to talk to you later." Sesshomaru said leaving us.

"Alright." She said. She walked away and I followed after her. She looked down at me and smiled and touched my head.

"Seiji is here." Ai said. I smiled and ran into her room and seen Seiji looking out at the window. When I walked in he turned and smiled at me. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"It's nice to see you again."

"Sorry I wasn't here." He said. I sat down and watched him walk around the room.

"Why weren't you here?"

"I was attacked by assassins and they might come here." He said worried. I looked Ai and back to him.

"We want to send you away." Ai said making me nodded my head no.

"Ai you can't be doing this to me." I begged.

"We have to your parents sent a price on your head." Seiji growled.

"What did I ever do to them?" I asked them. Seiji kneeled down and looked at me. I felt tears running down my face.

"You did nothing wrong. And don't you dare blame yourself." He said in a demanding voice.

"Where are we going to be spending her?"

"Do you have a friend that you trust with your life and mine?" She sat down and looked at me.

"Yes, but you might not like it." She said looking at him. He looked at her and back to me. He stood up and nodded no.

"No not him….anyone but him. Daiki? Kei? Someone else!" He yelled.

"Who?"

"Lord Sesshomaru." He said. _I can't be around him…I can't control myself…and-_

"We have to or they will kill her."

"Seiji? Why don't you want me to go there?"

"Your sisters are crazy…they visit him all the time."

"They don't know what I look like."

"I've been watching you two." I looked at him confused. _The waterfall? Crap!_

"What do you mean Seiji?"

"He loves it when she bites her lip…and what happens when you do?" I blushed.

"Why are you watching me?"

"What does he do to you?" I wouldn't think at the moment. I walked out of the room and ran into my room. I sat on the bed and closed my eyes and felt a cold shiver go down my spine.

"I am sorry…I just don't want you ending up like the other girls." Seiji said. I growled and opened the door. He walked in.

"Sure come in." I moaned.

"Please I need you to understand where I am coming from." I looked at him.

"I don't know where you are coming from…I don't understand why you are watching me and care where I go." He sat me down on my bed and looked up at me as he was no his knees.

"In time you will understand, but I don't need you to know now…now isn't the time." He said. _What is he talking about? Now isn't the time for me to know. Know what?_

"I talked to him and he agreed to watch her for a month."

"See only a month." I said.

"Ai if something happens to her…he will not see another day." He said in a demon voice. She nodded and walked to the closet and grabbed some kimonos for me.

"The assassins are here." Maya said. I noticed she didn't even look at me. _Maya please don't be mad at me._ Kei walked in and stood in front of me.

"Tomiko? In a month I will be there to pick you up." Kei said kissing my head. I nodded and looked at Maya. Suddenly Kei pulled Maya and me into a hug.

"Kei you make it seem like we might die." Maya said.

"Just might the Eastern land is bringing in his soldiers too." Kei pulled away from Maya.

"Crap! And half of our soldiers are on training." Ai growled.

"I'll send in my soldiers." Seiji said.

"No you know you can't do that…if you do then the other lands will think we are weak…and we need to look strong because we are the ones who hold justice in the lands, demons, and humans." Kei tighten his grip around my shoulders.

"I won't be here to welcome you back or anything." I said to him.

"Don't worry…I will not die on you…remember we were going to go see the elders do that thing you always wanted to see."

"It's the end of the year for every animal and in a month the dog is next." I said smiling.

"Ai I am going to lead out my team now." Kei said leaving. I looked back at him and watched him walk by Maya without saying a word. She looked at him and clenched her fist.

"I'll come with you." Maya said. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"No you are going with them."

"No I am-"

"Yes you are…I need you safe…even if I have to lose you to your lover." Kei said walking away from her. She grabbed his arm making him stop.

"You are my lover! It's only you!" She cried.

"Kei you know she won't leave you…and you know I couldn't do anything to stop her." Ai said. Kei cursed and looked at her.

"If something happens to you I will be pissed off." He said. She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you." She said.

* * *

Seiji sat behind me when we were on the horse. "Ok Tomiko we are almost there." He said making the horse run faster. I looked behind us and seen soldiers following us.

"Why do you have different cloths on?"

"So I can help Ai fight."

"She is going to be mad at you." I said. Suddenly the horse jumped into the air making me gasp. When we landed on the other side of the small river I felt my stomach turn over.

"And when you are with Sesshomaru please be careful…think before doing." I nodded and blushed.

"Were you watching us the whole time?"

"Yes and please don't bring that up to him," He was quite for a moment. "And I don't like him that close to you."

"If you was watching us you know what we said that the end."

"Yea and that is what I am scared of." I rolled my eyes. When we ran by a huge rock the soldiers got close to where Kei had to block his sword with his.

"Give us the girl!"

"Why?"

"Her parents want her."

"They can come here and get her."

"They want her dead." A second soldier said coming from the other side said. He grabbed my arm and almost pulled me off the horse, but Seiji killed him.

"We are now on the west land." Seiji said.

"Hurry and get her before the west land lord gets here." Suddenly there was a huge white dog in front of us. They soldiers stopped. Suddenly a huge cat appeared in behind us.

"Yumi?"

"She must be working for your mother."

"Get off my land." The dog growled.

"We need the girl."

"She is on my land. Now leave or I will kill you." Yumi growled and hissed.

"I will be back." Suddenly the two huge animals were gone. Seiji stopped his horse.

"Every time. Your puppy form gets me."

"You still think I am just a pup." Sesshomaru said. I looked down and seen Sesshomaru looking at the sky.

"Your father would be proud right now." Sesshomaru looked at me and smirked. I blushed and looked away.

"Just bring her to the castle." Sesshomaru said. Seiji smirked and kicked the horse. I looked up at Seiji confused.

"What is he?"

"A dog demon." He chuckled.

"I know that…I don't get it…why are you being nice…you were just mad." We got the castle and soldiers were lined up.

"His father was my most best and beloved friend," He chuckled. "That is why I can't be mad at him. I know him since he was just a pup." I smiled and imagined his as a small pup.

"What is he?"

"He is the lord of the western land." My mouth dropped out and I looked at the ground.

"He never told me."

"I think he wanted to tell you, but someone would be a hardhead and not let him."

"You were watching us from the first day we met?" Suddenly Seiji was off the horse and Sesshomaru was holding the horse.

"You was watching us…I told you to stop following me." Sesshomaru growled at him. Seiji looked up at us. I got off the horse and kneeled down at him. I nodded my head at his loudness.

"I have my reason of watching you two…is that a way to treat a loyal and loving god-father." Seiji chuckled. We walked into the castle and I looked around and walked up to some soldiers and touched their armor. Suddenly Seiji pulled me away. I looked around and see the soldier watching us leave. A low growl echoed making the soldier straighten up. _Seiji let me go. _I said trying to look at something else, but he held onto my arm. I felt like a little child trying to get away from their father. I noticed I was biting my lips making me glance at Sesshomaru and he was watching me when Seiji wasn't looking at him.

"Seiji let me go…I want to look at that." I said looking at a two headed dragon. He pulled me more towards him. I looked up at him and back to Sesshomaru.

"I think you should stay in the castle." Sesshomaru said.

"What no…I don't like stay indoors," I said looking at him. "Or I might have to explore the whole castle and you won't want me to find something you don't want anyone to find." I said.

"I'll take you up on that challenge, but most doors are locked." I rolled my eyes and seen Seiji look at me.

"I think we need to set some rules." Seiji said.

"I won't follow them…I hate rules…just let me go outside and I'll behave." I smiled. Sesshomaru looked at Seiji and walked into the castle. Seiji looked down at me.

"You aren't going to make this easy on me are you?"

"Nope because you are making me leave the only home I know and I won't be around the others. You know I never lived a day without one of them. How am I going to sleep at night, be safe, and play tag with?"

"You're not a child anymore."

"Not true Ai says I am still a child and you two keep treating me like one. Everyone does. How long old do you have to be to be old?" When we got into the castle Seiji released me. I stood behind him and looked around.

"We need to talk and I'll be on my way back to Ai." Seiji said. Suddenly they were gone.

"They couldn't talk to about it in front of me." I said. I walked into another room and took random turns and doors. _I think I am lost. Did I come here or there?_

"Seiji! If Kei was here he would have already found me. Hello!" Suddenly a girl walked up to me and pulled me into a room.

"Shh! If you are heard yelling around everyone on this floor gets in trouble."

"Can you help me I am lost?"

"Yea, but I can't until I finish my duties."

"I can help." I said. She smiled and gave me a list.

"Thanks."

"Clean, mop, dust, move, move, and this." I looked at the list. I smirked and noticed all these were simple.

"I've been work on that this whole day."

"Really I get a list two times bigger," I said. I walked to the left and she pulled me the other direction. "Thanks…now I just need to know where they are."

"You are very nice." I smiled and followed her. We finished up ten rooms and were heading back to the clean room. I walked into someone making me moan when I felt my fangs cut my lip. I looked at the girl and seen her bowing. I looked up at Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Helping what are you doing?" I asked. He brushed his finger across my lip and I noticed there was blood on his finger. He licked it and took a deep breath.

"You are a guest here not a worker and you will be punished later." He said to the girl.

"Why?" He looked at me and was controlling his angry.

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"It was my fault I asked what she was doing and I offered to help." I said. He took a deep breath.

"We will talk later." I looked back at the girl and she moved away and didn't raise her head.

"I am sorry. I didn't know I couldn't help someone here." I said looking up at him. He must have been still mad because he didn't say anything else to me.

"Milord there is a massager here." He left me on the top of the stairs. I shrugged my shoulder and sat on the top step and land back. I looked up at the ceiling. There were dog carvings.

"Excuse me, but you can't be sleeping on the job," A girl hissed. I sat up and looked up at her. "What are you stupid or something…bow down." I looked at her confused.

"Ayano?"

"Will, are you going to bow down?" She asked with a hiss in her voice.

"Ayano we need to get going."

"Amaterasu I need order in this place…what? You look new. Where did they buy you from." I rolled my eyes and walked away from her. She started running after me. I ran down the hallway and seen a door. When I opened it and closed it there was girls laughing and gasping in shock.

"Milord never said we were getting a new girl here." A girl said walking up to me. I moved away from her making her giggle.

"I think I am lost." I said opening the door, but she closed it on me. I looked up at her and bite my lip.

"What is your favorite position?" I blinked at her and shrugged. "I see…let's sit and talk." She said pulling me with her. I didn't have a chose, but to follow her.

"I don't know." I said nervous. She sat down and looked at me.

"You act like you are a virgin." I sat down and looked at her serious. She laughed out loud.

"Wow we got a virgin here!" A girl yelled. I looked at her and nodded no.

"I won't say I am a virgin." I said thinking and took a deep breath.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." I said. She looked at me and gave me a confused look. She moved towards me and inhaled my scent.

"Can we play with your hair?" I jumped up when she touched my hair and others were touching my arms. I started to tense up and I stood up.

"I think I should get back to what I was doing." I said smiling at them. I closed the door before they got to close to me. _What is up with this place?_ I walked down a hallway not going to talk to anyone because somehow when I talked to someone they always get mad or get touché. I walked around for over two hours. I started getting tired. I leaned onto the wall and slid down it slowly. _I am so lost._

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked. I looked up and seen him looking down at me.

"I am lost." I whispered embarrassed. He smiled and walked away.

"Come on I'll show you where you are going to be sleeping at." I jumped up and followed him. I tried remembering which way to go. _How does he do that? Left? Right? No the other way. _

"Seriously thank you for finding me."

"And you wanted to explore the castle…to think if I didn't come looking for you…you would have been token." I looked at him confused.

"Why would I be taken?"

"Sakiko and Takako…would have kept you to themselves and I wouldn't want that." He said with a smirk. I didn't get what he was talking about so I followed him quietly. _Sakiko? Takako? Who are they?_

"Who?"

"The two that were talking to you." I stopped and looked at him.

"You know where I was and you didn't get me out of there?" I asked him.

"No, Sakiko saw me walking around. She told me that you stopped by." I laughed.

"I didn't stop by…I was being chased." I said.

"Did you find her?" I gasped and got behind Sesshomaru. _Maybe she will leave or something…think- _I looked around and didn't see a place I could hide without being seen.

"What are you doing?" Sakiko asked. I smiled at her and moved around Sesshomaru's side. She followed me.

"Nothing just-"

"Are we playing hide-and-go-seek?" I smiled and nodded yes. Suddenly she jumped on me making me fall to the ground. She was on top of me holding me down.

"I wish I was there instead." A guy said appearing beside me.

"Washi…you are a terrible guy."

"But hot." He said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes. He leaned more towards me.

"Washi?"

"You have lovely eyes."

"Thanks." I said. Sakiko got off me letting me stand.

"Washi?"

"Sorry milord the rare gem distracted me…Ayano and Amaterasu are gone. They took off." He said. I saw Sesshomaru's face change into rage and angry.

"I'll be back." He said leaving.

"I feel sorry for the poor bastard that touches Ayano." Washi said. I looked at him.

"What should we do?"

"What is your name?"

"Tomiko."

"Will Tomiko do you want to be my mate?" I laughed and was suddenly pulled behind someone. I looked to see Sesshomaru glaring at Washi.

"Go get the girls." He ordered.

"Ok." Washi smiled.

"Sakiko tell the cook to bring up two plates of food." Sesshomaru grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. I gasped when I was pinned to a wall. I looked at him and seen nothing in his face. It was only cold and emotionless. Without thinking I kissed him making him tense up and relax. I moved towards him making him back up. He let out a growl making me smile. I pulled away from him when I heard Seiji's voice echo in my head. _I want him too much…to even think. I never thought of anyone like this. I am so in trouble. I am sorry Seiji, Kei, Maya, and Ai._ I know I was biting my lip and I leaned towards him and kissed him.

"I am going to get in trouble for doing this." I said kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Living on the dangerous side…I like that." He said wrapped his arms around my waist and picking me up and leaning me against the wall. He moved my legs making them wrap around his waist.

"Will you hurt me?" I asked him.

"No I won't." He said untying my kimono. I tensed up when he brushed his hand against my stomach. I pulled away from him and looked at him closely. He kissed me making me feel lustful and wanting. He gently touched my breast making me confused.

"Is this bad that I am doing this? We only met." I said worried.

"Do you want me to stop because if we continued there is no turning back?" He said looking at me.

"You say you won't hurt me and I think you will go by your word." He leaned his head down to my chest making me confused. I gasped when he licked my breast and played with them. I never felt this pleasure before. _I never felt this before …feels good. _I noticed I was completely naked in front of him.

"I like it when you bite your lip." He kissed me and bites my bottom lip gently making me watch him with lust and he releases it. Suddenly I was on the bed with him over me. When he got over me I started trembling, but stopped. He had my legs open making me scared, but he leaned towards me making me confused.

"Wha-aahh." I moaned when he licked, teased, and nibbled my entrance.

"Relax." I nodded and gasped. I arched my back and clenched some blankets. _This is wrong…I am giving myself to someone I don't even know._

"Milord…I think we should stop." I said siting up, but he held me down. He was over me and looked down at me.

"I told you if we continued there is no turning back. I warned you." He said kissing my neck. I yelped in pain when he bites into my neck.

"What the hell?" I said moving away, but he pulled me back to him.

"You belong to me now." He moaned licking my neck. Suddenly I moaned when he did. My body wanted him even more.

"What did you do?"

"I marked you as mine."

"You can't do that." I panicked. He moved down and took me in his mouth again. I felt something building in my body.

"You need to relax." When I did I cried out in pleasure. My breathing was harder and I was getting tired.

"I can't give myself to you yet." I said. He looked at me and kissed me.

"I will have you…but if you are not ready then we will work on this later." He got off me. I covered myself with the blanket and watched him leaving.

"Where is my room?" I asked him.

"This is your room." He said picking up my kimono and throwing it on the table. I got off the bed and felt my body calming down. I know my face was flushed and my body was pulsing with pleasure.

"What is wrong with me? I told Seiji I won't do anything stupid."

* * *

_**~Two Week Later~**_

For the whole two weeks I and Sesshomaru were keeping our distance, but we talked more and I see parts of him he doesn't show much. People are talking about how he is easier to be around. I sat down and watched Sesshomaru eat. He looked up at me and cocked his head. "Why are you watching me eating my food?"

"I noticed something about you." He raised a bow in shock and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh and what is that?"

"Nothing…will I going to see Sakiko…she wanted to talk to me about something."

"Hey…don't let her get into your head. It's bad enough she has you dressing in short kimono and my soldiers stare at you." I looked at my kimono and seen it was only two inches shorter.

"I don't think they are looking at her ankles." Sakiko said walking towards me. She hugs me and pulls me away.

"Sakiko what are they looking at then?" I asked confused.

"Come on lets go practice." I smiled and followed her into her room and walked through the door. There were over ten different weapons around us. She handed me daggers.

"I'm ready." I said. She lunged at me and we were practicing for an hours. I dodged her last attack and had my daggers against her neck.

"You are a quick learner." I shrugged and waved her towards me.

"Let's go." I smiled and jumped away from her dagger.

* * *

I started to wake up when I saw someone standing in my room, but when I sat up the person was gone. "Hello is anyone there?" I asked. I moved my hips and gasped when I felt pain. I moved the blanket and seen blood. _Kaito._ I got off the bed and walked down the hallway. I opened a door that lead outside. I walked into the wood and found some herbs that helped me heal faster and to cover the sent.

"Sumiko, I am telling you we need to get back." I quickly pushed the herbs into my hip and held in my cry. _Sumiko? That is my sister…what is she doing here?_

"I need to tell him I wasn't in that fight with mom and dad. And I need a little action here. I haven't had sex in a while." She said. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the woods more so they couldn't smell my blood.

"Tomiko?" I looked to see Washi walking out of the woods.

"Hi…can you get me into the castle without being caught?" He looked up at the castle and nodded.

"Sure, but where do you want to go?"

"My room." I said. He smiled and leads me towards the back of the castle. He opens the door and I follow him in. We go up the stairs and into another door. He pulls me back towards him when Sumiko and the girl walking by.

"This would be better if we were naked."

"Not going to happen." I said.

"It's good to dream." He laughed. We ran up the stairs and he opened my room door and closed it. We were out of breath.

"They are all-over this castle." I said. Suddenly my door swung open. Sesshomaru walked in and grabbed Washi by the neck and throw him against the wall.

"Milord, please stop." I begged him. I ran up to him and tried moving his arm.

"Get away Tomiko."

"No!" I growled. "You want to be mad at someone be mad at me." I told him.

"Don't," Washi whispered. "She didn't do anything."

"Shut up…I don't need someone covering for me. Milord, please stop." I said. He didn't release or loosening his grip. _He won't stop. What am I going to do?_

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Sumiko voice said getting closer.

"Sesshomaru," I said. He looked at me and clenched his teeth. "Let him go and we can continue what we started…no more holding back." I said moving closer to his chest. He moved back releasing Washi.

"Get rid of them." Sesshomaru demanded. He sat on the bed and I walked over to him.

"I am sorry Milord, but I couldn't let you kill him when I am to blame."

"You better not be covering for him." I nodded and moved my kimono to show my wound on my hip. He touched it making my body flush with heat.

"See I need herbs and he helped me get into my room without Sumiko finding me." I said.

"I don't know why, but I don't want to share you." I blushed and leaned towards him and kissed him.

"You kept asking me why I am scared of men."

"Yes and I still want an answer." I pushed him back making me take control.

"I was…raped twenty years ago." I said looking down at him. He moved his hand and brushed my some hair from my face.

"And that is when Kei and Maya saved you?" I sat up and looked up at the ceiling.

"It was on the same day they saved me." I gasped when Sesshomaru was on top of me. I looked up at him and he moved his hand into my kimono. He opened it and moved some of the herb and licked them. I didn't feel any more pain. _He healed it. _I gasped when he moved to my legs and opened them without a struggle. I looked down at him and he took me into his mouth. I gasped.

"How long have you been craving me?"

"The whole two weeks." I moaned. He pushed one finger into me making me gasp. He slowly entered the second finger. He moved them in and out of me.

"We'll take this slow, but I might lose control at the end."

"I'll take that challenge." I smirked. He looked up at me and thrust into me making me gasp. I looked at him and he had a grin on his face. I sat up and kissed him.

"A women never denied me like you did. Usually they are crawling to me."

"That isn't something I want to hear," I said moving away from him. "Maybe we shouldn't do this, since you have girls wanting you that they are willing crawl. So what am I? Great now I am a whore." I said.

"Not so fast." He pulled me back under him and pinned me under him.

"Why?"

"You are giving yourself to me and I will not look at another woman, but you." I rolled my eyes and looked away from him.

"Why would you do that?" _He is just trying to get in you into his bed._

"These two weeks were the most wonderful time in my life. I actually talked instead of having sex."

"Just because we talked doesn't really give you a good reason for me to give myself to you. You have other girls here that are more beautiful than me and are more experienced." I looked at him and he moved his head to my neck and licked his mark making me moan.

"All of them are from other people as gifts."

"So if I was offered to you…I would be what?"

"That isn't what I am trying to say."

"Then what? Please don't treat me like Maya were you are playing with my heart."

"You are different. I can't be mad at you. You make me smile. I laugh…with you here you were the only one in my thought not even the hottest girl here can get my attention-" _Now he is saying I am not hot. He really doesn't know how to talk to a girl. _I kissed him before he said anything else stupid.

"You aren't good at this." I laughed. He rolled over to where I was on top. My legs were on each side of his hips. I smiled and leaned down and kissed him. I went to move his top kimono off, but he stopped me.

"I don't like being touched."

"I don't like it too, but I allow you to touch me," I said. He hesitated. "It's alright…it's not like I am special." I said kissing under his earlobe. He growled and I moved off him. He untied his kimono and throws it to the other side of the room. I blushed and was under him when he was completely naked.

"Seiji is going to kill us." He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"He can, but he has nothing on us." I smiled. He kissed my nose.

"I am starting to like your eye rolling," He laughed. I smiled and bite my lip. "But…I still like it more when you are biting your lip." I kissed him and gasped when his hardens against my thigh. I started trembling.

"Will it hurt?"

"It will only hurt for a moment." He said. I arched my back when he thrust two fingers into me. He moved slowly then faster. I felt the pleasure building more making me gasp. _He said it won't hurt so it shouldn't hurt that much._ He moved my legs more apart. I gasped when I was on top. I looked at him and he touched my hips.

"What are you doing?" I covered my breast with my arms. He smiled and sat up and kissed me.

"Letting you have control…go your pace." He said.

"Ok, but what do I do?" He smirked and moved my hips up making me grab his arm to hold myself up. He moved his hand over to my inner thigh and moved them open. I didn't take my eyes off his face. _Why am I doing this? I want him…I need to get pass this fear. I want him._

"What are you thinking?" I wrapped my arms around my chest.

"If it will hurt." I said. He touched my entrance making me gasp. He thrust two fingers into me making me gasp.

"Your wet enough to where it won't hurt that much." He moved my hips forwards. I blushed when I felt him against my inner thigh. I closed my eyes when he moved inside of me. I opened my eyes and see him lying on his back and watching me making me blush. He moved more into me making me groan. He stopped.

"You don't need to stop. The pain isn't that bad." I said moving down on him. He was completely inside me. I felt him fill me whole.

"Now you just move up and down." I began moving slowly. I went down and felt him going deeper into me. I gasped and moaned. I moved more and tensed up when he moved my arms away from my chest.

"You don't need to hide from me. I already saw everyplace of your body." He said sitting up. He moved his hands on my hips and moved me faster. His licked his mark on my neck making me moan. I leaned my head back and gasped when he bite me.

"Why did you mark me?" He licked where he bite me.

"I don't want others touching you like I do." He said moving his hand on my back.

"What are you talking about…you are the only one who can touch me. I won't allow others to do that." I said. He moved his hand behind my head and pulled me towards him. He kissed me making me moan.

"I mean it Tomiko I don't like sharing. You are mine forever."

"I can't be yours forever." I moaned when he hit something inside me.

"I will make sure you are." He thrust into me hard. I gasped and felt pleasure when he did that. He did it again making me moan. _Oh god…that felt good._

"Again I will take you up on that challenge." I moaned when he thrust into me. I didn't know I was on my back until I was looking up at him.

"Don't worry I won't pin you down…not yet." He growled thrusting into me. I throw my head back when he grabbed my leg and moved them apart making him go inside me more.

"It feels different." I moaned. He chuckled and moved my legs to wrap around his waist. He kissed me and moved down to my chest and played with my breast.

"You are at your point," He said. I felt the pleasure building and building. I cried out in pleasure when I climaxed. He thrust into me more and when he climaxed he thrust into me hard and clenched towards me. I opened my eyes and seen him staring at me. His breathing was like mine out of control. "You might feel a little sore tomorrow."

"Alright." I said. He moved out of me making me gasp in pain and pleasure mixed. I sat up and grabbed the blanket to cover myself. _It was completely different._

"I need to go…Washi is holding your sister back too long." I nodded and watched him leave. _I am sorry Seiji, but I wanted this._ I stood up and felt liquid running down my leg. I looked down and seen liquid mixed with a little blood. I blushed and grabbed my blanket and walked into the other room that was connected to some hot springs. I took off the blanket and walked in the water.

"Maybe a hot bath will help prevent the soreness." I said sitting down and started washing myself. I looked up and seen the moon was up. I got out and grabbed a nightgown. I grabbed the blanket and walked up to my room and took off my bed sheets and changed them.

"Tomiko?" Sakiko said on the other side of the door. I opened the door and she walked in.

"Sakiko what is the matter?"

"Please tell you didn't let him have you." I looked at her and looked away from her.

"Sakiko-"

"I told you not to give yourself to him." She growled. I back up from her.

"You didn't tell me that…and if you were to…I won't be able to do that." I said touching my neck.

"I wanted you to save yourself for a lover not a lord." I took a deep breath.

"I am sorry, but it's my body. He is the only one who makes me feel like this. I never allowed anyone to get close to me, but with him. I feel safe and not terrified." I said walking out of the room with my blankets. She followed me and I walked into the laundry room. I throw the blankets into the water letting them wash.

"Have you told him about you training?"

"No I didn't think he needed to know."

"What training?" Sesshomaru asked. I looked at him and back to Sakiko.

"I've been learning to use…some daggers, but nothing serious." I said. He looked at Sakiko making her back up and bow.

"I told you I didn't want you practicing that anymore," He turned towards me. "And I don't like you holding something that you don't need to be holding."

"It's just a couple daggers." I said.

"I told Seiji I would watch you and make sure you don't get hurt. You playing with daggers can get you killed." I growled and walked away from him. I was in my room and fixing my bed.

"You don't need to treat me like a child." I said to him knowing he was behind me.

"If I treated you like a child…I wouldn't have sex with you." I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him. _Just sex? And here I trusting you and that's all. Will it's not like he likes you or anything. He is just doing a favor for Ai. And basically I am throwing myself at him._

"She is angry about that why?"

"She doesn't like me sleeping with other women. Since she has something that is in common with you she wants you to do what she wanted to do."

"She was raped?"

"Yes, but when I got her…she was ruined. She was addicted to sex. Sex was the only things that took her pain away, but she was taught to use daggers and that never helped her." He said. I sat down and looked around the room.

"Who carved the dogs?"

"My father and mother loved carving and they had someone do it for them."

"You hear anything on Ai, Maya, and Kei?"

"Right now they are talking with Masaru." I smiled and hugged my legs close to my chest. _They are coming home soon._

"So they should be here in a week. Almost time for the end of the year for the animals."

"The ritual for the four lands." I looked at Sesshomaru.

"You know of it?"

"Of course it if for the four lands to show off their strength."

"So you did it before?" I asked him. He nodded and looked at the window. "Do you still have to do it?"

"Yes since I am the only one that rules the land and I am not mated." I nodded my head and looked at my hands.

"So what do you guys do?"

"The females fight in a dagger contest. And the winner is sent to a sacred place. And the men hunt for a special demon that the elders summon. And the winner kills the demon and beings it to the elders and the winner goes to the female and send the whole week together." I didn't get it, but it felt like a charity auction.

"That doesn't sound hard for you." I chuckled.

"I usually tend not to win…so much work…and the hard part is that the female is usually in heat." I blushed and jerked a little.

"Ok I thought you just spend time with each other not…naked." I said holding my laugh in. He looked at me and cocked his head.

"Milord…the Elder is here."

"Don't leave this room…your sister is here somewhere." He said. I nodded and lay down. I slowly started to fall asleep.

* * *

_**~Nightmare~**_

"_You are a not his child."_

"What?"

"_Your father isn't your real father…your mother laid with another man."_ I looked around and didn't see anyone around me.

"I don't care if he isn't my real father…I never had a father all these years, so why would I care if my real father is out there."

"_I'll help you find him…I know your father…I seen him all the time."_

"Who are you?" Suddenly I was thrown against a wall making me yelp in pain. I looked up and seen an elderly women looking at me.

"_You look like someone I know." _I walked up to her.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"_They call me the Elder." _She said.

* * *

I woke up and looked around the room. _The Elder? He is talking to her now._ I jumped up and ran down the stairs. I stopped at the last step. _Do I really want to know why my real father? What if he doesn't want me? _I started walking into the living room. Sesshomaru looked at me. I was shocked when I saw the Elder in front of me from my dreams. "You?"

"I see you got my message." She laughed standing up and walking up to me.

"Lord Sesshomaru please let me talk to this girl for a moment." She said. Sesshomaru nodded and left the room.

"Who is he?"

"You know him…very well. He never liked having you out of his sight." She said. I started thinking. _Who would be watching me since I got here? When I think of it everyone does that to me._

"I am sorry, but do I really want to know who he is?"

"Your future is hard, but I see everything coming together."

"Tell me." I begged her.

"If I tell you will you do something that is very serious?"

"Yes."

"That means whatever is required of you. You must do." I cocked my head and nodded.

"Yes I will do it."

"There is the ritual for the four lands."

"Yes…I know of it."

"You are going to be in it," I jerked and sat down. "You must win. If I know your father he doesn't want you to be in it and that is why he is keeping himself a secret."

"I thought my father wasn't Masaru."

"He isn't there is more than one lord."

"Seiji?" I asked shocked. I nodded no.

"He is your father."

"Ok…why didn't he tell me?"

"Listen Tomiko…I want you to be in it. I want you to win and become the next heir of the Northern land," I looked at her and gave her a crazy look. "If you loss then Seiji will be killed."

"I don't know how to run a big responsibility like that and having his life in my hands."

"You must do this, if you don't the lands will be left without an heir because the northern land only takes heiress. Then that leaves the three lands and there is no balance."

"How do I know if I am his child?"

"Think of it…he watches you. Have given you gifts and anything you want. Ai will get in trouble if something happens to you because Seiji will kill her." I had a flash of her saying that, but Seiji didn't fit in the picture. _She can be lying, but what would she gain from lying?_

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't want my land going down," I looked at her. "I am your great-great-great-grandma."

"Why didn't anyone say anything?"

"Seiji isn't good at talking to someone." I smiled and looked towards the direction Sesshomaru was in.

"Can he hear us?"

"No there is a barrier around us."

"I don't have any daggers that are good enough."

"Don't worry…I am going to let you use my dagger that is for the next heiress. These daggers will show that you are the eldest daughter of the northern land."

"Who will be my teacher?"

"Sakiko can keep teaching you, but there are things that you must learn on your own." I gasped when the daggers appeared in her hands.

"They're beautiful."

"Yes…with each weapon that is used in the fight there is power…these dagger has powers that is form from the bloodline…you can call conjured them to you and away from you, created elements, and change into a bow and arrow and the arrow will always come back to you."

"This is crazy…but I will give it a try." I said.

"I know this is short noticed, but I can hold the ritual back for a month." She said. _A month…that will help I just. I am doing this for the Seiji. I am not going to let Seiji die because of me._

"Hmm ok."

"Now to make them disappear…just say be gone…and to make them come to you or appear to you just say reap." She said. I nodded and moved the daggers in each hand and felt them in my body. They were looking for something.

"What are they doing?"

"You must master them. They can be very deadly when not controlled fully. Right now they are looking for your blood to fight for control." I nodded and felt something vanish from my blood.

"Elder I think that is enough talking."

"Gone." I said and the daggers were gone. I looked at the Elder and she smiled.

"And don't tell anyone you know yet. I want it to be a surprised."

"What about the whole week thing." I asked.

"That is something you must overcome since you are going to be in heat that whole week." I was going to say something, but Sesshomaru walked in the room.

"Elder I want to know what you are going to do."

"I want you to go to the meeting in the Central and talk to Seiji about the war." He nodded and looked at me.

"She can stay here. I want to talk to her some more."

"As much as I don't want that, but alright." Sesshomaru walked up the stair.

"I'll be right back." I said following after him.

"Wait you are leaving?"

"I just found out myself." He said grabbed his sword and armor.

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Why would I need to do that?"

"I am just wondering because I was put under your watch and thought I would have to go with you." I said. He walked by me and pulled me to a kiss. I moved my arm up his neck.

"You are very good at distracting me." I smiled and tying his obi better.

"We only know each other for two weeks…how can I do that to you?"

"We know each other for three weeks…and we had sex." I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. I opened the closet and grabbed a coat.

"I think you need to get going." I said putted the coat on.

"The Elder said she is going to show you to paint and other things." I smirked and nodded.

"You know that is what Ai was teaching the other girls at the show house." I said.

"The mark on your neck is invisible for now. I don't need the Elder spreading rumors."

"Rumors?"

"It's nothing." I ignored him and watched him leave the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~One Week Later~**_

I notice the Grandma is just like everyone else. She didn't like me out of her sight. She made sure I ate in front of her and that I ate all my food and slept, but I would sneak out. She found me training every night. I was mediation with the daggers in my legs. _"Why do you want to win?" _Fear asked me.

"My father." I told him.

"_There is more."_ Hope said. I rolled my eyes at them.

"That is my only reason."

"_Love, we can see what is in your heart…you miss your demon." _I chuckled and throw him at the wall. He growled at me and he was stuck on the wall.

"He isn't my demon."

"_She had gotten better."_

"I need to train more." I said standing up and I raised my hand for Fear.

"Reap Fear." I said. He appeared in my right hand. I looked at them and seen Sakiko watching me.

"What to train?"

"Sure, but how long have you been working with my grandma?"

"Since I was a baby and she taught me everything I know." She said.

"If she taught you then how did you get raped?" She stopped dead in her track and looked at me. _Was I not supposed to say anything?_

"Who told you?"

"Lord Sesshomaru." She growled and took a deep breath.

"Let's get this last lesson done and we can be done because milord is heading back now." I nodded and waited for her to attack. I was dodging, blocking, and moving quickly. We were out of the training room and in the hallway.

"Sorry." Workers were jumping, screaming, and cursing at us.

"Come on! Tomiko!" Sakiko yelled. I flipped back and lunged at her and got one of her daggers out of her hand. She grabbed it and we were going down the stairs.

"Watch out!" I said seeing more workers. We were outside with it snowing. I could see her and my breath leaving our bodies. Grandma appeared next to us.

"I am going to send in a couple soldiers." Suddenly I and Sakiko were fighting together and watching each other's back.

"Come on Tomiko pick it up. You think you can win like that! Hurry!" I growled and disarmed two soldiers and seen Sakiko standing up Grandma watching me. Two more soldiers were circling around me.

"_Turn around and get that one and Fear will need to block the one on the right." _I did want Hope told me and we got them both disarmed.

_Behind you!"_ Fear growled. When I blocked a sword I noticed it wasn't a soldiers…it was Sesshomaru's sword. I jumped back and hide the daggers behind me. He looked pissed off.

"Hi." I said smiling. He looked at Grandma and Sakiko.

"I told you two not to let her use those."

"Milord we were only playing." Grandma said.

"Elder…those were my good soldiers and they don't play." He looked at me and held his hand out.

"No…I'll put them back." I begged.

"Tomiko." He demanded. I sighed and gave them to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru we need to talk about what happened."

"Got to your room and stay in there." He said to me. My mouth dropped out making him smirk. I growled and bite my lip. His eyes turned into a lustful stare.

"Yea I am biting my lip and I am not sharing." I said leaving him staring at me. I looked behind me and bite my lips again and smiled.

"You made her bolder Elder?"

"I heard that." I said.

"And you taught her to hear better," He said louder. "I wonder if her stamina is higher." I stopped at the door and turned too looked at him. He seen me blushing and he was more amused.

"That isn't something I wanted to hear." Grandma said. I walked into the castle and went up to my room and started to get irritated. I jumped up and went into the training room.

"They think Tomiko is dead." Sesshomaru said.

"I see that is a good think. Let me guess Masaru and Mai are pleased?"

"Yes and Ai and the other are heading here…they stopped at the cave to rest and everything," Sesshomaru said. "Why are you teaching her to use daggers?"

"A girl needs to defend herself."

"And Sakiko?"

"That was her fault. She was drunk…I told her to stay indoors. She didn't listen because she had to see her lover." Grandma said.

"You know something and you aren't telling me." He said.

"You have good senses."

"I use to…now a days…Tomiko is clouding them."

"I can tell." Grandma said looking in my direction.

"I'll go see Tomiko." He said. I ran up the room and sat on the bed. _Maybe he won't know I left…what am I say he'll know because of my scent._

"What do you mean you won't share?" I gasped when he walked in.

"What?" He pulled me up to stand. I started to feel my body heat up and my inner demon wanting him.

"Let me taste you?" He asked. I moaned when he licked my neck.

"I can't…not now." I moaned. He pulled away and looked at me.

"There is something you are hiding."

"Yes I am hiding something, but I will not tell you." He smirked and kissed me. Without knowing I had my legs wrapped around his waist.

"You want me."

"I may want you, but I am in control over my body this time." I laughed. I released my legs and kissed down to his earlobe and nibbled it.

"Ai and Maya are here." I smiled and run down the stairs. When I got down there Grandma stopped me.

"Tomiko…Ai and I talked we will make sure everything will go as planned."

"You said that the two demons won't know who is who right?"

"Yes that's right."

"What about the scent?"

"The smell in the room will cover your scent and his."

"And the masks?"

"They won't come off for a whole week."

"So basically no one will know who is who."

"Yes. This ritual is to see the strength."

"Milord it is nice to see you again." Maya said in the other room. I took a deep breath and walked out to see Ai and Maya.

"Where is Kei?" Sesshomaru looked at me making me ignore his glare.

"He is injured." My smiled turned into a frown. I looked at Maya and seen her expression didn't show any sadness.

"It was his fault. He went to help someone else." Maya said. I started to breathe harder.

"Where is he?"

"He is at the cave." I ran out of the castle and ran into the woods. _She doesn't show sadness for him. She doesn't even look like she shed a tear._ I stopped at a river and seen someone standing on the other side.

"Tomiko?"

"Yumi?" Suddenly she lunged at me.

"We all thought you was dead…guess I can kill you know…everything was going smoothly." She swung her sword at me.

"Reap!" I growled. Fear and Hope appeared in my hands.

"_Someone is feeling hot tonight."_

"Shut up Fear! If she lives then they will come looking for me." I said. I blocked her sword.

"Looks like someone has been training." She chuckled. I saw an opening and took it and cut her stomach making her growl.

"I don't have time." I said.

"_Fear…you need to kill her!"_

"_Fine, but I want a rest for tomorrow."_ He said. Suddenly fire shot at Yumi.

"What the hell?" Yumi growled.

"Fear what is going on?"

"_My dragon side wants release."_

"_No if you do that then you might kill Tomiko."_

"_Do you trust me?"_ I looked at Fear and seen a dragon reflection,

"Yes."

"_Release me…you make up your own release spell. When done throw me up in the air."_

"Fall to your knees in Fear!" I yelled throwing him in the air. The dagger disappeared and a black dragon came in sight.

"It's true," Yumi said. "Your mother would be happy right now."

"_Her mother will not know anything until Tomiko allows it."_ Fear growled at her. She transformed into her car form.

"Bring it dragon." She hissed.

"_Get out of here…Tomiko."_ He growled. I nodded and ran to the cave and seen demons standing around the barrier.

"They aren't here." A demon said leaving. I hiding in a bush and ran into the cave when they were gone. I ran into Kei's room and didn't see him. I ran into Ai's room and still didn't see him.

"Kei!" I yelled. I opened my room and seen Kei lying on my bed. I ran to his side and seen blood, bondages, and arrowheads.

"I am sorry my love…I can't keep my promise to you." He moaned.

"Kei…Maya is ok…she is fine."

"Not Maya…Tomiko…I am sorry…I can't keep my promise." I started to cry and my trembling fingers were on his face.

"Kei you can't leave me."

"He is dying." Maya said. I looked up at her.

"I can see that." I snapped at her.

"He loves you." She said angry.

"What are you talking about?"

"He calls you his love."

"That doesn't mean anything. Maya! He saved me when no one tried. I was like a daughter to him."

"I know, but something isn't right when we saved you. When we did he changed more." She said. Sesshomaru walked in and Maya leaned towards him.

"Just get out of my room both of you…better yet," I said crying more. "Just leave the cave…go to the castle and never come back here. Kei doesn't need you to play with him like this Maya." Maya left the room. I started to clean his blood off his face and looked to see Sesshomaru watching me.

"Maya…Tomiko…Ai." Kei moaned.

"Shh." I whispered untying his top kimono and started removing the old bondages. Sesshomaru growled at me making me roll my eyes. _He will be fine…just need to take care of him._

"_She is dead and not able to say a single word."_

"_Fear, did you eat her?"_

"_Yep and no one seen me in my dragon form."_ I wanted to say something, but Sesshomaru was watching me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Make sure you don't do anything you regret."

"Regret what?"

"What you said to Maya really hurt her." I looked at him and stood in front of him.

"What she did to Kei hurt him too. She told him she loved him when they left and here she is hanging over you and not attending to him. One I would never leave my mate's side even if it kills me." His face turned cold, angry, and emotionless.

"Your mate?"

"Yes…if I have a mate."

"They aren't mates."

"So…I won't leave the men that I love neither." I reached for Kei when he moved, but was pulled away from him by Sesshomaru.

"I will not let any men touch you…you are mine." I pulled away from him.

"I am not yours!" I said pulling away.

"Don't piss me off."

"Get pissed off…because I am sick of seen Kei like this. I never saw him like this until you came. I will not let the one man that saved me die."

"What am I?"

"A lord that I gave myself to without see what would happen until it was too late," I kneeled down to Kei. I started cleaning his wound and seen them slowly healing. I walked outside and seen the herbs were still by the tree. I grabbed them and turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there. Suddenly he pulled me to a kiss. I started to kiss him back and pulled away.

"Tomiko please."

"Lord Sess-"

"Just Sesshomaru." I smiled. _How can I be mad at him? He has that effect on me._

"Ok...Sesshomaru I just need to help him and we can talk later."

"Fine, but don't touch him so gently like that. I want you doing that to me only." I smiled and kissed him and walked into the room. I quickly go the herbs and water done. I put some of my saliva in pot and mixed it when the herbs and water.

"Don't take him from me too." Maya said.

"Who?" I see Fear and Hope standing out.

"Gone," I whispered looking to see the daggers gone. "Maya a woman can only be with one man at a time."

"I can't give them up." She said.

"Then there is going to be a problem."

"What?"

"Kei will leave you." I said appealing the herb. He hissed and moaned. I cover him up when I appealed the herbs completely.

"How would you know?"

"Maya you changed a lot. I never saw you or Kei like this. Usually you two are strong together and never was injured in battle. What happened?"

"I was being stupid and I left my back open." I looked at him and back to her.

"Tomiko did you take those daggers?" Sesshomaru asked me. I smiled and he rolled his eyes.

"I think I am rubbing off on you…you just rolled your eyes." I said teasing him. I grabbed the bucket of water and walked passed May and him.

"Hey! Don't distract me like that." He said following me.

"Me distract you?" I said. He growled making me roll my eyes. I dumped out the water and went to the water pump. I got more water and walked back into the room. I sat the bucket down.

"You already cleaned his wounds…why would you need that?" Maya asked me.

"This water is drinking water…it's going to be hard to give him water, but we are lucky that I see Ai do this a lot." I drank some water and held it in my mouth.

"Why?" I looked at her and back to Sesshomaru. I swallowed the water.

"I have to give it to him by mouth." I said drinking water and leaning towards him.

"No!" Sesshomaru growled. I stopped and looked at him and swallowed the water again.

"I need to…there is no way to get water in his body." I said pointing at Kei.

"There has to be another way." He said. Maya didn't look happy

"If she doesn't do it then Kei will have no water."

"Another way."

"You are a stubborn man Sesshomaru." I said. Suddenly Maya pulled my arm towards her.

"Lord Sesshomaru is his name."

"Will Lord Sesshomaru that is the only way to get water in his system."

"Maya can put water in his system." Sesshomaru said. I stood up and looked at her.

"I guess."

"You guess! His has been there for you and that is all you are going to say!" I said angry. I took a step towards her making Sesshomaru get in front of her.

"Now, Tomiko behave."

"No…I'll do it. And you stay back." I said to Sesshomaru. I walked over to Kei and got some water in my mouth. I leaned towards him and slowly pushed water into his mouth. He slowly drank it making me pull back. I looked up to see Sesshomaru gone.

"What did you two do when we was at war?" Maya asked.

"Maya, that is my business not yours." I said.

* * *

_**~Month Later~**_

The ritual starts today. Kei has healed completely and had been helping me with my training. And Sesshomaru never talked to me and that is what bugged me the most. I never understood what his problem was. I was helping a friend and he got mad at me. Maya decided to stay with him making it harder to talk or even see her come to the show house. Ai and Kei ignored their angry at her and just treated her same like they did in the past. I basically ignored her. Kei didn't like it that I was doing that. "She shouldn't have to do this and this warrior's outfit…shows too much skin." I looked at my warrior's outfit. It was leather tank top and pants.

"Just a little leather won't hurt. Also I must, I told my Grandma I would and I will not let Seiji die. Is he here?" I said grabbing a mask that covers my eyes and top of my nose.

"No he won't be here until night time." Ai said.

"The first match is the dog and cat." Grandma announced. I walked into the arena and seen people looking, cheering, and yelling around.

"This reminds me of the charity auction."

"Hey Dog! What land are you from." I looked at a girl.

"If you win I'll tell you." I said getting ready to attack. She smirked and lunged at me. I watched closely as she swung her daggers around. I took her left dagger and throw it at Kei's head. He dodged and looked at me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You shouldn't be out here…someone will know who I am." I said blocking her daggers. I see Kei leaving and I did a back flip to get away from her dagger. She was basically chasing after me as I was moving away from her dagger.

"Finish her up!" Grandma yelled. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I looked up at her and she nodded. I looked back at the girl. I lunged at her and took her dagger out of her hand. I started to attack her making her back away from me. I kicked her leg making her fall to the ground. I quickly got on top of her and pointed my dagger at her neck. She looked up at me.

"Dog wins." I stood up and walked up to Grandma. She gave me a smile making me excited. I bite my lip and stopped when I saw Sesshomaru walking towards Grandma. _Don't bite your lip…don't look at him. Just walk straight._ I know he glanced at me and walked to Grandma.

"Milord you are late."

"Daiki wanted to talk to me…who won?"

"The dog." I stopped at the gate and bowed and left the arena.

"Next is dog and dragon." I sat down and seen Ai walking towards me. She kneeled down and looked at my cut on my lip.

"Does it hurt?"

"No." I said watching the dog and dragon fight.

"That is Sumiko." I nodded and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Can they hear us?"

"No all these rooms are sound proof to help with cheating."

"Why is he here?" I asked her. She looked at Sesshomaru and back at me.

"Remember he is taking part in this too."

"I know, but is Maya with him?"

"Yes and she is also fighting too." I looked at Kei and seen his pain. I stood up and touched Kei's shoulder and he pulled me into a hug.

"I might leave after this." He whispered.

"What? Why? Where are you going?"

"I am going back to my home land." He released me and sat down. I looked at Ai and she shrugged her shoulders. I sighed and walked into the back and removed my mask. I looked into the bucket of water and washed my face. _I told Kei everything will be fine…and I lied…I made things worse._ I started crying. I held in my sobs and allowed my tears to fall from my eyes.

"Tomiko some of the rules have changed. I think the Elder talked to the four lord and ladies." I washed my face and walked out.

"What has changed?"

"The week has been changed to two days."

"Ok?" I confused to why that was so important.

"The wielder can use their powers from their daggers at full strength," She said. I looked at her and cocked my head. "But Fear or Hope can't take their dragon form." I felt Fear growling inside my head.

"Calm down Fear…you make it seem like you want to fight."

"_Oh my beloved pup…I want to see the demons look at me with fear. I love seeing fear." _

"Sometimes I think you are crazy."


	5. Chapter 5

My head was pulsing with pain, my body trembling with weakness, and my voice taken from a witch so I couldn't use my powers. _Now I can't call on Fear or Hope. _"What is wrong dog?" I took a deep breath and could feel fear getting angry.

"_Release us."_

"_She can't talk."_ I dodged her daggers and she conjured fire making it hit my shoulder making me fall to my knees. I grunted in pain and stood up. _Seiji…think of Seiji._

"Re-reap." I said finally. The daggers started glowing. I pointed Hope at the dragon and seen lighting coming from her.

"_She is going to the back." _Fear said. I turned and blocked her daggers.

"Take flight Ryo." She said making fire come from her dagger. I jumped back and see burns on my arms. I looked at Grandma and seen her face filled with worry.

"You need to stop it." I look up to find Ai talking to Grandma. The dragon girl went to attack me, but I somehow got her on her back and my daggers were on her chest. I looked up at Grandma and Ai and smirked. Ai nodded her head and walked off.

"Dog wins." Grandma said. I helped her up and she glared at me. I turned to leave, but was stopped by her.

"What is your name?"

"I told you if you win I would tell you." I smiled nicely.

"Next is Water and Tiger." I moved her hands off my arm and walked back to the rooms.

"I mean it Maya you tell him that is her…I will kill you myself." I heard Ai growl.

"Why?"

"I am here for my father not him." I said walking into sight.

"Sure you are," Maya growled. I walked next to Ai. "You are not the Tomiko I know long ago."

"Look Maya I changed a lot for the better. I didn't want people treating me like a child…I want to be treated like everyone else. And I wouldn't talk you left Kei and you always told me you loved him. Was that a lie?" She growled and walked away.

"I am warning you Maya you speak a word your dead." Ai said pulling me with her when she walked away.

"Why would you try stopping the match?"

"You were getting burned badly." She said closing the door to our room.

"I am here to help Seiji I will not back out," I said in a firm voice. Suddenly the door to our room swung open. Grandma walked in. "Grandma did you see me?"

"Yes and I see the witches spell is off." I nodded. Ai appealed the herbs and the burns started healing. Ai looked at Grandma.

"How much more?"

"Three." Grandma said brushing a hair out of my face.

"Who?"

"Whoever wins this match you fight? Then Sumiko fights a Snake. And Maya fights a Witch. You fight winners," She said. "And then the game is over."

"Ok for the two day why did that get changed?"

"Mating season is in a three days. Half of the animals are in heat now and that will cause trouble, so I moved it short."

"Do I really have to sleep with the winner?"

"That is up to the winner." Grandma said.

"I hear Daiki is in it." Ai added.

"Can someone take my place?"

"No."

"I am here to win for Seiji not to get laid." I said. They looked at me and smiled.

"You won't be scared trust me…you'll be almost in heat and want sex." Grandma said laughing. I blushed and turned around leaving them laughing. _The only person I allowed touch me was Sesshomaru, but if I am in heat…I won't even have control over my body. Great. Why did I do this again? Yea for Seiji._

"Tiger won! Sumiko and Maya Won too!" I bite my lip and took a deep breath.

"Ok just fight." I said. Ai walked behind me and nodded.

"Ok Tomiko…the Tiger isn't what worries me…its Maya and Sumiko, but more Maya."

"Don't worry Kei has taught me her weakness. And Sumiko I just need to make her tired."

"Alright, but you need to watch their magic." I nodded.

"Reap you two." Fear yawned and Hope giggled.

"When you are finished with the Tiger hurry and go to the next arena…Sumiko. Then a ten minute break and then Maya." I walked out to the arena and seen the tiger waiting.

"Hurry up dog!"

"Come one what is the rush?" I said ready for her to attack. In a quick moment she was in front of me and cut my forearm.

"Hiss and kill." She called. Suddenly two shades appeared. They held dagger and lunged at me. I blocked and dodged as good as I could.

"_This is dark magic…Hope this is your part."_

"_What would you do without me Fear?" _

"Guys this isn't the time for that."

"_Someone is in a rush."_ Fear said laughing.

"Go Hope." I said as mists were released from hope. The mists went towards the shadows and they disappeared.

"_Combined our powers."_ Fear said.

"How?"

"_Clap us together and yell Reap in fear and hope."_ I back away from the tiger's daggers. I clapped them together.

"Reap in fear and hope." I said as the two daggers became longer daggers.

"Dog has tricks." The tiger hissed.

"Jump and Kill! Go!" She yelled and her daggers became a single sword. I lunged at her and almost got her sword out of her hand, but she kicked Hope out of my hand. She held her sword at my neck and I kicked her in the face with my leg.

"Thought that wasn't going to work."

"_You did that real good, but next times don't test things out before doing."_

"Fear…what are you talking about?"

"_Hey you know what I was talking about."_ I swung Fear at her side and got her on her hip. She looked at me and growled.

"How are you holding up Hope?" I said blocking and pushing the girl back.

"_Just sitting in a wall…and it hurts!"_ She yelled. I chuckled and blocked the tiger's sword.

"Fear Hope." I said.

"That won't work again." I smirked at her and raised Fear.

"Let is rain lightening Fear." I said. Then lightening was chasing the girl around and a scream came from her when a lightning bolt struck her. She was on her legs and fell to the ground. She tried getting up, but the lightening hit her again making her black out.

"Dog wins!" I ran out of the arena and seen Sumiko standing in the middle of the arena.

"Dog Vs. Dog." A guy yelled. Sumiko lunged at me before the door closed making me back away from her.

"Let's dance." She said. I lunged at her. I never know she was this strong by looking at her body. She looked small and weak, but she was small and strong.

"Who trained you?" I asked her.

"My father." I smiled and tossed her left dagger in the air. I caught it and throw it at her father's leg. He looked at it and was going to say something.

"Behave!" Grandma yelled. I looked at her and nodded slowly. I gasped when Sumiko came from behind me and tripped me. I rolled and jumped up.

"Growl Hana." She said. Water surround me making me look around. The water became a whirlpool that surrounds us.

"Tomiko how have you been?" I looked at her shocked.

"You know who I was?"

"Of course those eyes…remind me of your father."

"How long have you know?"

"I know when you were born." She laughed.

"What did I do to you guys?"

"You made mother a whore…you are the reason why father is sleeping with other women. He never looks at me like he did…because he thought all his daughters were other men's offspring's." She growled. The water moved closer to me making me gasp when the water cut through my skin.

"I didn't do that…she is the one who sleep with my father. I didn't have anything to do with it." I said looking at her.

"We blame you." She lunged at me making me block her dagger. We were fighting in the whirlpool over an hour. We were trembling and wounded real good.

"Just give up." I looked at her and nodded.

"I can't I need to win."

"Why?"

"My father." I said standing up slowly. I kicked her making her fall to the ground. The water disappeared and Sumiko was lying on the ground unconscious. _Her powers may be strong, but it was too much on her body._

"Dog wins." Grandma said. I fell to the ground unconscious. The only thing I seen was Kei running toward me.

* * *

I opened my eyes and seen it was dark. "The men are ready to hunt."

"If Tomiko can't fight she needs to forfeit."

"Alright I'll tell them." Grandma said.

"No Grandma…I want to fight…I will not give up." I said sitting up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Frist you need more blood." She said walking out of the room. I stood up and felt my head spinning. I took a deep breath and started to follow her. _Why would I need blood?_

"You lost a lot of blood." Ai said.

"How do I get blood?"

"I give you some of mine." Kei said moving his arm towards me. I jerked.

"I can't take blood like that." I said touching my stomach. _I don't want his blood. I don't want blood._

"Get me a cup."

"No!" I yelled. "I don't want blood I will be fine."

"Tomiko, please don't push yourself too hard." Ai said. Kei nodded and left the room. I started to get my head clear and I walked out and see Maya standing next to someone. I look up and seen Maya talking to Kei.

"Don't let it get to you…Kei is saying goodbye."

"Still…it hurts me to see the two people I looked up to fall apart." I said. Ai moved my head to her.

"If you are really here to help your father then beat her."

"I will try, but I don't want to go to the ritual for two days." She smiled and hugged me.

"It might be very exotic and the male will be very long lasting." She said. I blushed and moved away from her.

"Then you go…and I'll fight." She thought for a moment and nodded no.

"Maybe next time." She said. I rolled my eyes and walked out and looked up and seen ten men standing behind Grandma. They had their faces covered and were wearing a black warriors kimono with armor. Their hair was held behind their mask.

"Why is their face painted?"

"There is no way in telling who is who and when you win we will paint your face too." She said.

"Let's began." Grandma said. There was Masaru and Mai, then Seiji and a girl and another couple sitting next to Grandma. Seiji leaned over and was talking to Grandma. Seiji stood up and everyone looked at him.

"We have summoned the demon and the hunter will go and kill the demon…then the females will fight their last match. Winner will go into the cave and prepare. Now remember since its close to mating season…we cut down the ritual." He said. I looked at him and he must have noticed me because he appeared in front of me.

"Seiji!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Don't say my name…please." I begged him. He looked at Grandma and she smiled.

"Why are you in this?"

"When were you going to tell me, you was my father?" He jerked and paced in front of me.

"Never. I didn't want you to live in this life."

"Will it's hard when your parents are from that life and that life is haunting me." I said.

"Forfeit."

"No." I said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away, but I pulled away with force.

"To-"

"Don't…people are looking at you crazy…just let me fight…Grandma wants me to."

"Grandma? Oh that old women."

"Seiji get up here its time." Grandma said. When he left Maya lunged at me. I watched her speed increase by the second. She disarmed Fear in a second.

"It's your fault…Kei is leaving." I laughed and pointed Hope at her.

"That you did on your own. Reap Fear!" Fear didn't come to me making me look at him.

"_I don't want you to win."_

"Fear, get down here now…or I don't know what I'll do." Maya slashed me on my chest. I yelped in pain. I looked at Hope.

"_Fear!"_ I blocked Maya with Hope.

"Kill Snake." Suddenly her daggers turned into snakes. She throws them at me and with every snake she throws another would replace the other.

"Fear!" I yelled. Snakes were surrounding me.

"I will make sure they can't even find your body." Maya whispered. Snake bites into my ankle making me yelp in pain.

"_Say this…Destroy them all Fear and Hope!"_ Fear appeared in my hand.

"Destroy them all Fear and Hope!" I throw my daggers in the air. Suddenly five dragons came out of the daggers. A blue, silver, gold, red, and back dragon destroyed the snakes.

"What powers is that?"

"It's Fear and Hope. The Northern lands bloodline." I said.

"Raise your head and smell the blood…Life and Death." She said. Snakes started to attack the dragon. I started to feeling tired and Maya started to get tired too.

"_If you stop right now…you might be able to live." _

"No I won't…not until I win." I said closing my eyes. I opened them and seen Seiji talking to Grandma.

"Hunters go!" Grandma yelled. The two snakes ate two of the dragons.

"Fear and Hope come on…you guys can do it." I whispered. I stood up and lunged at Maya. She blocked my daggers. I kicked her in the stomach and she fell back.

"Just because you have help from them doesn't mean you will win."

"I've been trained by people that never betrayed me." I said. She jumped at me and held a dagger at my neck and I brought my leg to my chest and kicked her making her fall backwards. She was on the ground and I was on top of her. My dagger was at her heart.

"Kei told me you weren't good at holding down people."

"The match is over," Grandma said. "Dog wins." I got off her and she laid there unmovable. The dragons and snakes disappeared. I walked into my room and sat down.

"She let me win…I know it." I said.

"Maybe, but come on…you can rest later." Ai walked me into the hot springs and allowed me to soak. I held in my gasp and moans of pain. I see wounds, cuts, and bruises everywhere on my body.

"I won?"

"Yes."

"Then Seiji will be ok?"

"Yes…thanks to you he will." I smiled and see Grandma walking in the room.

"All you need to do is announce what land you are for, but we can do that after you are done." I went under water feeling the hot water surround my face. It hurt, but it felt good

"_We are leaving for a while…call on us when you are heiress." _

"_You are a weird person, Tomiko."_ I came up and looked around.

"Where are you going?"

"_To our resting place…see the lady can only call on us when need…we can't be used whenever. Our powers are limited with rest." _Fear said. I reached for a towel and dried myself. I got dressed and sat down at some girls painted the top of my face. They placed the mask on me. I stood up and followed Grandma out to the arena.

"The winner will now say what land she is from." She moved and waved her hand so I can stand in front of her.

"I am from the Northern Lands!"

"Are you going to tell us who you are?"

"No people that is always unknown." Grandma said moving me behind her. Seiji was behind me and he looked please.

"I want you to meet my mate." He said pulling me with him. He stopped in front of a girl. She was wearing a green kimono with white flower petals. Her eyes were purple and her hair was black.

"What is your name?"

"My love this is my daughter." He said. She looked at him and to me.

"The one that you had with Mai?"

"Yes…don't be mad."

"I am not mad…I just wanted to know where she has been hiding and she appears when you need an heir." I looked at her confused and hurt. I was going to walk away, but I wanted her to know I wasn't here for the throne.

"I was living with Ai and them for twenty year and the rest I've been underground…literally." I said nervous.

"Shut up Lily…she is my grand-daughter and I am the one who found her and told her who she is…I've been dreaming about her and couldn't find her until she came to shore." Grandma said walking up to us. I bowed to Lily when Grandma pulled me away.

* * *

I sat on the bed in the chamber. Ai and Grandma left me alone. _Great this is going to suck…I wanted someone to take my place. No one would know._ I gasped when someone touched my chin. I looked up and seen a men. I started to tremble. "You look very familiar."

"Really?" I said. I looked into his eyes more and seen the eyes that I yearned for. _Sesshomaru…he won…and he doesn't even know who I am._ He leaned towards me and kissed me. I gasped when I was pushed back on my back. _His just kisses me._ "Who?"

"Does it matter?" I growled when he moved my kimono open.

"Just getting down to business?"

"Yes…those legs, hips, and smirking got me." I gasped when he opened my legs and moved himself in between my legs. I felt my body ringing with lust. I looked up at him and see his eyes were shining with lust and desire.

"Wait." I moaned. He positions himself at my entrance and thrusts into me making me yelp in pain. I went to move away, but he held onto my hips.

"You got into this tournament when you know that another man was going to have your body." He growled. I arched my back when he thrust into me with a hard, but gentle thrust.

"What?"

"Don't play that game with me…I know." He growled in my ear._ He knows and he is mad…real mad._

"I am sorry…ok…I am sorry," I whimpered with him thrusting into me. "Maybe I should have told you, but you never talked to me."

"Was you going to let another men touch you?"

"Why would it matter to you?" He stopped and sat up and pulled me with him. He grabbed my hair and gentle pulled my head back. He kissed me with lust.

"You are mine." He growled and thrust into me making me bite my lip. He thrust into me over and over driving me to the edge. He bites into my neck making me grunt.

"Sesshomaru I-" I gasped when he turned me over on my stomach and pulled my hips up. He thrust into me. I moaned and started feeling hotter and hotter.

"I want to hear you scream my name…Tomiko." I looked back at him and bite my lip.

"I am too hot." I whispered.

"You are in heat…early." He growled. He began moving inside me. He grabbed my breast and played with them.

"Ugh! Ah!" I moaned. I looked behind me and seen him watching me.

"The whole month my lust has been building for you and know I got you to myself. I will not let you sleep." He said.

"Lord Sesshomaru-"

"What did you call me?" He thrust into me hard making me almost fall forwards.

"Sesshomaru …more." I growled. _I can't fight it…the pain is too much…with him having me the pain is going away. Oh god if he keeps doing that I am going to climax soon._

"Don't climax yet." He growled grabbing my arm and pulling me up to him. I leaned my head back and bite my lip even harder making me draw blood.

"I can't hold it in!" Sesshomaru thrust into me more. "Sesshomaru!"

"Go ahead." He said. I climaxed and when I did I screamed his name. He leaned towards me and seen my arms trembling. He pulled out of me and rolled me on my back.

"No more." I said out of breath.

"You kept your body away from me for a month…I am not letting that happen again." He kicked my inner thigh and moved up to my stomach and licked my navel. I gasped and went to move, but he held me down. He licked my wounds healing every single one. The scars he healed were gone. My wrists didn't have scars.

"Thanks…those scars brought memories back."

"Come." He said kissing me.

"I won't be able to take anymore." I said. He kissed me and thrust into me making me moan in his mouth. _I guess another round won't hurt._

* * *

I lay on the bed unable to move, tired, and out of breath. "I couldn't control myself. I wanted you too much." He said pulling out of me. He sat on the bed and looked at me. I moved the covers over myself and laid my forearm on my forehead.

"I wanted you just like that, but I wanted to do this when I had energy and when can we take off this masks?" I asked him touching mine.

"They don't come off until we leave the cave."

"Magic." I chuckled.

"Why were you in the tournament?"

"For Seiji." I said sitting up slowly holding the covers to my body.

"Seiji? Why?"

"I am his daughter." I said biting my lip. He jumped off the bed and started pacing.

"Does he know that we had sex?"

"No…why would it matter?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Seiji will kill me. I just thought he was looking out for you and thought he won't care if I had you, but since you are his daughter…I broke our deal." He said.

"What deal?"

"I am forbidden to bed his daughter at any cost." He said.

"What will happen if you are caught?"

"My land is gone and I am sent to death."

"Seiji won't kill you he loves you too much." I said.

"I wish you would have told me earlier." I was shocked and confused.

"I found out not that long ago…my Grandma knows I was Seiji's and she didn't care when she know I let you sleep with me." I said. He looked at me.

"She is going to want something…knowing her."

"Sesshomaru please…if Seiji finds out…he won't kill you." I said grabbing his hand. He started to pull away, but I pulled him to a kiss.

"No." He whispered

"You leave me again…Sesshomaru and I will not be yours." I said kissing down his neck and moving towards his earlobe. I didn't touch his chest because I know he didn't like people touching him there.

"You can't be mine." He growled. He pulled away more. I released him and looked at him.

"You say that now…so what now?"_ He is going to leave…I know it._

"Stop biting your lip." He growled. I stood up and wanted into the water and washed myself. I watched the water ripples.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him without looking at him.

"We will tell them we didn't have sex…and we will go our separate ways." I nodded and looked up at the ceiling. There was water coming from above.

* * *

The next morning we set around doing nothing. I started to feel lustful and I know he know that. I would get in the cold water and mediate. "How long are you going to do that?"

"Why do you want me to get out?"

"You don't have to." He said walking in with a towel around his waist.

"Maybe I should get out." I said ready to move, but remembered I was naked. He smiled in amusement.

"Those daggers you were using…where did you get them?"

"Grandma said they are for the heiress." I said looking at my hands. I didn't feel Fear or Hope. I felt lonely and clenched my fist. Suddenly they were in my hands.

"_What is up with you?"_

"_We miss you too." _Hope said.

"You can't hear them can you?" I asked Sesshomaru looking up at him.

"No special daggers that are made out of their master's fangs can only be heard by bloodlines." I nodded my head and looked at the daggers. The blank and white dragons turned into dogs.

"Are you two supposed to be sleeping?"

_Couldn't sleep with someone is calling for us."_

"Oops."

"_We need to go…we will visit again."_ Suddenly they were gone. I shrugged and went back to mediating. I closed my eyes. _Hmm they seemed to be in a rush._ I felt the water move against my hair. _Guess he got out._ I was shocked when I felt his lips on mine.

"Hold on!" I said moving away from him.

"I can't hold it back."

"Sesshomaru you need to control your inner demon." I said. I went to move and was on top of Sesshomaru in a second.

"I want you."

"No you don't…you need to relax." I said moving.

"Tomiko I know when my inner demon gets hold of me and I know it isn't." He said.

"I don't want you to feeling guilty then you are now." He smirked and kissed me.

"There are many things that I feel guilty for and this is nothing." He said touching my entrance. I gasped when he thrust two fingers into me. I couldn't believe how much stamina he had or I had. We finally made it to the bed and we were lying next to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

I started to wake up and didn't see Sesshomaru around me. I sat up and heard Kei's voice out of the blue. "What did you do to her? She never allowed a single men close to her…did you take her by force?"

"No…keep your voice down." Sesshomaru growled at Kei. I quickly put a nightgown kimono on and walked out of the cave and see it was night. I gasped when Kei grabbed my arm.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Kei I am fine." I whispered.

"He thinks I raped you." Sesshomaru said. I looked at Kei and nodded no.

"No he wouldn't do that to me."

"And you know he so well."

"I got to know him for a whole month…and I know it's not much, but I gave myself to him." I said standing in front of Kei.

"Why?"

"Please just stop."

"You are just like her." I jerked and looked at Kei. He was more than just pissed off. He raised his hand and turned to leave. I reached for him, but he jumped back.

"Kei…please…I-I don't want to loss you too." I whispered holding in my sobbing.

"No Tomiko…don't start crying, you know I hate it when you do that." He said closing his eyes. I reached for him and he turned around and started walking away.

"Kei! Kei!" I yelled for him. I clenched my fist and fell to my knees. The one person that I trusted and needed was gone. He is the reason why I am alive, breathing, and safe and I betrayed him.

"What happened here?" Seiji asked.

"I made Kei mad at me…really mad at me." I said looking in the direction he went in.

"Come on." Seiji said picking me up and I started trembling.

"I can walk." I said shaky. I went to move, but he held onto me.

"Here I can take her." Sesshomaru said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked in the direction hoping Kei would be back.

"He isn't come back is he?"

"He just needs time." I closed my eyes and started calming down.

"Bring her in her room. And later we need to talk." I felt anxious and looked at Sesshomaru. He didn't show no worry or anything. We got to the room and he sat me down on the bed. I hugged my pillow and closed my eyes.

"What did I do?"

"You did nothing…it was me," He said sitting on the bed and put his hands on his face. "I have that effect on others. I cause trouble." I got off the bed and stood in front of him. I took his hands in mine and made him look at me.

"It was not your fault…I also have the effect of making me people crazy." I smiled.

"I can't get enough of you." He said moving his hands to my hips and pulling me towards him.

"You will be tired of me soon."

"I know it! I told her she was just going crazy…you broke our deal." Seiji said holding his angry down. "That deal doesn't have anything on me." I said.

"You are my daughter."

"A daughter that you know about since birth and you didn't try finding me." I said looking at him. Sesshomaru pulled me back when I took a step forward.

"Yes I did break the deal…and I didn't know she was your daughter, but Masaru's." Sesshomaru said. Seiji started pacing.

"I can't believe this happened again!"

"Again?" I asked them. Seiji stopped and looked at Sesshomaru.

"You didn't tell her?"

"I didn't think of it at the moment."

"Yes of course only to get her in bed." Seiji said. I looked at them.

"What is he talking about Sesshomaru?"

"Wow you get to call him by his first name too." Seiji added. I looked at Sesshomaru and he moved away from me.

"Sesshomaru?" Seiji walked towards me.

"If he won't tell then I will." He said.

"Seiji! Can we talk about this?"

"No! You took my only daughter from me…she loved you so much. And it got her killed. You are the reason why the Northern land is falling. You killed her!" Seiji yelled. "And you are trying to get to Tomiko because she was her twin." Suddenly bright light forms around Sesshomaru making me block my eyes. I opened them and he was gone.

"I hope you are happy and when were you going to tell me I had a twin?" I asked to him.

"I did this to protect you!"

"No you did this because you lost your daughter to him…how did he kill her?"

"She followed him in battle and she was killed."

"She followed him…I don't want to start arguing with you…so I am not going to say anything." I walked out of the room, but was stopped by Seiji.

"I will not let you throw your life away." He said. Ai appeared next to him.

"Let me go."

"Ai…this is an order…I want her locked up. She can stay with you, but I don't want her out of her room or near Sesshomaru." I looked at Ai.

"He can't do this can he?"

"He is the lord of the northern lands." I pulled away, but nothing worked.

"Take her to Ai's. And she never leaves the cave." The soldiers surround me and grabbed me from him. I was being dragged out of the central place and put on a wagon. The wagon began moving._ He is serious about locking me up_. I couldn't move or anything with my ankles and wrists bonded. When we got to the cave it was quite, empty, and dark.

"We have orders to stay with you until Lord Seiji says you can leave the cave." A soldier said. They pulled me to them making me struggle.

"I can go on my own…just let me go!" I yelled. He released me and I followed them up to the show house and into my room. I noticed my room was changed a little. My bed was moved in the corner, windows nailed closed, and door that lead outside was nailed too.

* * *

_**~One Week Later~**_

I watched as Ai was showing two new girls how to use daggers. I couldn't use or try using daggers anymore. _This is sucks._ I stood up and started to feel sick. I throw up and looked up. I saw vomit making me shake. "Tomiko!" _Not again…why am I getting sick?_

"It's nothing…I just need to rest." I moaned. I walked by a worker.

"Tomiko?" Ai growled.

"I am fine Ai…can you please clean that up…I don't need people talking." I said walking into my room with the soldiers behind me. I stopped and started to breath hard. I leaned onto the wall and everything went black.

* * *

I hear a humming sound coming from my side. I opened my eyes and seen Ai humming her favorite song. I turned my head to her and she stopped and looked down at me. "What happened?"

"You have a fever also you are with child." I closed my eyes and nodded no.

"I can't be…Seiji will be mad. I can't!" I growled. She made me look at her and swiped my tears away.

"It's alright…Tomiko."

"I said that to Kei and look what happened…everything wasn't alright." I said sitting up. I gasped when everything started spinning.

"You need to rest. The fever is still strong and can harm the baby," She pushed me gently onto the bed.

"What am I going to do?"

"You will rest first…then we have to tell Lord Sesshomaru."

"Ai, are you mad at me?" She looked down at me and smiled.

"How can I be mad at you?"

"What I did with Sesshomaru?"

"No." She kissed my head and walked off. I closed my eyes and could hear Hope and Fear talking to each other.

"_You miss her just admit it."_

"_Hope I don't miss her…she was annoying."_

"_If you don't miss her then why do you sneak off and watch her?"_

"_She is a troublesome child."_

"Fear! Hope!" I yelled, but they didn't answer back then their voices started fading away. I stood up and walked to the window and looked out and watched the snow falling from the sky. I noticed it was dark and I was still watching the snow. I felt something moving on the other side of the cave's walls.

"Tomiko you should be in bed."

"I know, but something is out there on the other side of the cave," I said feeling uneasy.

"No one is out there, if they were they might die soon…the snow is very strong tonight." Ai said. I sat down and she handed me some food. _Maybe it was my imagination._

"Thanks." I said. She walked to the window and seen the snow.

"This cave isn't a real cave," She said waving her hand. "This is an illusion." I stood up and looked at the cave wall disappearing.

"That is how snow and rain gets in here?"

"Yes." She said smiling.

"No one knows?"

"They think it's the opening on top." She chuckled.

"I thought that. And who all knows?"

"Only you, I, Kei, and Maya know." I looked at the ground and started to feel sad.

"I miss them," I said watching her put more wood in the fire. "Ai? Did you know I had a twin?" She jerked and looked at me.

"Your father is here…he said he'll be here tomorrow." We waited and the door opened. I looked behind me and seen Seiji. He watched me closely.

"You still mad at me?" He asked.

"You'll be mad at me." I said sitting down. Ai left the room making me nervous.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I bite my lips and looked at the ground and to him.

"I am…I am with child." I said quietly. I watched his face change from calm to angrier.

"Who?" I cocked my head and he punched the wall making me jump.

"Seiji?"

"I will kill him." He turned to leave the room. I ran after him, but the soldiers stopped me. I struggled and tried calling after him.

"Why would you do that?" He stopped and turned to look at me.

"He took something that wasn't his." He growled.

"Something?"

"Tomiko…I will not loss you to him." He said.

"I am not yours!" I yelled. Ai walked up and stopped by Seiji.

"Ai that thing she is carrying…do something about it." He ordered. I stopped moving and looked at him.

"I will not let you kill my baby." I said.

"That baby is a bastard child."

"Like me?" He looked at me and waved his hand. The soldiers started pulling me back into my room.

"If you don't do this Ai…I will send in someone who can," He said. "Get the soldiers ready we are going to visit an old friend." He said.

"Let me go!" I yelled. They throw me on my bed and walked out of my room. I went to open the door, but nothing I did would help. I went to my window and seen Seiji getting on his horse. He looked up and seen me. I saw fire in his eyes and it wanted blood. _Why is he doing this? Why?_ I walked away from the window leaving him staring an empty window. A worker walked in with food. I thanked her and she handed me a note.

"_Tomiko, I told your father I won't do it. He has me locked up in another room. I can't help you. I am sorry. I didn't think your father would react like this. And your Grandma knew you were going to be with child. She saw it in her vision. She said that baby inside you will be a good influence to the northern lands. Your father might be too stubborn to see that. You need to get out of there somehow and go stop him. I can't do anything. Please be careful my beloved Tomiko. Eat your food first."_

"She can still be funny in a time like this," I ate and stood up and walked around. I looked around the room and seen no way out. "These nails…Reap." I whispered. Hope and Fear appeared in my hands.

"_What did you do this time?" _Fear asked me.

"Nothing just locked up in a room…ordered by my father." I said.

"_Why?"_

"Sesshomaru." I said.

"_Yea…he is a troublemaker." _I was going to say something, but thought of a plan.

"If I let you guys take your dragon form can you guys control yourselves?"

"_Instead of those forms…we will go into our original forms. Dogs."_ Hope said.

"Do I make up my release spell or do you?"

"_Just say release."_

"Release." Suddenly the daggers weren't in my hands they were on the floor and were gone. Mist surrounds me and two dogs were in front of me. A pure black and white dog appeared.

"I haven't been in this form in a long time since Bella." Fear said with a growl in his throat. Hope stretched and leaned forward. They both had a spot on their forehead Fear had a white and Hope had a black.

"Now why are you really locked up here?" Hope asked.

"I am with child and its Sesshomaru's and Seiji is going to try killing him right now. So can we get going." I said. Fear growled and ran into the door making Hope run to me and kneel down.

"Get on." She growled. Fear took off with Hope and me behind her. Fear was real quick at attacking the soldiers.

"I don't know why we are helping you with this?" Fear said.

"I am sorry." I said. We were outside and I started trembling. I tried not trembling that much.

"Are you cold?"

"No." I lied. She must have believed that lie because she started running faster. I looked at Fear and seen him grin. I smiled and buried my face in Hope's fur.

"We are almost close to him." Fear said. I started to feel warm. My breathing was heavier and my nose was red and cold. The snow was hitting my body making my legs and feet going numb. Suddenly Hope stopped and turned around. I looked up and seen Seiji looking at us. He jumped off his horse and ran forwards making Fear get in front of him.

"Let me by." He ordered.

"Over my dead body." Fear snarled at him.

"She is sick and might die." I got off Hope and leaned towards her.

"Why would you care?" I said taking a step towards him. Then snow started to blow faster. "You want my baby died…I am going to tell you now. If you kill my baby and I will kill myself." I said.

"Why?"

"This is my child…I will not do what you guys did to me." I cried.

"Ok…let's talk about this somewhere warm." He said reaching for me. Fear backed up and blocked the cold winter breeze.

"Do you promise not to harm the child?" I asked him.

"Yes I promise. Now please let's go back." He said in a worried voice.

"The closest place is Sesshomaru's." Hope said. Seiji was going to say something, but took a deep breath.

"Fine we'll go there, but you are to stay away from him." He said.

"I need to tell him. I will not keep this from him." I said rubbing my arms.

"You are right. A father should know about his child." He said getting on his horse and reaching for my arm. I looked at Hope and Fear.

"I want to ride on Fear." I said looking at Seiji.

"What am I not good?" Hope asked.

"No…I just want to ride on Fear." I said.

"Fear never-"

"He might not-" Fear kneeled down and that stopped Seiji and Hope from talking.

"Make sure you keep your head down." Fear said. I nodded and noticed his fur was longer then Hope's. His fur basically could cover me whole. And that is when I noticed he was a big dog. We got to the castle and were welcomed by soldiers. They kept their eyes on Hope and Fear.

"Can you guys transform back into daggers?"

"No…not for a while. We might be in these forms for a month or more." Fear said.

"I am sorry." I whispered getting off him.

"Don't be…we are happy that we can finally move around." Hope said.

"They can sleep in the barn." Seiji said. I was going to say something, but Fear bumped me with his head to get inside the castle. I looked at him and he nodded. We walked in and Seiji grabbed a blanket and wrapped me in it. I grunted and felt the cold floor under me. I opened my eyes and seen Sakiko crying.

"Oh I missed you." She cried. I smiled and looked up and seen Sesshomaru with a girl.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He smiled.

"We need to stay here until the storm is gone and we'll be gone. There are two dogs in the barn too."

"Tomiko your room is yours and Seiji the guest one is open." Sesshomaru said walking into the kitchen. Sakiko got off me and helped me up.

"I am going to talk to him…and don't be listening." I said to Seiji. He glared at me and I rolled my eyes. I walked into the kitchen and seen him sitting on a chair looking outside a window.

"What were you thinking?" He growled.

"What?" I asked him. He turned to look at me.

"You travel through this weather…why?" I smirked at the long story and sat on the other chair.

"Long story."

"Then cut it short." He growled.

"Boss as ever." I moaned. _Why do I feel nervous…maybe it was because when I told Seiji he freaked out? And I don't know if he wants this right now._ I gasped when he kissed me. He pulled away and smiled.

"Biting lip." I smiled and seen he moved real quickly to kiss me.

"There is something that I need to tell you…and trust me you are not ready for this and you not like the news."

"Just spit it out."

"I am with child." I said. He stood up and growled.

"So you come here telling me this why?"

"I want-"

"You come here to tell me you sleep with someone else?" I stood up.

"No it's not someone else's, it's yours!" I yelled at him. He looked at me and away from me. I know he wasn't happy and didn't want his child. I know I wasn't his mate, but this child was his and I thought he should at least know.

"So, what you want money?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"There are many people out there that say they have my child and they lie about it." He said. I growled and walked away from him.

"Then try not sleeping with every woman that comes into your life." I said.

"I don't sleep with every woman." I walked up to my room and sat on my bed.

"I can't believe this." I cried. I land on my bed and didn't know what else to do. I sat up and looked around my room. It was so dark and cold. Without thinking I got off my bed and walked out of the castle and seen Fear and Hope sleeping. I took a step closer to them making Fear get up. He cocked his head at me and nodded in disapproval.

"What are you doing?"

"He thinks I am only here for money." I said crying. He walked up to me and nudged my head. I looked up at him.

"He will start to feel something is missing because his inner demon will want to protect his offspring."

"I just don't want this child to be like me." I said.

"There is nothing wrong with you…you are prefect."

"I mean without parents."

"Even if he doesn't take care of this child…who knows you might fall in love with someone else and his will love you both."

"You should be inside." Hope said.

"Can I sleep with you guys?" I asked them. They looked at each other and nodded.

"If I think you are cold I am bring you back to your room." Fear said. I nodded and waiting for Fear to lie down. He lies next to Hope. I smiled and land between them. They wrapped their tales around me. I hugged Fear's rail and nudged against it and nudged against Hopes stomach. That night I didn't have a nightmare and I felt like I could sleep forever.

* * *

I woke up when I heard my name being yelled. Fear stretched making me yawn and stretch too. Hope laughed and yawned with a growl. "Tomiko!" Seiji yelled. I stood up and almost fell, but Fear caught me making me yawn again.

"Thanks." I moaned.

"Tomiko?"

"Seiji? What?" I asked walking up behind him. He turned around and checked me for wounds.

"You weren't in your bed so I was worried." Seiji said.

"I slept with Fear and Hope." I said watching Fear and Hope walking around.

"We are going to go hunt…holy we haven't hunted in centuries." Fear laughed. We walked back into the castle and seen Sesshomaru sitting at the table with a girl.

"Rin you must eat." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes milord." I sighed and followed Seiji into the kitchen.

"We are leaving." Seiji said. I didn't look at Sesshomaru and only kept my eyes on Seiji.

"Want to eat before you guys go?" Sesshomaru asked when he stood up and walked towards me. "Tomiko needs to feed anyway." I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"We really need to get going Sesshomaru…maybe next time." I said walking away.

"Excuse me." Rin said. I stopped and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Milord doesn't like the eye rolling…and you need to treat him with respect and call him by his title." She said standing up. I turned to look at her completely.

"Fine then we are leaving Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin." I smirked and walked out of the castle. I stopped and looked at the snow.

"How is your fever?" Seiji asked.

"Fine, but are you still mad at me?"

"Of course." He said smiling at me. Hope and Fear appeared in front of me. Hope brushed against me making me rub her head.

"How long are you guys?"

"Let's say we were the first demons." Fear said chuckling.

"Wow! You guys are old." Hope stopped and that made Fear laugh.

"I have to say Tomiko you have an effect on them." Seiji said.

"They aren't this playful?"

"Never not even with Bella." I nodded and seen when he said that name it hurt him. Sesshomaru walked out with a cost and handed to me. Seiji walked to the barn to get his soldiers and horse.

"I want to go with her!" Sakiko yelled. Sesshomaru clenched his fist making me get in front of him and Sakiko.

"You need to punish her milord!" Rin yelled. I looked at the girl as she was pulling Sakiko back in the castle.

"Sakiko get back in the castle and do your duties." Sesshomaru ordered. Rin released Sakiko making me pissed off.

"Who know the lord of the west obeyed a human…you have gotten softer." I said with a smirk. He looked at me and glared.

"I didn't take an order from her…she made a point." He said.

"Milord, come inside you'll get a cold." I looked at her and him.

"Get going your master is calling you." I said.

"Tomiko if I were you I'd watch it." Sesshomaru growled.

"Or what Lord Sesshomaru? Your master will have me punished by you?" I asked him. Suddenly he went to grab my neck, but didn't touch my neck.

"Are you going to let her do that to you?" Rin asked.

"Let me take Sakiko." I said.

"No!"

"Why?"

"She-" I said seeing the lust in his eyes when she was in front of him.

"It's alright Tomiko." She said. I moved around her and walked to his and leaned towards him.

"It's because you haven't had her yet. You want to be first at everything just like what you did to me." Suddenly we were in another room without moving.

"That isn't the point." He growled.

"What is?" I yelled. In a moment I was under him on a table.

"You?"

"What?"

"It's you…you are the reason why?"

"Reason?" He moved my kimono open making me move his hands up.

"You drive me crazy. I want you every time I see you and when I don't see you I grow mad and lustful." He said grabbing my wrists and holding them above my head.

"That is your inner demon wanting sex." I said moving around.

"No it's more than that. I don't want you out of my sight. I want to keep you to myself." He said. I looked up at him.

"You think it's just hard on you. I want you to myself and I see you with another girl and I am mad." I said moving towards him.

"You're jealous," He said smiling. "Of who?"

"I am not going to tell you." I growled.

"Fine then I'll just kiss every girl." He said getting off me. I sat up and grabbed his arm and pulled him to a kiss.

"You do that and I will hide your ass." I growled. He looked puzzled that I said that.

"I am up for the challenge." He smiled and pulled me to a kiss that made me go weak.

"Seiji might be looking for me." I said pulling away.

"Tomiko there is a war coming here and when that is over…I will make you mine completely." I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs.

"Good luck with that too." I said getting on Hope.

"We are ready." Seiji said walking his horse towards us.

"Can Sakiko come with me?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said. He walked up to me. "And I don't desire her…I want you." He said touching my neck. I held in my moan.

"Can anyone scent or see it?"

"No not yet. They will see it soon." He said.

"Come on." Seiji said. Sakiko ran up to me with her horse.

"Ready!" She giggled. Hope turned to leave making me look back to see Sesshomaru gone. _What does he mean by making me his completely?_

"We are going to talk to Ai about taking you underground to keep the baby safe." Hope said. I looked at her and moved forward making Fear ran to my side and hold me up.

"Why?"

"Tomiko get back on her right." Fear growled. I sighed and sat up and looked at Sakiko.

"Why?"

"We need you to be safe. There will be demons coming after you because someone told Masaru and Mai that you are alive." I looked down at her. _No one know I am live…Yumi was killed. Seiji won't say anything. Kei and Maya won't tell…Ai. The workers at the Show House also know, but none of them will tell because of Ai._

"You must be thinking." Fear chuckled. I looked up and seen his huge face next to mine making me gasp. I watched him laugh at me.

"How?"

"You are biting your lip." He chuckled. I touched my lip and felt lonely. I buried my face into Hope's fur. _Why am I feeling like this? I miss him. I yearn, want, and need him. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**~Two Weeks Later~**_

Ai thought it was a good idea for me to go underground with Hope and Fear. I noticed my appetite has increased and mostly the meat part is what increased. I wanted raw meat, but when I see it I would get sick. Hope thought it would be a good idea to try going into my dog form. "You won't be that big because we are going to show you how to control your size."

"Isn't that huge?" I asked.

"Nope…you see Sesshomaru's form?"

"Yes."

"That's hug because of his demonic powers." She said.

"All you need to do is connect with your inner demon." I felt something move in my vines. There was power, power that I never felt before.

"_Finally you find me."_ My inner demon whispered.

"Let's get this over." I said.

"_We can't do anything until that collar is off you."_ I touched the collar and looked at Hope and Fear.

"She said we can't do anything until the collar is off." They looked at each other and smiled.

"We are going to see an old friend." Fear said kneeling down. I looked up and seen Hope gone.

"Where did Hope go?"

"She went ahead and made sure he will be there waiting." He said. I got on him and gasped when he lunged into a run.

"Fear why are you going so fast?" When we got outside it was dark, cold, and snowy.

"Put your head down!" He growled when I moved forwards. I growled and leaned down. I closed my eyes to stop the cold wind from hitting my eyes. Without knowing it I fell asleep.

"Totosai! Get your ass out here!" Fear yelled making me jump up and almost fall off him, but Hope caught me. I yawned and leaned on his head. I was between his ears and leaned forward. I smiled when I was by his eye.

"Hi." I laughed.

"Careful." He moaned. I sighed and was pulled back on his back by Hope. I laughed and started moving around. I saw a small volcano in front of us. I looked around and seen small spots of snowflakes here and there.

"Is that your pup?" An old man asked. I looked up and seen an old man walking out of the cave.

"I heard you made Hope stand around waiting for you." Fear asked.

"Will yea." He said. I jumped off Fear.

"That is rude! How would you like it if I take that hammer of yours and beat you with it?" I asked him. He looked at me and took a step back.

"Will we know she isn't your because she is more calm." He said.

"Totosai, this is Seiji youngest daughter Tomiko. And yes she is a pup and acts like one when she wants to. Also she is like our pup…we have to watch her." Fear said. I looked back to him and smiled.

"What do you need?" Totosai asked us.

"We need a key to get this collar off." Hope said. Totosai was in front of me making me back up, but Hope pushed me towards him. He grabbed the collar and looked at it.

"Sorry no can do." He said leaving. Hope growled and got in front of him.

"Find a way. You owe us your life." She said angry. I walked up to Hope and brushed her fur and got in front of her.

"Hope isn't alright. I'll eat the meat raw." I said.

"Totosai you heard Hope find a way." Fear said.

"Alright, but I am going to need a fangs."

"Mine?"

"No. I need theirs." Totosai said looking at Hope and Fear.

"Thank god." I said with humor. They looked at me and I smiled.

"Do you know how much that hurts?" Hope asked me. I nodded no. Totosai took one fang from both of them and combined them. I went lay on Hope's back almost ready to sleep. I noticed her and Fear were sleep. I walked around them and seen Totosai hitting the metal piece with his hammer. I walked around him and seen swords. I went to touch one, but I was lifted up. I looked behind me and seen Fear holding me up. I moved, but he held onto me. I sighed and growled.

"Fear I was just looking." I lied. He sat me down between him and Hope. He landed down on the ground and moved his head and tail to block me in.

"Tomiko go to sleep. You've been up too long." I sat down and started to feel hungry. I looked around and seen Fear watching me.

"I am not going nowhere." I said. He chuckled and closed his eyes. I lie down and pretend to sleep and when I heard Fear's breathing calm down showing he was asleep. I moved forwards and got out of the thing they were trying to block me in. I laughed in my head and looked up to see Totosai looking down at me.

"Come here so I can see that collar again." He said. I walked up to him and he looked at it.

"What do you think?"

"Who marked you?" He asked. I went to pull away, but he held onto my arm and inhaled. "Lord Sesshomaru has marked you."

"How do you know?"

"I can see the binding spell."

"He said no one can see or smell it," I said with a growl. "I am going to have to talk to him about this." I said sitting down watching the flames.

"What?" I gasped when I heard Fear behind me. I turned and his didn't look happy.

"What?" I asked him.

"Why would you let him mark you?"

"Will it wasn't my chose. It kind of happened." I said blushing and getting nervous.

"Do you know what a mark means?"

"No."

"A mark is where the male demon can find the female anytime. He can sense her, feel her, and claim her anytime." Hope said walking up to Fear's side. _Feel? Sense? Claim? Anytime?_

"What do you mean by feel and claim her?"

"Feel her emotions, heart rate, and sometimes if the bond is strong can affect her in a sexual way. And claiming is just where he can make you his mate or have you as a playmate forever." Fear said.

"Is there a way out?"

"Yes when the male has mated with someone else." _So I just need to wait for Sesshomaru to mate with someone else and I am good. This might be hard he won't mate._

"I hear that Lord Sesshomaru will be mating soon." Totosai said. I looked up at him and didn't know why, but I felt sad and mad at the same time. _What Sesshomaru said to me was it true… I am jealous?_ I looked at the flames and got lost in them.

"Are you almost down with that?" Fear asked him. Totosai brought the metal part up. He nodded no.

"Couple more hits." He said. I looked at Hope and Fear and seen their fangs were back. I walked up to Hope and moved her mouth open. Fear cocked his head.

"Your fangs?"

"Yea with your demonic powers you can grow a fang fast, but it hurts like hell." Fear said. I walked up to him and he opened his mouth and I touched his fang and he pulled away and snapped them making me jump. He laughed at my reaction.

"Why does Sesshomaru choses to be in his big dog form instead of this form?"

"Because when in battle he takes that form and he usually stays in his human form." I nodded and walked around the room.

"I don't need you touching things." Fear said. I rolled my eyes and sat down on a rock.

"Hope can you tell me what I need to do to stay in my dog form and how to control its size?" I asked her. She walked towards me and sat in front of me.

"When in your dog form all you need to do is imagine you're in a smaller form and when you want to be in your big form just let all your demonic power go it's really is easy." She said with a chuckle.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else that I need to now?" I asked making sure she didn't forget anything.

"Will there is a couple things…when you are in your dog form you will act morel like a dog than anything else. You might hate cats, over protectiveness, and loyalty."

"I see…will I want to catch a stick?" I asked.

"Yes and no…depends on your control over your body." She said laughing when I asked her.

"It's finished." Totosai said walking towards me. I didn't move when he inserted the key and when he twisted the key the collar fell from my neck. I looked at it amazed and felt naked without it on. I picked it up and brushed my fingertips against it.

"If I put it on will my powers be gone?"

"No now it is just a regular collar." Totosai said. I smirked and put it on and turned to Fear and Hope.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now I want you to imagine that you are a dog, but try not to use your powers. When you use your powers you'll fell a quick bolt of electricity and it won't hurt." I closed my eyes and seen a black dog standing in front of me.

"_You ready?"_

"Yes." I smiled. The dog walked up to me making me touch her head. A bright light came from my hand on her head. She was gone. I could feel her inside combining with my blood cells and becoming me. _This is what it feels like to have power?_

"Easy Tomiko." Hope said filled with anxious. I gasped and kneeled to the floor. I closed my eyes and could hear other animals running, talking, and hunting. I opened my eyes and I was Hope height and Fear was five inches taller.

"A pure black dog." Hope laughed. I cocked my head making Fear smile.

"She looks adorable." I rolled my eyes at him and took a step and noticed there was a black paw. I moved around and started to look at things. I went in a circle hitting into Totosai and Hope.

"Stop moving." Hope said. I stopped and looked at her.

"Is that my tail?" I asked seeing it waving around behind me.

"Yes…who else's do you think it is? Totosai's?" I laughed when Totosai's mouth dropped open. I sat down and almost fell making me try it again. I sat like Fear and stood up.

"Is it supposed to be this hard?"

"No usually any animal demons would be in this state until they are three to ten years old." Hope said. I walked outside and walked to the snow and walked in a circle looking at my paw prints. I jumped and moved around. I decided to lie in the snow for a moment. I could hear people talking making me look up to see four people, a child, and a cat looking at me. I sat up and cocked my head and could smell another dog.

"She is cute." A girl said in weird cloths. I looked at the guy with silver hair and silver dog ears. I stood up and walked around him. I smelt his hand, hair, and face.

"Tomiko!" Fear yelled. I looked back at him and to the guy that looked so much like Sesshomaru. I cocked my head and couldn't see how he was related to him. _He looks like him._ I looked at Fear, Hope, and Totosai as they were talking.

"What?" He asked me. I sat down and cocked my head and tensed up when the girl with weird cloths reached from me. Suddenly I was moved back. I looked up and seen Fear growling at her. She screamed in fear and was being protected by the dog guy.

"Fear no!" I said standing up. I got in front of him and went to push him away with my hands, but my paws were on his shoulders.

"Kagome you shouldn't have did that. This female dog is with child." A girl said in a kimono.

"Sango, how am I supposed to now she was pregnant?"

"Yea have some respect for the soon-to-be-mother." A small fox demon

"Wish you would have told me that sooner Sango and how can you tell?" Sango walked up to her and pointed at me.

"Her belly." I moved away from Fear and ran back to Hope.

"I am getting use to this." I laughed. She nudged me to the woods.

"She is a very pretty dog." A monk said. I walked up to the guy and sat in front of him again.

"What is she doing?"

"What is your name?" I asked him. He blinked at me a couple time. I cocked my head.

"Inuyasha." He said.

"And I am Miroku." The monk said.

"Tomiko come on," Fear demanded. "Thanks Totosai…I'll be back to visit later."

"Bye." I got up and followed after them. Fear and Hope looked at each other and looked around.

"Someone has been following us." Fear said. I started to get scared and started to walk close to them.

"Whoever it is they are gone." I felt better when he said they were gone.

"Can we race?" I asked. Fear chuckled.

"It's not going to be fair." He said. We started running and I could feel my muscle in my legs move and plus with power. _This is amazing._ I giggled. I ran faster and dodged branches, logs, and rocks.

* * *

_**~Month Later~**_

I couldn't believe time went by fast, but slow at times. My thoughts and dreams would be about Sesshomaru and that made me wonder how he was doing. I heard rumors that the war is coming to an end soon and the lands were going to have a party when it was going to be over. The assassins only found us twice and that made Fear and Hope worry about them finding us again. "Hope is she supposed to be that hungry?"

"Yes, now go out and hunt." Hope said.

"Deer!" I yelled. Fear growled and left the cave. Hope lies next to me.

"You know Tomiko you are like a daughter to us." She said in a quiet voice.

"I know Hope and you guys are like my parents…parents that I wish I had a long time ago." I said smiling at her.

"What happened in your past anyway?" I looked at the water and watched the drops create water ripples. Flash of Sesshomaru went through my head when we were in the cave together. I jerked out of them quickly and looked at Hope and noticed she was watching me

"Trust me Hope you don't want to know…it was very boring." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I said yawning.

"Go to sleep…when Fear gets back you should be ready to eat." She said. I closed my eyes and could hear the voices and cries that still haunted me.

"I can't go to sleep." I whispered.

"How long have you had these nightmares?"

"Over hundred and twenty years." I said.

"Are you still getting cuts?"

"Yes, but my powers heal them before an hour of waking up." I said.

"Is there a time you never had nightmare?"

"Once with Sesshomaru…he was there all night with me and I never had a nightmare." I said.

"Do you care for him?" I looked at her.

"I don't know."

"Let just make it quick," She lies her head down and looked up at me. "Have you ever felt jealous of some girls near him?"

"Yes." I said.

"With that mark can he make you…you know."

"Want to have sex?"

"Yes?"

"Yes he can." I said. She stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"There is a way you can turn that back to him…if you want to." I smiled at her and nodded no.

"Remember I can't be near him anymore." I said remembering Seiji and Fear's talk about staying away from him and all. I moved up and started to feel heavy.

"What are you doing to do about the baby?"

"What do you mean?" I asked lying back down.

"Is he going to be his heir? Are you going to let him stay with him a lot? Come on Tomiko."

"I never thought that far, but its Sesshomaru decision to make the baby his heir. And yes the baby can stay with him." I said. _Sesshomaru…I wonder if he'll make a good father. I wonder if I'll make a good mother. Great now I am going to read books, watch mothers, and learn how to be on my own. I can't let people keep holding my hand. I am a bad person. _I moaned. I looked at the wall and back to the ground.

"Alright! One deer." Fear said. I looked up and he had a buck in his jaws. I ate as much as I could and I felt tired.

"When do you think the war will be over?" I asked them.

"It might not be that long…in a week." Hope said.

* * *

_**~One Week Later~**_

I laid on the rock above the den watching the snow fall more. _I wonder if he is going to come here._ I closed my eyes and started to sleep when I heard a stick break behind me. I looked up and seen Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. "Where is Fear?" Inuyasha asked.

"He is hunting." I said standing up.

"I see you gotten bigger." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her and gave her a shock look.

"Will I am pregnant…what else am I supposed to do?" I asked her. Sango walked up and handed me some dried meat. I looked at it and inhaled the scent.

"Dried deer meat!" I barked.

"Yea I got more meat with me too." I ate it out of her hand.

"Thank you. Fear doesn't let me eat food that he doesn't make." I said.

"Can we stay in the cave until the snow stops?" Inuyasha asked. I nodded and walked down to the cave. They followed me into the cave. They sat down next to the fire. I lay on the blanket when Shippo ran to me and jumped on my back. He lies on his stomach.

"Tomiko? Who is the father?" He asked.

"Why?"

"He should be here watching over you two." I smiled and laid my head down.

"Let just say he is at war right now." I said.

"So he is fight for Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. I looked at him.

"How do you know him?"

"Half-brother." I laughed and sat up making Shippo slid down.

"He never told me he had a brother." I whispered.

"He doesn't like me nor do I like him."

"What a small world."

"Why would you say that?"

"This child is his." I said. Everyone jerked and stared at me. I started to get nervous and annoyed.

"What?"

"Are you serious? You are having his baby." Inuyasha said.

"Yes…I am. Why do you sound like that is a bad thing?" I asked him. He looked away from me and crossed his arm over his chest.

"I just don't like him."

"I don't know what you two have against each other, but you two will need to be friendly because this baby will need his or her uncle and father." I said nudging Shippo. Shippo hugged my head. I could see the pain in his eyes. He lost his loved ones.

"Did you sleep him because he was a lord?" I looked at him and seen Kagome hold in her breath. I know there was something between them when she always got mad when I talked to him.

"Inuyasha that is personal." Kagome said.

"No not like that I just want to know why?"

"He made me feel different. I am scared of men a lot. He didn't scare me even though there were a lot of people that are scared of him. He isn't that bad." I said.

"I see." Inuyasha said. I stood up and walked into another room and changed into my human form. I put my kimono on and stretched. I moved my arms around and walked out of the room. I picked up Shippo and brushed my fingertip against his nose as he was sleeping.

"Why are you in your human form?" Shippo asked with his eyes closed. I giggled and hugged him.

"So I can hug you," I said. They looked at me and I heard gasps when they see me. "What?"

"We never saw you in your human form." Sango said. I smiled and Miroku walked up to me and grabbed my hand. I watched him closely and started to pull away.

"I know it's late, but when you are done can you have mine?" He asked. I cocked my head and gasped when he was thrown to the other side of the room.

"You dare touch her." My whole stomach turned over. _Sesshomaru._ I laid Shippo on the blanket knowing he was asleep. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword ready to attack

"Sesshomaru." I said crying. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I know I was touching his chest, but he didn't tense up nor did I care. I missed him too much to care. I clenched his kimono in my fist.

"I am going to kill you." Sesshomaru said to the Miroku. I moved closer to him making him tense up finally. He moved his sword down and grabbed my hand pulling them down. He turned around and moved my chin to look at him. His face was pale, tired looking, and cuts and bruises.

"Is that what you do coming here and fight people when you are ignoring me?" I asked him.

"I was kind of hoping you were sleeping and alone. Why are they here?" He asked.

"Snow." I said moving some hair from his face.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled making Sesshomaru look at him. I sighed and moved Sesshomaru head back to me.

"Hi." I said. He smiled and laid his forehead on mine.

"Did he just smile?" Kagome asked. I looked at her.

"Of course everyone smiles."

"Not him." Inuyasha said.

"Sesshomaru is a demon."

"So? Inuyasha is a demon too and he smiles. Just because he is part human doesn't mean only humans can smile." I said annoyed.

"Behave Tomiko." Sesshomaru said. I looked up at him and cocked my head.

"Don't be getting all boss with me." I snapped at him. I walked into the chambers that a bed that I sleep in when I was in my human form. I sat on the bed.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"There is nothing wrong." I said.

"Come here," He demanded. I nodded no. "Come." I looked at him and stood up and walked towards him. He pulled me into a kiss. I moved my hands to his neck and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Sesshomaru…I missed you." I moaned. He licked my neck making me growl. Pleasure felt so powerful that I wanted him now, but I know Fear and Hope would be back anytime and the other was outside of the room.

"I want you." He growled. I tensed up when his fangs brushed against my skin. I pulled back.

"No Fear and Hope will be home soon." I said.

"So?" I wrapped my arms around myself and back away from him.

"Tomiko, where are you?" Fear called out for me. I walked pass Sesshomaru and seen Fear standing in front of a deer. I felt sick, but brushed it off.

"Where is Hope?" I asked.

"She is talking to Ai." I nodded and kneeled down at the deer. I pocked it and looked up at him.

"I see she has been eat will." I smiled and looked at Sesshomaru.

"He has been feed me very well." I noticed Sesshomaru's face harden when Fear nudged me.

"You better eat." Fear said walking around me.

"Can we have it cooked this time?"

"Last time you almost burned the cave down." Fear said lying down. I kneeled down and cocked my head.

"Sango is here to help me." I said.

"Go ahead." He moaned closing his eyes. Sango stood up and helped me cut some of the meat. Kagome tried helping, but she would get sick. I looked at Sesshomaru and seen him watching me.

"Where is Sakiko?"

"She is with Ai. She comes here once a day."

"I thought she would be with you."

"She was, but she didn't like the way we ate around here." I laughed and looked at Fear. He had a smirk on his face.

"Especially the way Tomiko ate." Fear chuckled. I rolled my eyes and started cutting more and boiled some water.

"Inuyasha can you hand me that spoon." I said. He grabs it and hands it to me. Sesshomaru sat next to Fear and started talking in a low voice that I couldn't hear.

"Are you going to use some herbs?" Inuyasha asked. I started thinking and put my fingernail to my mouth. I looked up at him and shrugged. He smiled and was on the ground with Sesshomaru holding a sword to his throat.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Tomiko don't interfere." Fear said moving me away from Sesshomaru.

"Fear please." I begged.

"Look Sesshomaru you want to fight him you need to leave this cave."

"Why are you doing that to him?" I asked Sesshomaru.

"You sleeping with him?" I jerked and got mad.

"No why would you think that?"

"You looked at him." I didn't know why he was acting like his when he was going to mate soon. I walked pass Fear and go in front of Sesshomaru and moved towards the sword making him move it away.

"I can look at anyone I want until I am mated. What I do is not your problem."

"I told you I was going to make you mine."

"How?" I asked him. He leaned towards me.

"You are going to be my mate. You are the one I was going to mate with." He said. I froze up and head gasps in the room. _Mating with him? I can't. Can I?_

"You need to think of this. We are completely different you have a title and me I don't." I said looking at him.

"Tomiko I let you do things to me that no one else can do."

"Sesshomaru let Inuyasha up." I said. Suddenly Fear ran out of the cave. _Where is he going? Is he leaving me too? Please Fear, don't leave me alone. Fear? Hope? Kei?_

"Biting your lip." Sesshomaru said brushing my bottom lip.

"Can we talk?" I asked him.

"Fine." He said walking into the room. I looked back at Inuyasha.

"Sorry Inuyasha. Sango can you finish the cook please?"

"Sure." She said. I smiled and walked back into the room. Sesshomaru was pacing around and looked at me.

"I came here wanting to make you my mate, but this is what I find…you and my half-brother close." He growled.

"Inuyasha is a good friend. That is all it is. Why do you think we were sleeping together?" I asked him. Sesshomaru sat down and looked like he was trying to control himself. I bite my lip for a quick moment and kneeled down to him.

"I can't lose you." He said.

"You aren't going to lose me. I am right here. I am not going anywhere." I said kissing his neck.

"Every night I dreamt of you leaving me." He grunted. I looked up at him and seen him watching me closely.

"We aren't going anywhere." I said.

"Good." He growled. I stood up and he touched my stomach making me gasp.

"She is a kicker." I laughed.

"A girl? How would you know?" He asked leaning closer to my stomach.

"I don't know…I have a feeling." I told him.

"Tomiko?" Fear yelled anxiously. I ran out of the room and seen Hope on the floor bleeding. My heart stopped a couple beat. I ran to her side. Her breathing was heavy. I reached for her and she snapped at me, but when her eyes landed on me she nudged against me.

"It hurts!" She growled. I looked around and seen cuts from swords, arrows, and spears in her body.

"What happened?"

"I was heading back and some assassins attacked me." I looked around and grabbed some herbs to take the pain away. I grinded the herbs and reached for a knife.

"No!" Sesshomaru yelled when I cut my hand and allowed the blood to mix with the herbs. He reached for me and covered my hand.

"Sesshomaru moved. I need to help her." I said pulling away from him. I kneeled down and pushed the herbs in her mouth. I know she wanted to fight, but I couldn't fight her when I am pregnant and she knew that. She swallowed it fast and closed her eyes.

"What will that do?" Fear asked.

"My blood is like your guys…since you are my ancestors. My blood will help heal you faster. And the herbs will help the pain. And I need to pull the arrows and spears out of her before she starts to heal and it will be painful for her because she has a couple broken ribs and organs." I said shaky. I looked at my hands and seen blood. I closed my eyes and started to relax. Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and licked my blood. He watched me closely making me blush and nervous. _Even if I see his beautiful eyes all the time I still feel nervous and amazed. _When he released my hand it was healed.

"Better?" I nodded yes. Fear walked up to Hope.

"I am happy that Ai taught you this." Fear said.

"She loves healing." I said smiling. Hope started to calm down and I saw her eyes closing.

"What is she doing?"

"The herbs will make her sleep too…so she won't be able to feel much pain when I remove the weapons." I said grabbing an arrow and pulling it out. Hope whimpered and tensed up, but she remained sleepy. I got all the arrows and spears out of her.

"Tomiko you are amazing." Fear said rubbing against me. I laughed and hugged his head.

"She only needs to sleep, eat, and get a lot of water in her system and she should be fully healed in a week." I said. Fear walked towards Hope and lies next to her.

"I am going to go in the room." Sesshomaru said.

"I'll be in there in a minute I want to check her wounds."

"And don't forget to eat." He said.

"Mr. Bossy." I smiled making him smirk and go into the room.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked into the room when I finished eating and feeding Hope. Sesshomaru was sleeping. I walked up to him and brushed my fingertip against his demon marks. "Is he sleeping?" Fear asked. I looked at Sesshomaru and back to Fear.

"Yea he is sleeping," I said. Fear sat in front of me and I could see something was bugging him. "What is it?" I asked him.

"Our time is up." He said. I touched his head and nodded no.

"I can release you guys. I don't want to be alone again." I said. He smiled and looked at Sesshomaru.

"You won't be alone. You'll be mated and have a little pup." He said. I started crying and held in my sobs.

"I want to you guys to stay here with me…with us." I couldn't stop my tears as they were falling from my face. I covered my face with my hands. _This can't be happening? I want them to stay._

"We'll be with you…just as daggers. And when you are strong enough maybe, just maybe you can release us forever." He said making me gain another goal.

"Ok," I said. He turned to leave, but I hugged him once more. "I am use to you two being dogs not daggers." I moaned. He chuckled and nudged my head.

"In time you, I, and Hope will be together again. And we will be able to meet your pup." He said.

"But Hope needs to heal?"

"Yes she does, but with our time up she has to heal as a dagger." He said. I nodded and released him

"Ok Fear." I whispered.

"Come one Tomiko you will be just fine. I know you will be."

"Will the cave's spell be broken?"

"No this cave me and Hope made sure no one can find it. Only you can find it and allow people in here." He said walking out of the room.

"Ok."

"Inuyasha and the others are sleeping. And in the morning go hunt. Remember what I told you." I followed him into the other room.

"If you hunt alone make sure you are ready for anything. And stay away from human villages, hunt next to the field." I said. There were more rules Fear told me to use, but I only said the important rules that he made sure I knew.

"Bye honey." He said lying by Hope. A bright light surrounded them making me cover my eyes. When the light was gone they were daggers. Hope was a full dagger, but the color of her blade was red. I picked them up and looked at them. I could see Hope still in her dog form lying down. Fear was watching her sleep.

"Gone." I said. I walked back into the room and seen Sesshomaru still asleep. _I wonder if I am good enough to be his mate. Sesshomaru's mate. Mate?_

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked. I looked up to see him walking towards me. My heart was racing fast and faster with every step he took.

"Nothing." I said.

"You're lying. You were just thinking of something and it's bugging you."

"Why do you want me to be your mate?" I asked him.

"I don't want to share you. I want you."

"So you basically want my body?" I asked cocking my head.

"No…that isn't what I meant. You do things to me that no one can do to me. You make me feel happy, calm, and I can do anything. You are the reason why I was fighting the oversea invasion. I was going to team up with them and run the other lord and ladies down." He said. I know he didn't like the idea.

"What changed?"

"You." He said.

"How?"

"You were Seiji's daughter-"

"That reminds me…what was my twin's name?" He looked at me and sat down on a chair.

"Her name was Bella. She was like you, but you are meaner than her." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes at the comment.

"What she pretty?"

"Of course." His face expression change and that showed me he cared for her deeply. Suddenly I was hit with angry and jealously. _He thought she was pretty? Why am I getting mad? She isn't here, but still it hurts he thinks of her like that. Calm down Tomiko…remain calm._

"Do we look alike?"

"No way, you two are really different, but some parts of you are the same." I got mad. I_s he trying to be funny? Parts!_

"What do you mean by some parts?" I growled at him.

"Why are you getting mad at me? You asked the question." He said.

"Did you sleep with me because I reminded you of her?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Honestly?" He asked. I jerked and looked away.

"Yes."

"Yes, but when I saw you I thought you were her. And when you kicked me I know you couldn't be her. Even though you two look different you reminded me of her." He said. _He admitted it. What do I do know?_

"So you love her?"

"Loved her yes." I looked away from him and wanted to cry, but held in my tears. _Why are you sad? It's not like he cares for you like Bella. _

"I want you to leave." I whispered.

"I said loved in past tense." He said.

"I need to be alone for a while…I can't mate with you since the only reason you were with me was because I reminded you of my sister…who you loved. Why would you do that to her? Sleep with me?"

"I didn't know you were her twin. You can't blame me for that." He said pulling me into his arms. I struggled and stopped when I couldn't get out of his arms.

"Why didn't you mate with her?" I asked.

"Akira your half-sister was with child…with my child." I started to cry and I would have fallen to my knees, but he held onto me. He picked me up and sat on the bed with me in his lap.

"I hate you." I cried. He landed his chin on my head.

"You can hate me all you want, but I am not giving you up." I gasped when I was on my back and he was on top of me.

"No." I moaned turning.

"You are going to deny me access to your body?" He asked shocked.

"Yes."

"Another thing only you can do to me, but I am going to get your body one way or another." He growled grabbing my wrist and holding them above my head. I moved, but he licked my neck where his mark was. I tensed up and felt lust and pleasure spread through my body. _"Tomiko there is a way to send all that lust and pleasure back to him."_ Hopes voice said.

"Sesshomaru no." I moaned. He bites into my neck making me yelp in pain. _"Send all your lust, desire, and pleasure into him when he bites into you."_ I pushed all my lust and desire into him. He pulled away and looked at me shocked.

"What was that?"

"How does it feel?" I asked him with a smirk on my face. He licked my blood on his lips and jerked again. _Yea Sesshomaru feel the pleasure, lust, and desire you make me feel._ I moved up and kissed his neck and moved to his lips. I moved my hand down to untie his kimono.

"Is that what you feel when I bite you?"

"Yes," I said kissing down his neck. "I am I the only one who did that to you?" I asked him.

"Yes." He growled. I moaned with a little whimpering when he thrust into me. I closed my eyes and could feel him pulsing inside me.

"It's been a long time." I moaned.

"Yes it has." He growled moving in and out of me. I moved my legs up letting him go deeper into me. _Ah…it feels so good. God I want him so much._

"More." I moaned. I touched his forearm and he grabbed my wrists and held them above my head.

"No touching." He said smiling at me. I bite my lips wanting to touch him so much.

"Please I want to touch you." I whimpered. He thrust into me hard when I begged him.

"Maybe later…right now this is a punishment because you were denying me access to you." He growled. I throw my head back when I felt him hit my g-spot.

"I am sorry Sesshomaru…now release my wrists!" I growled.

"Not too loud…they will hear you." Sesshomaru said. I blushed and remembered Inuyasha and the others were outside of the room. He must have known I was almost at my climax because he slowed down. And when I was going to cry out he covered my mouth with his keeping me quite when I released. He keeps going until he climaxed. He moved his mouth away from mine. Both of our breathing was heavy, but mine was way out of control unlike his.

"This is what you do to me…I am mad at you and somehow you can do this to me. Why?" I asked him.

"You make me lustful around you and calm around other that pisses me off so much. You changed me Tomiko." He said leaning towards me.

"You also changed me. I never thought I would want sex."

"A world without sex?" He said shocked. "I couldn't live without it." He said. Once again something I didn't want to hear from him.

"How many women have you slept with?"

"I only slept with Akira, Bella, and Sumiko in bed. And sex I lost count when I was young." He said smiling. I pushed him away from me and covered myself. _That's right he never slept in bed with me, even though we were in the cave for two days together._

"You are so stupid." I growled.

"Come on Tomiko…don't be like that." He said kissing my shoulder and nibbling on my earlobe.

"Be like what?"

"You are mad. I hate it when you are mad even though it turns me on more." He moaned.

"I want to know if I am your mate will you change."

"Depends on what?"

"Sex." I said. He moved away from me. He looked pissed off.

"I am not going to stop bedding you." He growled.

"Other women I meant." I said.

"Oh, I thought you were going to tell me I couldn't touch you." He said with relieve.

"And you can't deny me access you to…if I want to touch you I can." I said.

"Tomiko I don't like being touch on the chest and back. You know that." He said.

"Why?"

"There are older women I sleep with. They would bite and claw at my chest and back. I don't like that." He said emotionless.

"I won't do that to you."

"You are right you squeeze my forearms or blankets." He said. I blushed and looked away from him.

"Shut up." I said smiling. He kissed my lips making me move towards him.

"So are you going to be my mate?"

"Yes, but we will work on this touching thing later because I want to touch your chest so bad." I moaned. I looked up at him and his eyes flicked with lust.

"Just give me time." He said.

"Alright." I whispered. I stood up and walked behind a curtain and changed into my nightgown.

"There is another war coming here again." Sesshomaru said. I looked at him and nodded.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"When the time was right." I raised a brow at him and smiled.

"Another over the seas?"

"No with Masaru." He said. I stopped and looked at him.

"Why?"

"He wants an heir for his land when Sumiko becomes lady." I took a deep breath.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked him.

"I have to ask my mate." He said smiling.

"We are not mates yet." He reached for my hand and pulled me to the bed.

"I will say the males binding spell then we need to do is bite into one another's neck and our blood will combine and our bond is final." _That is easy._

"Ok."

"And the binding might hurt a little. I am calling your inner demon and claiming you as mine."

"And that will hurt how?"

"You'll feel like you are on fire and at the same time cold."

"Have you mated before?" I asked him.

"No this is a first." He said standing up with me. He started to say the binding spell. I could feel something inside me getting mad.

"What?"

"That is your inner demon wanting to stay free." He said. I started to feel hot and cold. I leaned towards Sesshomaru. I felt my fangs come out and I wanted blood of the men that was claiming me.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Don't fight it. Just do it." I kissed his neck and moved down to his chest. He tensed up and moved away. I moved towards him again and moved to his neck and bite into his shoulder. He grunted in pain when my fangs sank into his skin. I felt power, fire, emotions, and something that I could get close to. I pulled away and licked his shoulder healing him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He whispered. He bites just above my right breast. I yelp and started to feel dizzy and I blacked out.

* * *

I moved around and pull the blankets more towards me. I moaned and hugged my pillow. "I forgot to warn you that you might pass out." He chuckled. I sat up and looked up at him standing over me.

"Have you been stand there the whole time?" I asked him.

"Yes." He walked around the bed and sat in a chair.

"I see." I stood up and fixed my nightgown and walked out of the room and seen everyone still sleeping. I drank come water and seen Inuyasha sleeping. _He said he never sleeps. Crap! What if he wasn't sleeping when me and Sesshomaru…thank god he is sleeping?_ I looked up to see Sesshomaru staring at me. He didn't look happy. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled.

"I don't want you close to him." He said.

"Why?"

"I don't like it." I crossed my arms cross my chest.

"He is going to be an uncle." I said touching my stomach. His eyes followed my hands and his face softens. I walked up to him and kissed he neck.

"Tomorrow are we going back to the castle?"

"Sure, but when the war is here I want to stay here." I said. He nodded.

"I am going to be back in the morning." He said leaving. I watched him walking to the entrance to the cave.

"Ok." I said when he was out of sight. I walked into the room and looked around. _He only comes here to mate with me. Maybe he just needs to attend to some things at the castle. _I sighed and land down and fell asleep slowly.

* * *

"Tomiko?" Sango said. I opened my eyes and seen her sitting next to me.

"Yes?"

"We are leaving. I cleaned everything and made some food for you while you were sleeping." I thanked her and gave her a hug.

"Sango, can I talk to her real quick?" Inuyasha asked her. She smiled and walked out of the room. I sat up and looked at Inuyasha.

"I can tell you two marked each other." He said. I blushed and smiled.

"Yes."

"I will try to behave, but I am not making an promises." I giggled and stood up and walked towards him.

"As long as you try." I said giving him a hug.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome walked in and I released him when he turned too looked at her.

"Yea?"

"You guys better get going. And thank you Inuyasha." I said to him.

"Do you know when you are going to have your baby?" He asked. I rubbed my stomach.

"In two weeks." I said. He smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

_**~Two Weeks Later~**_

I was lying on the bed tired and in pain from giving birth to a girl. She had black hair like mine, but her eyes were like her father's eyes. Sesshomaru won't hold her, but looked and watched her move around. "Still thinking you might drop her?"

"Of course she is so small and fragile." I smiled and sat up. I whimpered a little making Sesshomaru look up at me. I smiled showing him I am fine.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Tomiko?" He said.

"No…some other name." I said laughing. She started to cry making a caretaker walk in and take her. My mother instincts want to hold her, but the nanny said I am not to hold her yet.

"When can I hold her?"

"Until you are at full strength." She said walking out of the room. I frowned and looked down making Sesshomaru sit next to me.

"I know this is hard on you, but you will have her soon."

"I don't get it Sesshomaru…I am fine and strong enough to hold her." I moaned. He kissed my forehead and went to leave the room.

"I am going to see my general and won't be home in two days. And the war is to begin in four days. Masaru wants to fight…and a fight he will have." He said.

"He doesn't know you are mated?"

"No one does…I don't want them knowing yet. They might come after you again. They finally stopped looking for you too." He said.

"Ok." I said. He left the room. I looked around and seen it was snowing again.

"Tomiko I see you look fine." Ai said making me look up so fast I made myself dizzy.

"Ai!" I yelled happy. I missed her so much and Sakiko. She hugged me making me cry. I clenched toward her.

"What is wrong?"

"I want my baby." I cried.

"Let's get you cleaned up first." She said. I nodded and looked at her. She helped me up, but I couldn't move fast because the pain between my legs still hurt. I gasped when she picked me up.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome…now where to."

"Take a left and right there is a door." I told her. She walked with me in her arms without a hassle. We got to the hot springs and she helped me into the water.

"How is everything else?" _Not what I was hoping for._

"Ok." I smiled. I washed up and heard girls giggling on the other side of the hot springs.

"Is he being faithful?" She asked. I bite my lip and put my head down and nodded no.

"I don't know what else to do. I ask him and he says he hasn't touched a girl, but the girls here talk loud enough for me to hear. They say the only reason he mated with me was because of the baby. He sleeps in their bed and he won't even sleep in bed with me for a minute. When going to sleep he sleeps in his room and me in my own room." I said crying. Ai sighed.

"He is having a hard time trusting people and you are the last girl that he is scared to trust because he might get hurt. And you the only one who can hurt him the most." She said. I looked up at him and she was looking at the snow falling onto us.

"I am scared that he will be tired of me. I mean he hasn't even touched me. It's like his lust or desire for me is gone. I don't even know if he loves me." I said.

"He does…can tell. You are the one who see a part of him no one has."

"Not true…Bella." I said.

"He has more love for you than your sister. Trust me they only wanted sex and nothing else. She used him here and there, but you haven't. And he didn't show her any affection when in public or around close friends." What Ai said made me understand how he shows his love to me, but being unfaithful is another thing.

"And being unfaithful?"

"You talk to him?"

"No he gets mad. Saying I don't trust him." I whispered.

"Sakiko might be moving with a boyfriend soon." I looked up at her and smiled.

"Really? That is amazing." I said.

"Yea she was like you, but you were stubborn with men. She got this guy in a funny way. She was hunting and shot him with an arrow and he has been staying with us." I felt so happy for her.

"How romantic." I said. We walked back to the room. I felt better taking a hot bath. My legs and body didn't hurt anymore.

"He was with her again?" A worker said. I stopped death in my tracks. I back away and covered my ears, but I still could hear them.

"Rin was with him last night." Ai walked pass me and I hear a girl scream. I ran in the room and seen Ai holding a girl by her neck.

"Ai! No let he go." I said walked up to her. She throws the girl to the ground.

"You only live because of her!" Ai yelled. I looked at the girl.

"I am sorry." I said to her. I helped her up and she walked out of the room with her friend.

"Tomiko, why are you being nice to the girl?"

"She was only talking about it," I said closing the door. Suddenly I heard crying in the other room making me start to cry. "She needs me." I whimpered. I opened the door and walked to the room. I stood in front of the door. _My baby is crying. She is crying. I need to be with her. Sesshomaru? I need her and you._

"Go get your daughter." Ai growled. I looked up at her and opened the door.

"Give her to me." I said reaching for her. The nanny moved her away from me.

"No you can't…you aren't ready to hold her."

"Bitch, give her the baby." Ai growled. The nanny nodded no. The baby cried more.

"I order you to give her here." I said. The nanny looked at me.

"I can't. You might hurt her."

"I will fucking skin you soon, if you don't hand me my baby." I said angry. She handed me her. I held her close and started humming. She stopped crying slowly making me rub my nose with her.

"We won't need you." Ai told the nanny. I walked into my room and seen her sniffling.

"Ai I don't know how to feed her." I said confused.

"You need to breast feed her," Ai told me step by step. Ai sat on the chair sleeping. As I was feeding her, the pain was here and there. "Is it supposed to hurt?"

"Yes at first." She said. I noticed the baby was sleeping.

"We haven't named her yet." I said.

"Then name her."

"Sesshomaru was supposed to name her, but he didn't pick a name."

"I think he will be happy to whatever name you pick." She said. I started to think of names and looked at her. I smiled at her.

"I want to name her Hoshiko."

"Hoshiko why?"

"I know her demon marks…she will have a star where her father has a moon. I know it. I can feel it." I said quietly. Ai stood up and walked to me.

"She is sleeping." She said.

"Ok."

"Gently move her away from you." I did what she said and covered myself. Ai had her wrapped in a blanket and lying on the bed.

"Can I sleep with her?"

"Of course." She said. I smiled and lied next to Hoshiko. She moved around and remained sleeping. Through the two days Ai had taught me so much about what and what not to does with the baby.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…I want her in her pup form at the age of two…if I can go younger that would be best." I said. She opened a door and started reading it.

"This spell will allow her to be a pup until you think she is ready to be in a human form." I held onto Hoshiko while she was sleeping. _Fear…Hope…I can't wait for you guys to meet her._

"How does the spell work?"

"I will make the spell and you can reviser it." She said.

"How?" I asked her.

"You come to me and I will give you the spell." I know she wasn't going to tell me what spell it was, but I had to try. Sesshomaru walked into the room loudly making Hoshiko wake up and cry.

"Make her be quite." He growled. I started humming and walked around. She opened her eyes and moved around. I smiled at her.

"I am sorry." Rin said walking in behind him.

"Go to your room. Wait until I come to you." He said. She walked out of the room.

"What happened?" I asked him. He looked at me with angrier and rage making me shiver. _I never seen him like this…what happened? With him and Rin._ I looked at Ai and she shrugged.

"It doesn't concern you." He said. I sighed and walked out of the room with Ai behind me.

"This is what he does all the time." I said walking down the hallway.

"I'll take her go talk to him." Ai said. I handed Hoshiko to her and walked back to the room. When I opened the door I seen something I wish I never had to see. Rin and Sesshomaru were kissing on the bed. I gasp and closed the door. I hear Sesshomaru curse making me run down the hallway.

"Tomiko!" He yelled. I was running down the hallway and gasped when Sesshomaru appeared in front of me. I went to run around him, but he wrapped his arms around me. I struggled. _No! Why would he-did I do something wrong for this?_

"Let me go!" I yelled over and over. I stopped moving when I saw Rin standing in front of us. I head tears running down my face. "I want to leave." I growled and when I said that his grip tightened.

"I will not allow you to leave." He said jerking me towards him.

"Why?" I cried.

"You are my mate." He said.

"You can't be faithful to your own mate." I said trying to get out of his arms.

"Tomiko…I am sorry. Please give me a chance to change." He said.

"No…I hear things here Sesshomaru. People talk and talk. You think I don't hear it? I do. I hear it every day. And I can't handle it."

"You can't just run away from me." I closed my eyes.

"I want to leave." I said.

"Milord?" Rin said.

"Rin do you love him?" I asked her. She looked shocked and nodded yes.

"He saved me." She said.

"Please let me go." I whispered. He released me making me turn to look up at him. I started to back away from him. I didn't saw any guilty in his expression making my heart break more.

"Tomiko-"

"I read things about mating. The mates can be apart, but pain is on the female instead of the male. I am leaving this place and going back to the cave. I told Fear I would stay there." I said.

"You can't take her away from me."

"She was born two days ago and you only looked at her. You left and went to see your general." I said.

"That is what you tell her?" Rin asked.

"What?" I asked her.

"He has been with me all along. He doesn't see his general." She said. I looked away from him and walked pass him. _Lying all this time when I think he is go there helping the land. I am an idiot. Ai said he is scared of me hurting him when he hurt me instead._

"Why would you say that?" He asked her.

"You don't love her." I stopped and turned to them.

"Milord," He looked at me with confusion. "When the war ends at least come and say hi to your daughter at least." I said to him. I walked down the stairs and seen Ai sitting at the table talking to Hoshiko.

"Everything ok?"

"Ai get the horses ready we are leaving." I said wiping my tears away. She didn't ask me question to why I was crying. She only handed Hoshiko and walked out. I turned around and see Sesshomaru looking at me.

"If you leave, I will find you and chain you to the wall." He said in a serious voice.

"First you have to win the war and live." I said covering Hoshiko in more blankets. I walked out of the castle and handed Ai Hoshiko and go on the horse and grabbed Hoshiko from her. _I am sorry._ I know what I said hurt him. His face expression showed it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**~Two Months Later~ **_

I couldn't believe that the war started the next day I left the castle. Masaru was hiding and waiting for the perfect time to attack Sesshomaru. When Seiji went to help Sesshomaru it was too late the castle was burnt to the ground and no sign of Sesshomaru. Grandma and Ai had been working to find him. My whole world was crashing down. I wanted to go out and find Sesshomaru myself, but Ai said to let her find him and I think of Hoshiko. Hoshiko is in her two year old stage. A demon child grows faster than a human child. And today is the day Ai turns her into a puppy. "Shh baby." I whispered when a group of soldiers ran by. I looked and seen they were from the Eastern land. I kicked my horse and held onto Hoshiko.

"Get her!" A soldier yelled. I looked behind me and seen them kicking, whipping, and yelling at their horses. I turned my horse and covered Hoshiko's head from the wind.

"Stay under the covers honey." I said to Hoshiko. The horse jumped in the air when we came to a small river making me gasp and hold Hoshiko. We got to the boundary of the Western line and went into the Central line. I looked behind me and they were still chasing us. I yelped in pain when an arrow was shot into my shoulder. I ignored the pain and kept kicking the horse. I stopped the horse when a person on a horse ran towards the soldiers. The person's face and body was hidden. I kicked my horse not wanting to stay and watch. I stopped the horse and ran up the hill with Hoshiko in my arms. I gasped when someone pulled me to a stop. I struggled.

"Tomiko?" I stopped when I realized that voice.

"Washi?" I said looked behind me. He took off his hood and sure enough it was Washi. I hugged him. He was very careful not to touch the arrow in my shoulder. He jerked when he seen Hoshiko.

"Who is this?" He said smiling at her.

"This is Hoshiko…my daughter." I said kissing Hoshiko.

"Who-"

"Sesshomaru is her father," He looked shocked. "You didn't know?"

"When I think ok of it…no one knows." He said.

"He must have kept it a secret, but there are people that know of her." I said.

"If people know then Lord Masaru knows and when he finds out he will be after you." He said. I nodded and Hoshiko started moving around.

"She must be hungry." I said.

"We should hurry back to get that arrow out of your shoulder." He said. When we got to the cave Ai came running to me. She looked worried when she seen the arrow. Washi took Hoshiko to go and play. She didn't cry or make a fuse which made me and Ai surprised. She usually doesn't like strangers.

"Ready?"

"Yes." I whimpered when she grabbed the arrow. I gasped in pain when she pulled it out of my shoulder. She washed the wound and bandaged it.

"There."

"Did you find anything on Sesshomaru?" I asked her.

"Yes there are people talking about him still fighting," I took a deep breath and hear Hoshiko laughing. "You didn't believe me when I told you she will be around two in two months." Ai laughed. She ran up to Ai with Washi behind her playing.

"No I didn't." I said.

"Maya has come back." Ai said. I looked up at her and seen hope.

"And Kei?"

"He is coming here to visit." She said. I smiled and stood up.

"I need to feed her and can you get that spell ready?" I asked her. She nodded and walked out of the room.

"I am hungry too." Washi said in a childish voice. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room with Hoshiko following me. She would run around me when Washi chased her. We got to the kitchen and I started cooking some beef stew.

"Washi-" I stopped talking when Maya walked in the kitchen. "Hi Maya." I said.

"Tomiko." Hoshiko ran up to me and hide from Washi.

"Mommy." Hoshiko laughed. I smiled and picked her up. Washi turned and tickled her making her laugh. I smiled and gave her to Washi.

"You had a child?" She asked shocked. I looked at her and nodded.

"Yes." I said.

"That's wonderful," She looked at Washi and back to me. "I assume it's yours?" She asked Washi. I looked at him and smiled.

"No I don't get the honor of that," He said laughing. "I am just the babysitter." _I don't know if telling her is a good idea. Na she can find out on her own._

"How have you been?" I asked her.

"Great I and Kei have been talking and we are going to fully mate." She said. I nodded and continued my cooking. _Will let's hope she will stop thinking of Sesshomaru._ I finished and got two bowls and sat them on the small table. I sat down and reached for Hoshiko. She ran into my arms making me laugh.

"If you are hungry there is more." I said to her. She nodded and got some food and sat down. I sat Hoshiko on my lap and started feeding her.

"How old?"

"Two years old…just in human life." I said blowing on the soup. Washi finished his food and got more. When I was done feeding her Washi played with her again. Maya went back to Ai's room to talk. I sat on the log watching them play around.

"What!" Maya yelled. She stormed towards me. I stood up and she slapped me. "You are mated to him? That is his child?" She yelled.

"Yes she is Sesshomaru's and I am his mate." I said looking at her.

"You slut!" She yelled.

"You still have feelings for him?" I asked her.

"Of course."

"Maya get over it. He doesn't love you…or me." I said. _Sesshomaru…god what have you done to me?_

"You left him!"

"He was sleeping with women and I caught him. I wasn't going to stay with a man that doesn't think being faithful is important." I said to her. She clenched her teeth.

"So you are sleeping with Washi?" I looked at Washi and back to her.

"I just got here and Washi has been with you guys. How can I be sleeping with him when I am far away from here?" I asked her. Her face showed she what she said was stupid.

"Tomiko?" Washi said my name. Hoshiko ran up to my legs and hugged them. She started growling.

"My mommy." She growled.

"Instead of trying to get Sesshomaru think of ways to stay loyal to Kei." I said picking up Hoshiko and turning to leave, but Ai stood behind us. Hoshiko throw her arms around my neck making me rub my nose onto hers' she giggled and reached for Washi. He took her without hesitation.

"The spell is ready."

"Good can we hurry up so I can leave?" I said following her in the back. Washi picked up Hoshiko and he followed us.

"What spell?" He asked.

"To keep her in her pup form until she is ten or older." I said.

"Mothers." He chuckled.

"How long for you?"

"Until I was twenty years old and to think how hard it was to be a huge dragon and being hungry." He said throwing Hoshiko in the air.

"A dragon! Wow that's cool." I said looking back at him. I saw him blush for a moment making me chuckle. He looked away from me.

"Are you going back to the mountains?" Ai asked.

"Yes." I said.

"How are things?"

"Fine, but the animals are all moving to other parts of the lands." I said. We got to the training room. Ai stopped and handed me the potion.

"All you need to do is spill on her and she'll turn into a pup." Ai said.

"When she is a pup and I am in human form can she still talk?" Ai nodded. Washi walked up to me and I spilt the potion on her. Suddenly a light came from her. And when the light was gone she was a white pup. I smiled and she waged her tail and growled.

"You can put her down so she can learn to walk…Tomiko go into your dog form." Ai said. I nodded and went behind her and took off my kimono and changed into my dog form. I walked out and seen Hoshiko stumbling. I lied on my stomach and she growled at me.

"Mommy." She said. She crawled toward me and lied on her back and started falling asleep.

"She fell asleep." Washi laughed.

"Come on Washi. We'll let them sleep and work on walking later." Ai said leaving. Washi followed her. I looked down at Hoshiko and smiled. _Sesshomaru I hope you are ok. God I miss you._ I look up at the sky and seen it the crescent moon. I started to cry and felt a tear go down my face. Hoshiko moved closer to me. I laid my head down and started to fall asleep.

* * *

I started to wake up when I heard a growl. _Hoshiko._ I shot up and looked around and seen a guy with a hood on. I growled at him making him raise his hands. "Tomiko." I jerked when I heard Kei say my name.

"Kei?" I asked. He took off his hood and reached for me. I ran towards him and knocked him down. I rubbed my head against his. "Is that really you?"

"Yes. God honey you weigh a lot in this form." He said smiling up at me. I got off him and cocked my head at him.

"That is what you say to me when you never talked to me in a long time." I said angry. I turned to look away from him making him walk towards me, but stopped when Hoshiko growled at him. She stumbled and fell. I helped her up and pushed her towards Kei with my head.

"Who is this?" Kei asked me.

"This is Hoshiko my daughter." I said. He looked up at me shocked.

"It's his?"

"Yes she is Sesshomaru's. Why do people say that like it's a bad thing she is his daughter?" I asked annoyed.

"Tomiko you know I don't like the guy and hate that you were with him. That night really did a number on me. I was so mad that I killed over ten demons. I couldn't stop myself and I almost killed a human." He said sitting down.

"Kei you don't think it hurt me when the one person that saved my life and that I owe my life too left me…alone, lost, and confused. You know I always went to you and you just left me." I said breaking down slowly. I closed my eyes and moved away from him. He hugged my head making me nudge him.

"I promise I won't leave you." He said. I down at him and nodded. Hoshiko was biting his pants.

"Hoshiko?" I moaned. She jumped and ran towards me. "She learned faster than me." I said annoyed. Kei laughed and looked at her.

"So what happened when I left?" He asked.

"Will Seiji found out me and Sesshomaru had sex and he got mad."

"I see."

"Did you know he was my father?" I asked him.

"No." He said. I nodded and continued to tell him what happened and how Seiji was going to kill Sesshomaru, Hope and Fear in dog form, and finding Sesshomaru with Rin. I noticed I was just spilling everything out to him not caring if he was judging.

"I am sorry…I am over here telling things that you might not even want to hear." I said standing up walking around. Hoshiko was lying on his lap sleeping.

"Don't be like that I like hearing you talk. And it's nice to know that you would come to me and able to tell me everything." I looked at him and seen his normal self.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too." He smiled. I heard a growl coming from outside of the cave a growl that I know very well. _Sesshomaru_. I ran outside of the cave and looked around. I couldn't smell him or anything. I ran into the woods and stopped when a soldier jumped towards me. I turned and knocked him down. I growled and went to bite into his shoulder, but stopped when I noticed the soldier was Seiji.

"What the hell?" I said getting off him. He looked at me confused. He didn't know it was me making me annoyed. _Talk about know who is your daughter._

"Jeez why did you take off like that?" Kei asked running behind me with Hoshiko in his arms.

"Kei? When did you get back?" Seiji asked him.

"Today."

"Is Tomiko here?" He asked. I chuckled making Kei smile.

"Yes she is here." Kei said. Hoshiko jumped out of his arm and lands on the ground. She ran towards me and stopped when she ran in a small puddle. She jumped around making me grabbed her. I picked her up with my teeth making sure not to grip her fur too hard.

"Where is she?"

"Here," Kei said. Seiji smiled and looked at me. "Very close."

"I know she is here you just told me. Is she with Ai?"

"No she is here." Kei said pointing at me. I sat Hoshiko down.

"Tomiko?" Seiji was shocked.

"Yea?" I said standing. Hoshiko started howling making me look down at her. She looked so small compared to me in this form.

"And who is this cutie?" Seiji asked.

"Hoshiko." I said.

"When?"

"Two and half months ago." I said picking up Hoshiko and giving her to Seiji.

"She is beautiful." He said. Kei leaned towards me.

"Do you know when her demon marks are coming in?"

"No I don't she hasn't shown any demonic powers yet only her growls and howls," I said looking at Kei. A growl came to my ears again. I ran towards the growl. I stopped when I got his scent. "Sesshomaru I know you are watching me!"

"I see you have mastered your dog form even better." Sesshomaru said. I turned to see him walking out of the woods.

"Where have you been? I have been worried about you and all you do is watch me? I have been worried sick." I said. He smiled at me and appeared in front of me making me gasp.

"I found my mate and I am going to take you home soon. And remember I am going to chain you to the wall." He said whispering in my ear.

"You won't dare." I said.

"You are tempting me to…being close to Kei like that. I forbid it." He growled.

"I don't care what you don't like me doing. You did this to us. You couldn't trust me or be faithful to me. You are the reason why Hoshiko doesn't have a father here taking care of her." I said growling at him. He waved his hand making me go into my human form. I gasped when I stood naked in front of him. I tried turning into my dog form, but nothing worked.

"You dare growl at me." He said.

"Give me your kimono top," I said. He raised his brow at me. "Fine I'll just walk back naked and allow the men to look at me." I said turning to leave. He grabbed my arm and took off his kimono top. I tied it and looked at him.

"Even the war hasn't changed you. Still a suborn women." He said sighing.

"So when are you going to take back your land?" I asked him.

"Why even try when I lost everything." He said looking at me. I jerked and bite my fingertip.

"Look Sesshomaru come to the show house met your daughter. She is very wild." I said smiling at him. He nodded no.

"I can face her when I am the reason why she doesn't have a safe home." He said.

"Safe home is where the father or mate keeps his family safe and alive." I said.

"I have to go." He said disappearing. I reached for him, but it was too late. _Sesshomaru what are you thinking?_ Seiji and Kei appeared behind me.

"You really need to stop that." Kei growled.

"Sesshomaru was here…where did he go?" Seiji asked.

"I don't know he took off." I said feeling Hoshiko clawing at my leg. I picked her up and walked back to the show house. I laid her on the bed and she yawned.

"Do you want to talk?" Kei asked.

"Not now. I want to sleep."

"Are you still having nightmares?" He asked.

"Yes and now the wounds are healed before I wake up, but the pain is still there." I said lying next to Hoshiko. I closed my eyes when Kei left the room.

* * *

I gasped when I see Maya sitting on a chair watching me sleep. "Maya?"

"I have been thinking of what you said and I am going to let go of Lord Sesshomaru." Maya said.

"And you had to come in here and tell me this why?" I asked her.

"You are his mate."

"Yea and we aren't together." I said covering Hoshiko up.

"I heard he won't sleep in the same bed as you." I didn't look away from Hoshiko. She know what she said hurt me.

"What Maya? You come in here to tell me that I couldn't be like you and please him good enough. I don't care! Get out of my room and just leave me alone." I said.

"It's because he doesn't trust you. He thinks you might kill him at night. Maybe you should show him more loyalty…Oh he loved sleeping with every girl in bed especially me and Bella." I knew she was proud of herself for what she said. She smirked and left the room. I lied back down and hugged Hoshiko. _Thanks a lot talk about making me feel worse._ The whole day I couldn't transform back into my dog from.

"And you don't know how he did it?" Ai asked.

"No he just waved his hand and I was in my human form." I said trying to transform.

"Here take this." She said. I drank the potion and I transform into my dog form.

"Thank you." She walked into the other room. Washi and Kei were playing with Hoshiko.

"She is going to be very spoiled."

"We are heading back to the other cave." I said.

"She should be around five in a year." Ai said.

"So basically they grow fast at a young age and slow down when older?" I asked her. She nodded yes. We headed back to the cave and she was running around me making me play with her.

"Mommy." She growled. When we were almost to the cave we had to stop playing around. I looked around and made sure no one was around us. When we got to the cave it was nightfall. She ran into the bedroom.

"Hoshiko are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Yea." She said. I turned to see Washi standing outside. I walked up to him.

"What you doing here?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

"I have orders." He said.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked him.

"No." I nodded and Hoshiko ran out of the cave.

"Do you know what he is doing?" I asked him. He knows who I was talking about.

"He is going to try to get his castle back and come for you and Hoshiko." I sighed and looked at the moon and I started to think of him his smile, voice, presence, and humor. I wanted to be with him again. To feel safe again and not have these nightmares of him leaving, dying, or being toking from me.

"I am going hunting." I said leaving.

"Ok." He walked into the cave. I looked back and ran into the woods. I was happy that the snow was starting to melt. I got to the field where Fear took me. I crouched down and waited for a deer to walk back. I saw soldiers walking back making me sigh. _Can't eat soldiers…come one where are the deer._ Five minutes later when they were gone a deer appeared. I closed in on it and lunged at it. I quickly went for the neck to kill it with him suffering.

"Finally." I said picking it up and dragging it back to the cave.

"Could have asked me to hunt for you." Sesshomaru said. I looked up at him. He was sitting on top of the cave.

"I couldn't find you." I said to him. I walked into the cave and sat the deer down. Hoshiko ran to me and ran around my legs.

"She won't go to sleep." Washi said. I know she won't go to sleep yet. She began eating the deer. She was more messy then me. _I would like Hope and Fear to see you._

"Are you coming in?" I asked Sesshomaru. He appeared in front of the bedroom door and walked into the room without being seen by Hoshiko.

"I'll watch her." Washi said. I walked into the room and transformed into my human form. I gasped when I was pinned to the wall. I started to breathe harder with him kissing my neck and moving up to my lips.

"I am still mad at you." I growled biting his bottom lip gently. I moved my hands to his shoulder, but he grabbed my wrists and held them above my head with on hand.

"Why is Washi here?" He asked.

"Don't worry about that." I said kissing him more. He released my arms making me push him towards the bed. He sat down letting me get on top of him.

"Tomiko." He growled warning me not to push his limits.

"Get mad at me all you want. I am pissed off at you." I said biting into his shoulder. He tensed up, but moaned. I pulled away and I licked my lips.

"I am going to take you now." He growled using his demon speed to have me under him. He was already naked and ready to thrust into me.

"There is a sound barrier," I said smiling. "So you can scream all you want." I said watching his face soften. I touched his face and moaned when he thrust into me.

"I missed you." He moaned. I gasped when he thrust into me hard. I looked up at him and bite my lip. He kissed me.

"I missed you too. And I am telling now if you want me back I want you to stop sleeping with other women." I said meeting his thrust. His thrust became harder and faster driving me to my edge.

"I'll think of it." He said. I turned him over making me on top. He reached to touch me, but I grabbed his arm and held them above his head.

"I don't think so. You will not think of it. You will do it. Am I understood?" I asked moving and stopped. He clenched his teeth trying to control himself. I gasped when he thrust up.

"Move." He demanded. I smirked and moved slowly making him throw his head back. I stopped and he growled at me. I moved up making him pull out of me.

"Am I understood?" I asked again kissing his neck and down his chest. He gasped, but he closed his eyes when I licked down to the middle of his stomach and my hands brushed against his shoulders. _He actual let me touch his chest, stomach, and shoulders. God I want to touch his chest more._ "If you don't do Sesshomaru then I will deny you access to me. Do you want me to do that?" I asked him.

"No." He moaned.

"Then you understand?" I stopped and looked down at him.

"Yes." He growled turning me over. He thrust into me making me grunted. He kissed me with lust and drove into me like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow.

"Sesshomaru." I moaned over and over.

"Scream for me." He growled turning me over and grabbing my hips and pulls me back to him. I started to breathe harder and harder.

"Sesshomaru!" I screamed when I came. He leaned towards me making my arms shake. My arms gave out making me fall forward. He turned me over and brought my leg to his mouth. He kissed my ankle and moved slowly in and out of me.

"I am not done." He moaned.

"What? Are you serious? I am tired…unlike you I haven't had sex with anyone." I said moving my foot on his chest. He looked down at me confused. I pushed away from him making him leave my entrance.

"Tomiko?"

"I know…I know, but we need to talk." I said trying not to look at his body. I bite my lip and closed my eyes to stop from think of him.

"Don't fight it." He said nibbling on my earlobe. I moaned and leaned towards him.

"Are you really going to chain me to the wall?" I asked him.

"Yes." I looked at him.

"Why?"

"I want you next to me forever. I won't give you up." He said moving over me. I leaned down onto the bed.

"I'll stay with you, but you can't bed other women and chain me to the wall." I said. He smiled and nodded no at me. I went to say something, but nothing came out.

"My beloved Tomiko, I told you I won't bed other women, but I don't want to chance you leaving me." He said.

"When you were gone…did you bed others" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded yes.

"Yes I did." He said. I looked away from him and he knew I was mad and might have wished not to say anything.

"Why?"

"What is it about you? You can ask me anything and I basically tell you. When I lie it is hard." He said watching me put my kimono on.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked him.

"To check on you and get my general." He said. I nodded and walked out of the room. The deer was almost gone. I looked at Hoshiko and she was yawning around. I picked her up and walked into the room. Sesshomaru had a blanket wrapped around his waist. He smiled at me and when he seen Hoshiko he frowned.

"I want you to hold her." I said handing her to him. Hoshiko rubbed against his chest making him move her away from his chest.

"Tomiko I can't hold her." He said trying to hand her back.

"Hey you helped me create her and you will help me raise her."

"Come on Tomiko…I'll spoil her anything, but hold her. I am scared that I'll…"

"You won't hurt her. She is a tough cookie trust me." I said kissing his check. He relaxes when I was touching him. I leaned over to see Hoshiko closing her eyes.

"What is she doing?" He asked in a panic.

"She is going to sleep," I said sitting on the bed. He sat down and sat her on the bed. She nudged closer to him. "She likes to cuddle." I said.

"You can sleep in the bed with her." He said standing up. I grabbed his arm making him stop.

"Why do you do that?" I asked him.

"What?"

"You won't sleep in the same bed as me. Did I do something wrong?" I asked him. He sighed.

"No I am just not use of sleeping in bed with anyone. I am use to sleeping alone." He said. I released him and pulled Hoshiko towards me.

"That isn't what Maya said." I whispered. He turned to look at me.

"What does Maya know?" He asked annoyed.

"A lot." I said. He growled and sat on the bed.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing." I said. He moved me to face him.

"She brought up Bella." He said.

"Yes." I told him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are we leaving now?" Washi asked not coming into the room.

"Tomiko?" He asked me.

"Yes…you are leaving. Better hurry back Sesshomaru because I am not going to wait for you long. If you aren't back then I am going to leave you." I said moving away from him. He grabbed my wrist and bite into me making me jerk up.

"So I can find you faster." He said healing it. I looked at him and growled.


	10. Chapter 10

_** ~One Week Later~**_

Sesshomaru got his castle back from Masaru, but he wanted me to stay in the cave for a little longer because Masaru was still sending out soldiers to attack him. I started to think he was sleeping with the workers there, but I ignored my angrier because if he was I would find out by the talking. Washi and Hoshiko became inseparable. "Daddy!" Hoshiko yelled. I looked at her and she ran out of my arm and ran to Washi. _Since when did she know that word?_

"Little Hoshiko." Washi said picking her up. She licked his face. I stood up and walked out of the cave. I saw soldiers running towards the cave.

"Washi these men are they with you?" He walked out of the cave and nodded yes.

"Milord said to come and get you." He said. I sighed and went back into the cave and feed Hoshiko before going back to the castle. My stomach was filled with butterflies. I wasn't ready to see Sesshomaru. _What if he is with someone right now and I walk in and…and now I am sick._

"Hoshiko come here." Washi said. She ran up to him and he began rubbing her belly.

"Ok let's get going." Washi nodded and we began going back. I started to get a smell that I haven't smelt in a month or longer.

"What is it?"

"It's Inuyasha." I said smiling.

"No Tomiko, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like his half-brother." Washi said.

"Half-brother or not I am going to say hi…watch Hoshiko real quick." I said running towards his scent. I jumped from a rock and landed in front of Inuyasha. He gasped and jumped back. I laughed and he sees it was me. He had a lock that made him look cute.

"Tomiko? What the hell?" He said.

"What you were just walking and didn't even sense me. You are getting old." I laughed. Sango walked up to me and rubbed my side. Miroku cleared his throat.

"It's come to my attention that you are lonely." Miroku said. I cocked my head at him.

"I am fine…very fine." I said making sure he got the message.

"No need to lie to me." He said walking up to me. Suddenly Washi held his sword at his neck.

"I think Milord will be very furious if you were to touch her. Also she might get in trouble too." Washi said. I rolled my eyes and looked at Inuyasha.

"Want to meet her?" I asked him.

"Yes I would like to meet her." I smiled.

"Here she is." I said. Suddenly Hoshiko jumped on Inuyasha making him fall on the ground. Hoshiko licked him and ran around my legs.

"She is a wild one." Inuyasha said laughing.

"Hoshiko, is this your uncle." I said.

"Uncle?" She whispered. I nodded and she ran up to him and smelt him. "Daddy!" She yelled. Everyone looked around and seen she was staring at Washi.

"Yea she learned that word somewhere." I said. Hoshiko ran to Washi and he picked her up.

"We spend a lot of time together. We are working on this. I am Washi."

"Daddy." She growled.

"We better get going Milord is waiting for you." Washi said sighing when he couldn't stop Hoshiko from calling him daddy. We started to head out and we got to the castle. Rin was running by making me sigh.

"I heard that you were going to kill her." I laughed and looked at him.

"No. I wouldn't do that." I said walking into the castle.

"My love, please change into your other form."

"Why?" I asked Sesshomaru. He appeared behind me and waved his hand making me go into my human form. I stood up and reached grabbed something to cover me. I covered myself with Washi's kimono sleeve and blushed knowing Washi just seen me naked. I glanced at Washi and he face was red.

"I didn't see anything." Washi said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sure you didn't." I said moving my hair and reaction for a blanket. I grabbed one and covered myself.

"You can leave Washi." I know I would hear it from him soon about using Washi's sleeve to cover me and him seen me naked.

"Yes Milord."

"Daddy." Hoshiko said when Washi sat her down. Sesshomaru looked at her and Washi.

"We are working on it." Washi said smiling and leaving.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Don't be mad." I whispered. Hoshiko ran up to me.

"I am more than mad. My daughter just called someone else daddy and him seeing you naked." I looked at him.

"It's not her fault or his. You never were around. She doesn't know you yet."

"And you grabbing his kimono sleeve." I blushed and looked up at him.

"I won't have if someone who be patient and wait until I was in my room without and audience." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Mommy, I am hungry." She growled. I stood up and handed her to Sesshomaru.

"You are going to spend every moment with her." I said walking away from them.

"Where are you going? You can't leave us." He sounded like a scared child.

"I am going to get a kimono, so I am not leaving you two." I said walking up to my room. I grabbed a kimono that was in my room and walked down to the kitchen.

"No…Hoshiko not there." Sesshomaru said. She was running from him. He turned around and didn't see her and she moved around him.

"I am Hungry." She said.

"Ok, but you need to come here first."

"Fine." She pouted. She sat down as he picks her up and walked into the kitchen. He sat her on the table and looked at her.

"Don't close your eyes. We are going to have a staring contest." He said. She nodded and started at him.

"Why is there a dirty pup on the table?" Rin asked.

"That dirty pup is my child." I said behind her. She moved out of the way.

"Who's the father? Some ugly guy? She looks just like him." Rin said laughing.

"Ugly?" Sesshomaru said looking up at her. He stood up.

"I win." Hoshiko laughed.

"Why is she here?" Rin asked pointing at me.

"This pup happens to be the most beautiful creator I know besides her mother. This is a warning Rin start to show my mate some respect and my child." He said. She looked at him and nodded no.

"Never, you promised me that I could your mate in the future!" She yelled.

"Really?" I asked looking at him. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No…she was just a child when I told her that. She kept bugging me about it and the only way out was to say that. Tomiko, she was a child," I raised a bow and was going to say something, but Hoshiko was here watching me. "Don't get that look." He said watching me.

"Fine." I growled.

"Can we continue?" Hoshiko said making me shocked that she know that word. _Where is she learning these words?_

"Beef or chicken?"

"Beef." They said together.

"Ok they are defiantly related." I walked into the kitchen and started to cook some meat. I walked out and didn't see Rin only Hoshiko and Sesshomaru staring at each other.

"Give up?" Sesshomaru asked. Hoshiko nodded no. "Stubborn like your mother. You know that is what I love about her." He growled.

"Enough you two, Sesshomaru she has to eat." I said picking her up. She growled and looked at Sesshomaru. When she was finished eating she laid on my lap.

"Is she going to be a pup like that until she is ten?"

"Yes, but when she learns to change forms she can change into whatever form suits her." I said. I stood up and walked into my room and laid her on the bed.

"She is close to her powers."

"Washi has tried sensing it and everything…how did you?" I asked him amazed.

"She might think Washi is her father, but her demon side knows I am her father and her powers are calling out to me." He said leaning against the wall.

"I noticed she also understands you more than anyone else. I never had seen her understand those words about staying still, staring, and continuing. She likes you."

"Will I am her father and intelligence she gets from-"

"Don't finish that sentence if you know what is good for you." I said. He smiled and reached for my hand.

"What?"

"Come on." He said. I sighed and took his hand. He pulled me to him and we were surrounded by light. When the light was gone music was being played.

"I don't know how to dance."

"I am a good teacher." He said kissing my neck. We were dancing and stopped when Hoshiko ran into the room. She jumped into Sesshomaru's arm.

"Let play." She said.

* * *

_**~Two Weeks Later~**_

The nightmares became more violent now. I couldn't sleep at night and I know it was affecting Hoshiko. I had to make Hoshiko sleep with Sesshomaru at night. When she was with him he would lie next to her and cover her up and watch her sleep. Hoshiko and Sesshomaru started to talk more and he was teacher her to use her powers. He seemed more relaxed and calm around her. "Dad what time are we going to hunt?"

"Hunt?" I asked them. They smiled at me and looked at each other.

"You hunt for grasshoppers." Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Hoshiko growled.

"What were you guys going to hunt?" I asked them. One said deer and the other said grasshoppers. I smiled and nodded no.

"Seiji is coming here and you need to get ready to attend that party at central." I said.

"Yes we need to get ready because when we are out there I am going to announce my mate and heir to them. They need to know I am yours and no one else's because Ryo and Kim are trying to get me with their daughter." He said annoyed.

"I thought Ryo and Kim didn't have kids?"

"No they have over ten, but they are all adopted." He said.

"So they are trying to have you mate with their daughter…how does this work anyway?"

"I can more than one mate-"

"Hoshiko go find Washi and tell him babysit," I said. She ran off and I waited until she was gone. I sighed and was thankful that Washi loved being around and would watch her all day. "Continue."

"And they think me taking her will help and they don't know about you yet." He said sitting down.

"Two mates?" I didn't want to fight with him and I know he wasn't trying to take her as a mate. I got an idea to mess with him for a bit.

"Yes it's normal for a lord to take more than one, but-"

"That's ok with me." I said smiling at him. He looked up at me and raised a brow at me.

"What?"

"Yea, think of the fun." I said leaning over him and kissed his neck.

"I don't know." He moaned when I bite into his neck. I could feel his lust increase.

"You are telling me you never thought of that?" I asked him. I licked where his blood was falling making sure not to get his white kimono bloody.

"Of course, it's ever men's dream." He chuckled. He stood up making me get off him. He walked off. _Crap! _

"Sesshomaru, where are you going?" I yelled for him.

"Getting ready." I raised a brow at him.

"I was just joking. You can't have another mate."

"What? You just said…"

"I was messing with you, but if you want to go ahead and I will make sure you live in hell." I said walking out of his room. I walked down the stairs and seen Hoshiko running by.

"Here I come." Washi said chasing after her.

"Washi?" I called for him. He stopped and looked at me.

"What is it?" He asked smiling at me.

"Is it normal for a man to have more than one mate?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Yes I have three mates right now." He said proud.

"What if I don't want to share Sesshomaru?" I said embarrassed.

"It's normal…with my mates…they have different time when in heat and get what they want every time." He chuckled.

"You are an idiot." I moaned.

"There she is." Seiji said pulling me into a hug.

"Yea here I am." I said in a bored voice.

"I am here to tell you that if you don't want to stay as Sesshomaru's mate I have a plan." He whispered. Suddenly he was pinned to the wall by Sesshomaru.

"I should kill you." Sesshomaru growled.

"Are you going to help me Tomiko?" Seiji moaned. I sighed and walked outside. _I can't think. I can't sleep. I am going crazy. I am so confused._

"What's wrong?" Kei asked.

"See crazy…I think I am hearing Kei talking to me." I said sitting under the Sakura trees.

"Tomiko are you ok?" Kei asked.

"No Sesshomaru told me that he can mate with two women. I was just teasing him saying he can, but I when I think of it. It makes me feel like I can't attend to his every need." I said looking back and seeing Kei.

"Not really something I want to hear." He said sitting next to me.

"The nightmares are getting worse." I said.

"I can tell. You are very pale, tired looking, and confusion." He said. I closed my eyes and seen flash of blood and demons killing each other. I gasped and opened my eyes to make sure I wasn't there.

"Tomiko." Kei whispered hugging me. I started trembling and crying from the flashbacks.

"They are coming for me…again. Kaito is looking for me…he is working with someone else too." I said clenching Kei's kimono.

"Who is Kaito?" Sesshomaru asked. I looked up at him.

"He is the one that raped her. He does dark magic." Kei said. I see Hoshiko running towards us making me stand up and wipe my tears away.

"Mom."

"Yes honey." I said smiling at her. She started talking and I looked at Sesshomaru and seen his anxious. _Don't look at me like that._

"Can I go with grandpa?"

"Sure." I said. She changed into her human form. I sighed and picked her up. Sesshomaru handed me her kimono.

"I am happy that I keep a couple kimonos with me. She changes form so much." Sesshomaru said kissing Hoshiko's forehead. Her star appeared when he moved away from her. She had two strips like Sesshomaru's, but blue and her star was black.

"Told Ai." I said smiling.

"She, ask you?" Seiji walked up to me. "And I am here if you want to talk about the crazy guy." He said teasing Sesshomaru.

"Seiji keep doing that and I am going to skin you." Sesshomaru said. I smiled and I know I was affecting him good and everyone know it.

"Yes she asked and I said yes."

"When are you guys heading over?" Seiji asked us. I looked at Sesshomaru and he kept his eyes on me. He didn't answer.

"Tonight."

"No we might leave in a day. I want to make sure Tomiko has all the rest she can get." He said. Seiji nodded and walked off with Hoshiko.

"Take Washi with you." I said. Night fall was here and everyone was quite until a thunder echoed throw the room making me jump. _They should be at the castle already. Night my little star._

"Kei left." Sesshomaru said. I looked at the window and it started raining.

"He should have stayed." I said.

"He said I haven't been watching you close." He said sitting next to me. I looked at him and smiled.

"He is just being like that to bug you." I know he know that I wasn't feeling well. I could tell by the way he started at me, talked to me, and kept his distance.

"He is right about the pale, tired, and confusion, but there is more. You lost weight, eyes are turning colors, nightmares, spacing out, and there is more. What is wrong?" He asked. I didn't know what to tell him because I didn't even know what was going on.

"That is the problem I don't know. The nightmares are affecting me. I hear people talking everywhere. There are people that stand around me when I am away from you. They are around when Hoshiko, Washi, and others, but they won't come around when you are here." I said shaky.

"What do they do?"

"They tell me that I am the reason why they are dead…or going to be dead. When Hoshiko was sleeping with me…I didn't heard them or see them, but they were there. The nightmares were as violent, but now they are so violent that some wound won't heal even if I put herbs on," I looked to the ground in shame. "I have to take blood from you to make them heal." I said crying. _I feel terrible. I hate myself._

"That is why you have been biting me a lot." Sesshomaru said with a chuckle.

"I am sorry…I didn't know what else to do," I said looking at him nervous. "I am sorry. I won't do that again." I whispered.

"No if it's healing you take as much as you need." He said touching my chine and brushing his thumb against my bottom lip.

"There are times when I can't control myself." I said looking away from him.

"It's alright." He said.

"When are we leaving tomorrow?"

"At night." He said. I nodded and lied down on the bed. He left the room making me close my eyes to pretend I was going to sleep. When I closed my eyes I went to sleep completely. I moaned when I felt someone warn lying next to me. I thought it was Hoshiko, but this person was bigger. I moved away from them, but was pulled back. I opened my eyes and seen Sesshomaru behind me making me gasp in shock.

"Did I walk into your room?" I asked him.

"No." He chuckled. I moved out of his arms and looked around. I was in my room with Sesshomaru. _Great I telling him about my nightmares made him do something he didn't want to do._

"You don't need to do this." I said moving off the bed.

"What?"

"You are only here because I told you about my nightmares." I said. He sat up and the blanket fell from his chest making me looked at him. I quickly looked away. I know he was amused by me acting like this because of his smirk on his face.

"Come here." He demanded. I nodded no. He growled making me walk towards him. He pulled me towards his chest making me moved my hands away from his chest, but he moved them onto his chest. I looked at him and he kissed me.

"I am fine Sesshomaru. It's my problem I can deal with it." I said.

"You are my mate…this is our problem."

"I warned you." He bit into my neck making me moan. He hasn't token my blood in a long time making me shiver against him. I leaned towards him making him fall to the bed.

"I want you." He growled. I moved my hands and started to untie my kimono. _This lust, desire, and pleasure are increasing. I need him._

"I want you too." I whispered. He took off my kimono and throws it to the ground. He thrust into me making me moan. He held onto my hips and thrust into me making me throw my head back. I bite my lip when he hit something inside me.

"I love it when you bite your lip." He growled. I couldn't believe I had that much energy in bed with Sesshomaru. I was lying on my back looking up at the ceiling. I could feel his breathing slowing down telling me he was falling asleep. I closed my eyes and moaned when I was pulled to a warm chest. _Sesshomaru._

* * *

I felt the sun coming into the room making me move my head. When I moved my head I inhaled a scent that I loved. Sesshomaru actually was still in bed with me. _Why would he do that?_ I couldn't get the sun out of my face, so I got up and grabbed a blanket and wrapped myself in it and walked to the window and looked at the land. I saw Washi standing by some trees and he looked up at me and waved at me. I waved back. _I wonder why he came back. Is he here to help Sesshomaru? _"I mean it Tomiko…get close to him and I'll kill him." I looked at Sesshomaru stand up and walk towards me with a blanket wrapped around his waist. I looked at his hips and seen his demon marks.

"Kill him and Hoshiko will be sad and me too." I closed the curtain and walked up to him and kissed his neck. He closed his eyes and moaned.

"I am scared that you'll leave me again." I looked up at him.

"I won't leave you. I love you too much." I said. He froze when I said that. I blushed and went back to the bed. I fall on the bed making me look up at the ceiling.

"Tomiko?" He asked.

"Sesshomaru I know you don't trust me…but when I say I love you I mean it." I said sitting up.

"Can I really trust you…can I put my guard down."

"You did before." I said hugging a pillow in my arm and legs. He growled and moved my pillows and lied next to me.

"I would rather you have me there instead of those pillows." He growled moving my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I nuzzled my head closer to his.

"Sesshomaru I look and think of only you." I said falling asleep. He moved around here and there, but never left me. I couldn't believe that I didn't have any nightmares or flashback. I was amazed when I woke up in the afternoon. I sat up and yawned. I held onto the blanket and seen Sesshomaru sleeping. He looked cute, calm, and innocent. I bite my lip and leaned over his head. I moved a couple hair pieces from his face. _My beloved mate, demon, and lover._

"Keep doing that and you'll end up pregnant again." I smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks for the warning." I said kissing his chin.

"Someone has a lot of energy and is lustful in the morning." He moved his neck giving me more access to him.

"Sesshomaru don't every close yourself up…don't block me out." He opened his eyes and kissed me. We were in the bed rolling around and loving every part of each other. I never felt so close to him and it scared me. I know he was scared to trust me and I was scared to get close to him, but I wanted him to myself and didn't want to share him. We were sleeping again until someone knocked on the door. I moaned and nudged against Sesshomaru's chest.

"Milord?" Washi said knocking on the door. Sesshomaru cover me up and walked to the door with a blanket wrapped around his waist. I sat up and glared at him. _It's cold._

"Yes?"

"Seiji and the other are waiting for you." Washi said. I wrapped the blanket around me.

"Ok have the servants get the stuff ready and call us when they are done." He said. I walked behind him and touched his arm and gently bite his fingertip making him tense and jerk. He glanced at me and nodded no to my nibbling. I stuck my tongue at him.

"And lunch?" I asked Sesshomaru.

"Right…what do you want?" I smiled devilish at him.

"What do you think?" I asked him. He knew what I wanted and I know what he wanted.

"Food?" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Something with beef." I said brushing his finger against my fang. My fang cut his skin drawing blood. He was watching me closely. I licked his finger and smiled at him. His eyes became smoky gold. I know he was turned on at the moment. _I am finding his weak spots so easy now._

"Is that all?" Washi asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said. I walked to the door and closed it slowly.

"Thanks." I said to Washi. When the door was closed Sesshomaru had me pinned to the door.

"Promise me that you would never leave me." He said kissing my neck and licking my mating mark above my chest that he gave me. I gasped and leaned towards him.

"I promise I will never leave you." I said to him.

"You are lucky I know how to control my body. I was getting hard and I know Washi desired you too," He said leaning towards me letting me feel how hard he was. I blushed and smirked. "I can't let him have you. I will kill anyone who tries to take you away from me."

"No one will take me from you...I'll make sure of that," I said smiling. "This energy I have."

"I should sleep with you more." He moaned. I gasped when he thrust into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moved to meet his thrusts.

"I don't think so I like having my bed to myself." I said leaning back. I moved my arms onto the wall to support myself. I bite my lips holding in my cry of pleasure when I reached my climax. I noticed I bite my lip to hard making me bleed.

"Don't hold in your screams. Its music to my ears and tells me I am satisfying my mate." Sesshomaru said biting into my neck. I leaned towards him making him carry us to the bed. He sat down and healed my neck.

"What would I do without you?" I asked him.

"You might be at the show house singing and dancing." He said. I smiled and pushed him onto the bed.

"I might have mated with someone else." I leaned over him. When I finished saying that he grabbed my hair gently and pulled my head back and kissed me hard.

"I would have killed him and take you." He released me and I brushed my fingertip against his jawline.

"I see…hmm lucky I kicked you." I said. He watched me closely when I moved off him.

"That hurt." He moaned. We were lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Are your swords demonic?"

"Yes...I really don't want you touching them, but if you really have to they won't take control over you."

"Even the crazy one?"

"The Tokijin does have a will of its own, but for the sword it would want to protect you because you are the important thing in my live. You are my live," He said kissing me. I smiled and land my forehead on his. "And Hoshiko." He chuckled.

"Of course."

"Milord?" A woman said knocking on the door. He was going to say something, but I pulled the blanket towards me.

"Wait." I said covering myself up.

"Enter." Sesshomaru said. A worker walked in and sat the food on the table. She bowed and left the room. I jumped out of bed and sat down at the table with the blanket wrapped around me. Sesshomaru grabbed the letter and started reading the letter.

"What?" I asked him.

"Akira needs me to see her." He said drinking his tea. I raised a brow and ignored it.

"I'll have Washi bring me there." I said standing up and opening the curtains. The light brightens the room up making me smile.

"That isn't necessary. I'll have Ai take you."

"Why you need Washi?" I asked him.

"No I just don't want him near you." He looked up at me making me blush.

"Hoshiko will need someone to play with." I said.

"And?"

"Then how are we going to spend time with each other if we don't have someone watching her." I said sitting on his lap. I moved towards his earlobe and nibbled it.

"You got a point." He moaned. I sat up when the door opened. Rin walked in and bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Milord everything is ready." I grabbed my tea and walked to the window. _Trusting him is good. I need to trust him and he'll trust me even if he has to see my sister that he had a baby with. Also it doesn't help when I am naked in front for Rin._

"What is wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing, but who will be watching over the castle when you are gone?" I asked him. He smiled and looked at Rin.

"Me and Jaken."

"Jaken?" I asked him.

"Yea a green imp that runs around here."

"I never met him." I was confused for a moment and shrugged.

"Good I am hoping he gets ate by some demon or something." Sesshomaru stood up and walked towards me.

"That's mean, but you better get going. Me and Washi will head out now and met you there." I said setting my tea down. I grabbed my kimono and walked behind Sesshomaru and changed into my kimono. I throw the blanket on the bed.

"I'll be there by nightfall." He said kissing my forehead. I smiled and I walked passed them and met Washi at the barns.

"What up with that face?"

"What face?" I asked him.

"Hoshiko gets that face when she is annoyed or pissed off."

"Sesshomaru is going to see Akira." I said walking onto the wagon. He jumped on and whipped the horse. We began moving.

"Tomiko mate with me." He said out of the blue. I looked at him and raised a brow.

"Washi I love Sess-"

"He isn't good. He wasn't faithful. You were hurt and broken."

"He is trying." I said. He stopped the horse making me tense up.

"He will do it again trust me." He said leaning towards me making me leaned back. He kissed me making me move away from him.

"What the hell?" I growled.

"From the first day I seen you I wanted you." He growled.

"Washi just get me there." I said. I didn't say a word to him the whole way there. My body was tensed the whole time. I didn't want to be near him at the time because I wanted to slap him. When we got to the castle I jumped off without his help.

"Mom." Hoshiko laughed. I picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Where is daddy?" She asked.

"Went to see someone." I told her. Seiji walked up and hugged me.

"We need to talk." He said. I sat Hoshiko on the ground.

"Can you watch her?" I asked Washi.

"I will watch her until I die." He said picking up Hoshiko and walking off.

"I heard Sesshomaru got a letter from Akira." Seiji said walking into the huge castle. There were workers running to the wagon and carrying in items.

"Yes." I said.

"She is here." He said. I looked at him and nodded no.

"He said she needed to see him." I said. He pulled me to a stop making me look at him.

"She is here…I just seen her and her child." He said.

"Ok maybe he'll be here soon."

"No Akira said she never sent him a letter."

"Are you saying…"

"Someone made up that letter to trap him." I started to get scared making me tremble.

"Washi!" I yelled. Washi appeared next to me.

"What?"

"Its Sesshomaru can you go to him. I need to know if he is ok. Akira is here and I don't know what is going on." I said shaky. He sat Hoshiko down and in a second he was in his dragon form flying towards the west.

"Mommy?"

"Seiji I don't know what I would do if something happens to him. Everything is great now. He started to open up to me." I said crying. Hoshiko hugged my leg.


	11. Chapter 11

I sat on the bed waiting for Seiji to get back with more information. "Mom what is wrong"

"Nothing is wrong honey," I said kissing her check. I looked at her and seen Sesshomaru's eyes flash in hers making me cry. I brought her to a hug. "I hope he is ok." I whispered. Hoshiko wrapped her small arms around me. _I'm scared. _Seiji walked in making me look at him then Ai. She walked in and took Hoshiko and walked out. I started to get more scared because they had to take her out of the room.

"We went to the house and didn't see him there, but we did find his swords and a lot of blood. That which is his." Seiji said. I started to tremble and nodded my head no. I could feel tears running down my face.

"Are you sure? I mean maybe he was-"

"I looked and I didn't see him. His scent ends out of the blue." I started pacing back and forth. _No, this can't be happening maybe he is playing a trick or something. If something did happen to him what am I supposed to do now?_

"What am I going to do?" I asked him. Seiji started to think and looked at me.

"There are rules for a female that is going to rule land. They aren't like the male's rule."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have to become lady of the western lands, even though you are, but you have to announce it to people. They can't do or say anything, but they can declare war, but no one will do that only Masaru and Mai." Seiji made a point the only ones who will come after me is them.

"So how am I going to do this? I will become whatever and wait for Sesshomaru. I know he isn't dead yet." I said placing my hand over his mark.

"You can feel him?"

"Yes, but not strong."

"Tomiko there are rules that will affect you. If he isn't here within two months you have to re-mate. A female can't rule a land without a male mate beside her." I looked at him and raised a brow. _What is wrong with a female running a land by herself?_

"I am not going to mate with someone else. I promised him I won't leave him." I said.

"You aren't leaving him just…"

"Replacing him." I said angry.

"When you say it like that…it sounds bad, but I am thinking of your safety and Hoshiko's."

"I am not going to re-mate. That is the last thing that I'll do. I don't care." I said turning around to not look at him since he was pissing me off. _I am not going to leave you._

"Think of it and tomorrow we'll announce that you are lady." He said walking out of the room. I sat on the bed crying and thinking of my next move. Suddenly someone busted through the door making me jump up with fear it might be someone who is going to talk to me about re-mating and hope that it was Sesshomaru.

"Tomiko?" Washi said. I ran to him when he fell to the ground.

"Washi what happened?" I asked him.

"I tried fighting them, but there were so many assassins. They took him." He said leaning towards me. I moved away and looked at him. He was bleeding on the floor.

"Someone? Help!" I yelled. Ai ran in and seen Washi. I helped her put Washi on the bed and she started to examine him. Hoshiko ran in and hugged me. I looked down at her. She had tears running down her face. I picked her up.

"Tomiko get out and tell Seiji to seen in some servants." Ai said. I nodded and ran to Seiji's room. I knocked on the door wondering if he is even in the room.

"Tomiko you don't need to knock." He said.

"Ai needs worker to help her with Washi, he is hurt." I said. He stood up and walked out of the room. I sat Hoshiko on the desk.

"It hurts." She cried.

"What hurts?" I asked worried.

"Daddy…he is scared, hurting, and worried." Hoshiko said.

"How do you know that honey?" I asked her. She looked up at me with her golden eyes that had a hint of red from crying.

"I can feel you and daddy. You are scared, worried, confused, lost, and sad. He is crying out for you mommy. He is looking for you." Hoshiko said shaking. I didn't know what to do with her powers when it was getting out of control. Her aura started to change and the wind picked up. The wind broke a mirror send shards of glass at me. I went to move, but the glass still cut through my skin making me grunt.

"Hoshiko calm down…we are looking for him." I said. She covered her ears with her hand.

"No…he is scared." She said. Seiji ran in the room with Ai.

"What is happening?"

"She is losing control over her powers…usually Sesshomaru helps her with this. I don't because he thinks it's dangerous." I told them confused.

"She needs to calm down."

"I told her that, but she said that Sesshomaru is hurting right now." I said. Ai took a step towards Hoshiko and glass attacked her. She used her sword to block the attack, but that caused the glass to be smaller and unable to block. She dogged the shards making them hit me instead. I gasped when they went into my arms, legs, and stomach.

"Sorry." Ai said.

"It's fine." I said standing up slowly. I watched her start to cry more.

"He is calling for mommy…Tomiko! Tomiko! Tomiko! Where are you?" She mumbled. _Why is she saying my name?_

"Hoshiko?" Suddenly a howl echoes through the room. She looked around the room like she was expecting to see someone there.

"Daddy." She cried.

"Hoshiko you want daddy?" I asked her. She nodded her head. I walked toward her making the glass hit me. I tried ignoring the pain, but when it the glass hit me I fell to my knees. Seiji and Ai took a step towards me.

"Tomiko?"

"No stay back…I don't need you guys getting cut up too." I said standing up.

"I want my daddy!" She yelled. The glass started to move faster and faster.

"If you don't behave Hoshiko daddy will be mad when he gets home. Do you want daddy mad?" I asked her.

"No."

"Then behave." I groaned in pain. I felt my leg growing weaker and weaker.

"Tomiko get back over here you lost too much blood." Ai said. I kept my eyes on Hoshiko.

"I want daddy…not to feel pain. He is hurting right now."

"I know he is hurting, but you need to stop this. If you keep doing this how are we going to look for him?" I asked her. I looked at my hands and seen cuts on my arms making me close my eyes and see flashes of the underground prison making me shiver. Suddenly I fell to the ground breathing hard and my eyes going blurry. I blinked and seen Hoshiko crying more and running to me. Then everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and seen I was in a room. I sat up and looked around. No one was in the room. I looked down and seen my arms, hands, legs, shoulder, and stomach to chest was bandaged. I closed my eyes when I saw the red blood coming through the bandages. "Tomiko?"

"Hi Kei." I said covering myself when I noticed I was in front of him without a kimono on. He smirked and sat in front of me.

"I hear what happened…I think you need to understand what is happening. If they can't find Sesshomaru what are you going to do? You can't fight it then you will loss the land."

"I know and that is why I am going to have Washi look for him. I don't care as long as I feel him I will keep looking." I gasped when Kei touched my chin and picked up my head making me look at him.

"I would have loved being your mate. You are so loyal. I wish I met you sooner." He said softly. I smiled and moved his hand away from my chin.

"Thanks." I said.

"You lost a lot of blood…so you need to eat and drink more," He said. I looked at him and glanced at his neck. "If you want some you could have asked." He said.

"No I can't." I said looking away from his neck.

"I can tell you feed off him a lot." I blushed and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Your demon blood is mixed with his strongly. You are going to be craving more blood to satisfy his demon blood and his demon blood is very strong. And you use it a lot to keep your strength." He said. I was amazed to how much he knows, but I didn't like it when he watched me like a hawk.

"I-"

"You need to drink blood or you might do something stupid." He said.

"I can control myself good."

"Not with you acting like this…weak and scared."

"Then I will find him." I said annoyed.

"Stop being stubborn."

"No…what is it with you guys. You make it seem like he won't be back." I said moving away from him. I gasped when the cuts started burning. Kei moved my blanket making me growl at him. He moved the bandages on my shoulders. The wounds started healing.

"This is what I was wondering about." He said making me confused.

"What?"

"His blood is healing your wound because there is something in your blood that takes your healing powers away. You need to feed from someone soon or your wound from your nightmares won't heal tonight." He said.

"Don't worry about it." I said moving him away from me and covering myself. He growled and grabbed a knife to cut his wrist. I inhaled deeply and could smell and taste his blood. I looked at his wrist making my fangs grow.

"Drink it." He said. I nodded no and without control my body it moved towards his wrist. I bite into his arm making his body shiver and tense up. His blood was old, powerful, and felt like ice and fire mixed together when it went down my throat. I looked up and seen Ai and Maya looking at me. I pulled away and licked my fangs. I looked back at his arm and licked his wrist healing it.

"Kei you shouldn't have." Ai said walking up to me.

"Why not?"

"I was going to give her my blood, but that mean you need to stay with her until Sesshomaru gets back or she finds another mate." I looked up at Ai.

"I am not going to find another mate. I will wait for Sesshomaru." I said growling at Ai.

"Then give up the land." Maya said.

"You would love that I give up what Sesshomaru fought to keep and him not able to look at me. You just don't want me to be with him. It's not my fault he wanted me." I said stand up with the blanket wrapped around me. She wanted to say something, but Ai nodded no. I was going to tell Ai something, but Hoshiko poked her head in the room.

"Mommy." Hoshiko said running to my leg.

"They are starting the meeting." Washi said walking in. Hoshiko ran to Ai making her pick her up. I walked behind the wall paper to change and wash my face. I walked out with a kimono that Sesshomaru loved. I brushed my fingertips against the crescent moon and stars. I closed my eyes remembering when he got me this kimono.

"Ai do you know why she is getting feelings from me and Sesshomaru?" I asked her.

"No its stranger demons usually don't have that gift. There are many, but this one is rare. She can feel a person's emotions."

"Seiji is waiting for you." Washi said. I walked out of the room and seen Seiji stand at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready?"

"Yep…I think." I said walking down the stairs. We walked into a room and there was a table in the middle of the room. There were nine mats to seat on.

"I need you to be calm. I also need you to understand that they won't hurt you. Masaru and Mai can't hurt you only insult you with words." Seiji said. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Alright." I said.

"Seat here," He sat on the far end. "No one will seat by you. This is the western side of the table." He said.

"Where is Lily?" I asked him.

"She is getting ready and heading down soon." I remembered seeing her with a lot of make-up, fancy hair, and kimonos.

"What are you talking about she will be prefect for him." A woman giggled.

"Kim, please wait until the meeting." A guy said.

"That is Kim and Ryo." Seiji said. They walked in and stopped dead in their tracks.

"I think this little girl is lost." Kim said looking at me. I cocked my head and smiled. She blushed and giggled.

"She is so cute." She ran to me. She moved my head to the left and right making me tense up. I moved, but Ryo was behind me making me jump up.

"Dog demon," Ryo inhaled my scent and jerked up. "Sesshomaru?" He said confused.

"Please Ryo, Kim, get away from my daughter," Seiji growled at them. "I know she is cute and innocent looking, but I don't like people close to her." Seiji smiled with a death glare. They moved away from me and sat down.

"Why is Sesshomaru's scent on you?" Ryo asked. I looked at Seiji.

"Wait until the meeting Ryo…if you can't wait then go get some tea." Seiji said. Ryo looked at him serious and nodded yes and stood up and walked out of the room quickly. _What just happened?_ I was confused now.

"Oh Seiji, how much I hate you." Kim said. I looked at Seiji.

"I and Ryo were best friends until someone who kept him away from me. And I won't say names…right Kim?" He said smiling at her. She scoffed and looked away from him.

"Hurry up Lily! Move!" Ryo yelled. He ran by Lily and sat by Ryo and me. He sat the tea down and started to pour some tea for Seiji.

"Thank you." Seiji said. Lily growled and stomped to Ryo.

"No not this time I am seating by him." Lily grabbed Ryo's arm pulled him up. Ryo locked onto Seiji's arm. Seiji drank his tea not seeming to care.

"Sesshomaru is right…he does act like a child." I said looking at Ryo. Ryo and Kim looked at me. I smiled at them.

"She is cute."

"Can I keep her?" Ryo yelled. Seiji cough and looked at Ryo. He grabbed Ryo by the collar of his kimono playfully.

"I'll kill you if you try taking her from me." Seiji said shaking him. I sighed and looked out of the window. _They seem normal, but there is something wrong here._ Ryo was laughing and Lily was still yelling at him.

"Behave." Grandma said walking in the room. I smiled at her and she looked at me and smiled.

"Elder please we need to talk about this." Masaru said walking in the room. When he walked in the room he seen me and went to lung at me, but Kei appeared in front of me making him stop.

"Kei? How nice that you to be joining us." Masaru said. Kei growled at him making him back away from us.

"Careful little brother I'll take the title from you if you touch her," Kei growled. "You are lucky that I can't kill you for what you did to her."

"Wait he is your brother?" I asked Kei.

"Yes and very annoying." He said moving behind me. I looked at Kei and back to Masaru. There was no sibling resembles between them.

"I don't see the resembles." Masaru growled when I said that.

"We'll talk about it later…for a good laugh." Kei said. I shrugged. An old guy with a lot of scares, built, and had a warrior suit on walked in. Everyone looked at him. Kei walked beside me and nodded at the guy.

"Hello old men." Kei said. My mouth dropped out.

"How old are you Kei?" I asked him. He smiled down at me and sat down. He leaned towards me.

"I don't look old, but I am over eight thousand years old." He chuckled. I laughed and looked away from him. He growled and appeared in front of me.

"You are that old." I said smiling. He raised a brow.

"Yes…I am old." He said looking away from me.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" I asked with sarcasm.

"Sarcasm," He stood up and walked on the other side and sat down. "You hardly used that." He said. I looked at my hand and closed it. My smile turned to a frown.

"Yea I changed." I said smiling.

"Alright old men start the meeting." Kei said. I gasped when a thump echoed through the room. I looked at the table and seen Sesshomaru's swords. I stood up and grabbed them. I brushed my fingertips against the blade.

"Sesshomaru has gone missing and I know you all know, but Sesshomaru was going to announce something and I think the girl knows what he was going to say." Kei's father said looking at me. I looked up at him and nodded yes._ "They will protect you."_

"Tomiko this is Kenji." Grandma said.

"Hi." I said biting my lip and sat the swords down. I remembered the swords being heavy, but at the moment they weren't.

"Tell us what he wanted to say."

"He wanted to tell you guys that he has an heir." I said. Suddenly Hoshiko ran in with Ai and Washi chasing her. She ran to my legs and hugged me.

"Mommy," She looked at Sesshomaru's swords. "Daddy's sword." She laughed. Masaru, Kenji, Mai, Kim, Lily, and Ryo started talking in shock.

"There is more Tomiko." Grandma said. When I didn't say anything Seiji stood up.

"He chose my daughter to be his mate." Seiji walked beside me and brushed a hair from my face.

"No!" Masaru yelled. He stood up so fast that the chair fell back. I jerked and looked at him. Hoshiko jerked away and ran behind me.

"I thought you didn't want him with any of your daughters. What happened?"

"Will during the ritual he bedded her and created his little star." He said kissing Hoshiko's check.

"Is there a problem?" Kei asked Masaru.

"Yes he was supposed to mate with Sumiko." He said.

"No only to give an heir and not to mate with. Also if he was mated then it would be the mate's chose to say yes or no for him to give you an heir." Kei said.

"And I say no to that." I said. Masaru walked out of the room mad.

"And he was going to have one of our daughters." Kim said.

"I told him no his isn't going to have two mates." I said. They looked at me.

"No one tells him what he can't have." My mother said standing up. I looked at her.

"Since he is my mate and not yours…I told him no."

"How?"

"That is my business with him." I growled.

"Will I think we should know what you got that our beloved daughters don't have?"

"I won't get her mad," Kei said. "She loves to argue. When Sesshomaru gets here just ask him himself."

"Shut up Kei." I growled. He smiled at me and looked at his father.

"Enough." Grandma said. I looked at her and sat down with a long sigh. I grabbed the swords and sat them next to me.

"Be care with those swords, one of them is the-"

"The Tokijin…I know." I watched Hoshiko touching the swords.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me?" Kenji yelled.

"Yes I heard you." I said trying to control my angrier.

"We need to talk about the lands." Grandma said.

"The Western Land has a lady now, but something happened to Sesshomaru and we need to find him. And I am sure they talked to you about re-mating." When I looked at Kenji he growled.

"I am not going to re-mate." I said standing up. He hit the table making Hoshiko yelp.

"You will re-mate." He demanded.

"I would like it that you don't scare my child like that. And I am not good at taking orders. I hate it when people think they can use power over me." I said. Seiji and Kei looked at me and were going to say something.

"I like you." Kenji said with a smile.

"Not going to happen." I know what he was thinking and I was not going to let him think mating with me was an onion.

"I can bind you to me." He said angry. Kim, Ryo, Mai, Lily, Seiji, and Ai jerked a little.

"Go ahead and I will fight as hard as I can." I said not showing my fear to him when he growled.

"Your mate isn't here to save you girl." I smirked and he lunged at me only hit into a barrier. I picked up the swords and brushed my finger against the blade.

"Looks like he can still protect me even though he isn't here." I said looking at him. He punched the barrier over and over.

"Kenji!" Grandma yelled. He looked at her.

"What?" He asked softly.

"That is my granddaughter you are trying to mate with and I will not allow it. No one is to mate with her until two months pass. And then a tournament will be held." She said.

"You know I need a mate. With me in the western land everything will be fine." He said.

"You have mates…just not young anymore." Grand ma said. I had Hoshiko go with Washi to go and play. Ai, Kei, and I sat through the meeting. It was the most time waster in my life. I would space out and think of something else and Kei or Ai would get my attention.

"We need to take some people from the western land and have them work with the eastern land to get the buildings built." Maya said. I looked at her and she smiled.

"Tomiko?"

"I don't mind helping them, but what is in it for me?" I asked not showing that I was going to send people there without a price.

"The western land owes us."

"The buildings were destroyed by the western soldiers." Masaru added.

"During the war that you started, the western land had to take action. We couldn't just sit there and let you run over the land." I said annoyed.

"She has a point." Kenji said.

"I don't know, but we don't have the time or money to be wasting on the buildings." Maya said raising her hands.

"Then let them come onto the western land. You can't provide for your land then they can come to the western." I said.

"Sesshomaru doesn't like having more villages then five." Kim said.

"I don't care…let them come onto the land, but I know what his rules are for villages. They need to follow it or can't be living on the land." I said laying my head on my right hand.

"Can the western land take in a sixth village?" Masaru asked Kenji.

"If I remember Sesshomaru said something about saving the crops and other things that are going to be improving next year." I said biting my fingernail.

"I am impressed." Kei whispered to me.

"He talks about it all the time and warned me that I will one day be doing some duties when he is gone." I moaned letting my head fall to the table.

"Everyone we will meet up in two months. Tomiko I hope you find your mate." Grandma said. I smiled and tighten my grip on Tokijin and Tenseiga. Everyone left the room making me breathe faster. I looked at Ai and Kei they had smiles on their face.

"A natural." I smiled and sighed.

"I was freaking out…I really need to find Sesshomaru I can't do this." I said standing up. My legs were sleeping making me stumble.

"Are you going back to the castle tonight?" Kei asked me.

"No maybe tomorrow." I walked into my room and sat Sesshomaru's swords next to the bed.

"I'll back in the morning to see if you need blood." He said leaving the room. I sat down on the bed and felt tears running down my face. I touched my chest and could feel his heart beat slowing down making me scared, but then the beating got stronger.

"Just hold on." I whispered.

"Hoshiko is looking for you." Ai walked in the room and sat by the bed. She reached for the swords and pulled back with a gasp of pain.

"What happened?" I didn't think the swords would hurt someone.

"There is so much evil, hate, sad, and angrier in this sword. How can he master it?" Ai looked at it and back to me.

"I don't know." Hoshiko ran in the room with her night gown on.

"Are we going home tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes."

"What about daddy?" She looked at me. My throat went dry when her eyes held sadness.

"He'll be home soon." I brushed her checks with my thumb.

* * *

_**~Two Months Later~**_

I could believe we couldn't find Sesshomaru yet. His heart was still beating stronger now and he should have been able to get back. Today we are heading back to the Central Meeting. I looked at Hoshiko and seen her reading a book. She now looks seven years old. "You are doing it again."

"What?"

"You are staring at me," She sat the book down. I cocked my head and smiled at her. "No wonder why dad fell in love with you." She hugged me.

"You're funny." Kei stopped the wagon and opened the door for us.

"Give them hell." He said. Hoshiko waited for me and sighed.

"What?" I asked her.

"Why is Washi not here?"

"He is coming here…he is just doing something's."

"Ok." She moaned. Ai walked out of the castle and handed me a letter.

"The tournament starts today. There are over fifty men." I looked at her crazy.

"All of them are skillful in sword fights. The tournament will be sword fighting." I sighed.

"Are they going to have masks on?" I asked her.

"Of course." She laughed. _Why is she happy? She is making me depress, angry, and freaking out._

"I am not ready for this." I said sitting on a log. She kneeled down and brushed her thumb against my check making me think of Sesshomaru. I closed my eyes and moved my head away from her.

"I know this isn't easy." She said.

"Do you?"

"Yes…when I was mated to my first mate he ended up missing. I had to re-mate. I did something like this and I was forced to re-mate. Then that mate died. And my first mate was still alive. I could feel him. And his heart beat is still weak like he is sleeping for a long time. I think he is sleeping."

"You have a mate?"

"I never talked about him."

"I see." She took my hand and pulled me to follow her.

"You see the mate that I had to mate was my best friend. He saved me from the other men." She smiled.

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed by Kenji…no one knows," She looked around making sure no one was around. "No one can find out. If they do Kenji will kill my only daughter." My mouth dropped out.

"You have a daughter?"

"You never listened to my stories I told you about Gin."

"Oh Gin yea, but I didn't know she was your daughter."

"Yes she is from my first," She stopped and looked at me. "Washi is going to be in the tournament." I looked at her with confused.

"Why?"

"He wants to win you so the other men won't touch you." I backed away from her. I was going to say something, but Grandma was walking towards us.

"Come Tomiko the tournament is starting." She said. I followed her to the stage. _Why can't I find him? I need him. Please come back to me._

"Grandma, please." I whispered.

"I am sorry, but I can't change the rules this time." She looked at me with guilty and confusion.

"I know…I am sorry." I moaned. Hoshiko ran up to me and hugged my leg.

"This tournament is for the lady of the western to take as a mate. By-law the male mate cannot make decision without the lady since you are mating to her or you challenge her for power." Grandma told the men that were standing by the stage.

"What if the lord of the west returns?" A man yelled.

"Then you are to step down or fight him for the title." I looked at her and glanced at how many men were here. Ai was right there was

"Then let's hope he doesn't come back." Another man yelled.

"Yea, watch it!" I growled and stood next to Grandma.

"She has a temper," The guy said smiling around laughing making the other men laugh with him. "I like that in a woman." I growled and jumped off the stage.

"Reap Fear and Hope." I whispered. I clenched them in my hands and was holding Fear against his throat. He gasped.

"Tomiko…behave." Grandma moaned.

"_Let me kill him." _Fear growled. I felt Hope want blood too, but Fear more wanting then her.

"I am warning you Fear loves the taste of blood and he is very thirsty right now." I leaned towards him. I looked into his eyes and didn't know this man. The mask was hiding his face. I moved Hope to his mask and moved it slowly.

"Please don't." He whispered.

"Why?" He started to tense up. "You come into this tournament without asking your mate…what a foolish men."

"Tomiko there are many men here with mates." Washi said walking next to me.

"Yea I know, but not talking to their mates first what loyalty," I said moving away from them. I walked away and went back to Grandma. "Gone." Fear and Hope vanished.

"You need to control your temper." She said.

"Sorry," I sat down next to her. "Don't like lairs, cheaters, and foolish men." I said looking at Hoshiko and she was looking at the huge group of men.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mom is that Washi?" Hoshiko asked me. I nodded and stay back. Ai walked up with some papers and sat them next to me.

"These are what needs to be signed." She told me.

"From the villagers?" I asked her.

"Let the tournament begin." Grandma said.

"Yes." She said. I smiled and started to read them. I noticed all the lands were up with their crops, supplies, and no problems. I signed them and watched the tournament. It was getting to noon and they were still fighting. Washi was up next. I sat up and leaned forwards and gasped when he appeared in front of me. He took my hand and pulled me to stand up. He kissed my hand making me nodded at him.

"Promise I'll win." He said.

"Hey!" The other guy yelled. Washi sighed and appeared on the battle grounds. _What is he thinking? God his is an Idiot._

"Begin." Grandma waved her hand and the swords were clashing against each other. I was watching them closely and seen the stranger trying to cut Washi. I took a step towards the stage.

"No if you interfere Washi has to forfeit."

"Yea, but he is going to get killed."

"There is no killing in this." She added. I looked at her and back to them. The stranger really was trying to kill him. He swung his sword aiming for his back when Washi was getting up. I gasped and appeared in front of the stranger. I blocked his swords with Hope and Fear without calling them. He growled at me making me growl back at him. I pushed him away.

"There is no killing…what were you doing?" I asked him. He started pacing.

"I have to kill him." He muttered. I cocked my head at him trying to pinpoint what was familiar about him.

"What is your name?" I asked walking towards him. He moved away from me making me move towards him more.

"Tomiko, what are you doing?" Kei asked standing up. I glanced at the guy in front of me. His eyes were gold.

"S-" I whispered. He stopped moving and looked at me.

"Don't say anything…I am going to win." He whispered real low only where I could hear. I felt my heart beat stop. It was him and he was in the tournament. I wanted to yell, cry, and hit him. I was so pissed off at him I turned to leave, but he pulled me to a stop.

"Why?"

"I told you what would happen if you got close to him." I looked at him and seen Washi stumbling.

"Kill him and I will never forgive you." I pulled away from him. I walked back to the stage and sat down looking away from him. I know he was watching me. _He is alive. Thank god. Sesshomaru that idiot he has a lot of explaining to do after this._

"What is it?" Grandma asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing can we get this over. I am going to be pissed off at the end. And beat the crap out of the winner." I said looking at Sesshomaru. I know he was amused by that last comment. They allowed Washi to keep fighting, but he lost at the end. He came up to me and apologized.

"I am deeply sorry." He said.

"Washi you tried your best." I told him. He stood behind me and started to calm down. Hoshiko jumped towards him and hugged him. It was almost dark and there were only four more fighters. Kenji was basically taking them all out fast and so was Sesshomaru.

"Can I have a word with you Tomiko?" Kenji asked.

"Be right back, behave." I told Hoshiko.

"I always behave." She smiled. I followed Kenji into a room and yelped in pain when he throws me to the nearby wall. I struggled and couldn't move. I felt my body starting to tremble, tense up, and panic.

"Let me go."

"Never has a women been strong or stupid enough to deny me." He said biting into my neck making me scream in pain. I could hear him drink in my blood. I felt my body getting weaker and weaker. My vision was getting blurry and my voice wasn't strong enough.

"Stop! Help." I screamed as loud as I could.

"Scream all you want. No one can hear you." He said licking his lips. I tried moving him away, but my body lost a lot of blood. I started to cry in fear when he started to ripe my kimono. _He is going to rape me…Sesshomaru._

"Sesshomaru." I screamed. He started laughing.

"He isn't here. I made sure of that. I know you were his mate and had him killed," He grabbed my wrist and tied them with my ripped kimono. He tied the kimono on a nail that was above my head. I tried moving my arms, but I was still bonded to the nail by my kimono. He touched my stomach and moved up to my breast.

"You are the one who wrote the letter?"

"Yes…he couldn't say no to his beloved Akira." He said. I was going to say something, but I yelp in pain instead. I tried struggling for dear life, but he thrust into me making me scream and arch my back in pain.

"Stop," I cried over and over. "Sesshomaru!" I screamed hoping he would hear me.

"You are mine." He laughed and suddenly a loud boom came from the wall making me close my eyes. I opened my eyes and seen Kenji on the floor. Sesshomaru took off his mask and reached for me making me flinch away and closed my eyes and started crying harder.

"No." I whimpered.

"Shh…no Tomiko I am here. I won't hurt you." Sesshomaru's voice was soft and gentle. I looked up at him and his eyes held fear, love, and angrier. He reached for me slowly and pulled out the nail making me fall into his arms. I cried and brushed against his neck and chest.

"It hurts." I cried.

"Lord Sesshomaru, when?" Kenji said taking a step towards us. I flinched away making Sesshomaru tighten his grip around me. He took off his kimono and took a step towards Kenji.

"You dare touch and rape my mate. I will kill you for that." Sesshomaru growled. His aura was increasing and his swords appeared to him. He unsheathed Tokijin.

"She came after me. She wanted it rough." I looked at Sesshomaru and seen his rage increase. I wrapped his kimono around myself. I stood up and stumbled.

"You must be stupid Kenji. My mate doesn't believe in betrayal. I should know from the times I wasn't loyal she was still loyal. She never wanted this."

"She kissed Washi on her way here two months ago when you were going to see Akira."

"Washi kissed me. I told him I love Sesshomaru." I said taking a step and started to get dizzy. I stumbled to the wall and started to fall down. I looked up when I hear Ai and Kei yell my name. Kei reached for me making me move away from him. He kept taking steps towards me until Sesshomaru throw his sword in front of him.

"Take another step and I'll kill you too." Sesshomaru warned him.

"What are you doing?" Kei asked him.

"Just stay away from her. No one goes near her." He ordered. Sesshomaru appeared in front of his sword and pulled it out of the wall and lunged at Kenji. In a second they were out in the battle grounds fighting. I could hear people gasping and talking. I stood up walked along the wall. _Sesshomaru._

"Tomiko?" Kei said reaching for me. I moved away from him.

"No…just don't." I whispered. I got to the battle ground and fell onto the ground. I wanted Sesshomaru next to me.

"Come on Sesshomaru you think you are good enough for her?" Kenji asked him.

"What would you know about her?"

"She is a fine piece of meat." Kenji growled. I froze up remembering Kaito saying that to me. I looked at the ground and gasped when I was pulled back.

"Long time no see Tomiko." Kaito said covering my mouth making it hard for me to scream for help. Suddenly pain came from behind my head and everything went black.

* * *

I moaned when I felt something next to me move. I opened my eyes and seen Kaito making me scream. I went to move, but my body was paralyzed. "Kaito?"

"Sweet Tomiko." He growled brushing his fingertip against my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He smiled and kissed my chest.

"This collar lost its powers." He started chanting a spell.

"No." I gasped when I felt my demonic powers leave me. I felt more weak and powerless. I looked around feeling dizzy and everything stopped when my eyes landed on Washi standing behind Kaito.

"Hello Tomiko." Washi smiled.

"Washi help." I whispered.

"This won't have happened if you became mine." He said kissing me. He bites my lips making me yelp.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I want you to be my mate." He said.

"Why would I?"

"I have something very special and important to you…that you consider more valuable than your life." He waved his hand. Hoshiko walked out of the room crying and trembling.

"Hoshiko! Washi please let her go. She has nothing to do with this." He laughed.

"She does. She is to be lady of the western land and I want it." He said. I looked at him and nodded my head.

"No. I will not give my daughters to you!" I yelled.

"No I want you to mate with me and remove her from the heir." He said.

"If I don't?" He looked at Kaito and nodded.

"She won't live another day." Kaito grabbed her hair and jerked her making her scream in pain.

"Ok! I'll mate with you!" I said. Washi laughed and pulled me to him. My body was still paralyzed, so he picked me up and carried me to another room.

"Go ahead and let her go." He told Kaito. I watched him leave with her. _I have to do what is best for her._ He laid me on the bed and looked down at me.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked him. He grabbed a small bottle.

"I am going to give you a potion that allows you to move. I need you to drink it." He said opening the bottle. I opened my mouth and he slid the potion in my mouth. I cough and sat up quickly so the potion can go down my throat.

"That was gross." I coughed.

"Kaito make it." He said. Suddenly my whole body was getting warn. I moved my body around and looked up to see Washi, but he was fading away. It wasn't Washi in front of me it was Sesshomaru. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you, Sesshomaru." I moaned. I felt him tense up and growled lowly. I gasped when he was kissing my neck making my body warn. He moved my kimono open and touched my thigh and moved to my inner thigh. I gasped and moved away from him.

"Tomiko what is wrong?"

"No, this isn't right," I whispered looking around for Kaito. I looked up at Sesshomaru. He was wearing the warrior kimono. "Washi was just here."

"He ran out of here." He chuckled.

"Ok."

"Take my blood." He ordered. I stood up and stumbled.

"Now isn't the time."

"You lost too much blood." I looked up at Sesshomaru. There was something wrong.

"We need to leave first." In a second I was on the bed with him on top of me. I started trembling and struggling.

"Tomiko."

"No I want to leave first." I said breathing hard.

"Ok." He took my hand and pulled me with him. I glanced down and didn't see his swords. _He should have his swords. He never leaves them._ He turned and kissed my lips making me kiss him back. There was something different with his kisses. His kisses were sweet, sexy, and dangerous and yet loving, but there was none of them only lustful, hard, and rough lips. He went to walk, but stopped when I didn't walk.

"What?"

"Who are you?" I asked backing away from him.

"Tomiko you lost too much blood." He reached for me making me turn and run. He sighed.

"I wanted to do this the easy way." He moaned. I didn't look back and kept running as fast as I could. I gasped when someone grabbed me. I screamed and struggled.

"Tomiko?" Sesshomaru said.

"No you aren't him." I screamed kicking him. He fell to his knees letting me run away from him.

"Yep you're her." He chuckled in pain making me stop and look at him.

"What?"

"Question time," He leaned onto the wall and stood up. "Ask me any question to see if it's me."

"Tell me something that Sesshomaru would only know." I said.

"I want you to myself." I rolled my eyes.

"Nope." I said.

"Hmm…I love my mating mark on your right breast," He brushed his thumb against my bottom lip making me tense up. I wanted to run, but what if it was him.

"There might be some people that know that." I moved back and took steps back and he followed me slowly.

"When you bite your lip I kiss you. I want you. You don't like being on the bottom because it makes you feel trapped, but you don't want to be on top because you hate doing the work. Even though I love it when you are on top of me," He growled making me blush. I looked away and glanced up at him. His smile held that amusement when he makes me nervous and embarrassed. "Should I continue? Will when you climax you always arched your back and your legs tighten around me waist."

"Ok I get it you are him…you didn't need to get in detail of our sex life to have me believe it was you." I said raising my hands and stop walking.

"I know, but for me to know it was you I need to see that face." He smiled. I cocked my head at him.

"Can we get out of here Washi an-"

"Washi?"

"Yea he is working with Kenji and Kaito." I took a step forward, but was pulled back to Sesshomaru's chest. I gasped when a dagger went flying by my head.

"There you are." My voice echoed. Sesshomaru moved me behind him.

"What the hell?" I looked around Sesshomaru and seen me.

"A spell." He said.

"I can see that," I rolled my eyes making him look at me. "Did you kiss her?" I asked him. He looked back at me and nodded no.

"She kissed me." He said nervous. She laughed and bite her lip making him nodded his head no.

"That's cute, but I am not falling for that." He laughed.

"You wanted to rip this kimono off me when I first did it." I hit his arm making him jerk and look at me.

"What?"

"You what?"

"I thought she was you." I gasped when she throw her other dagger at me making me dock. I looked at her and growled.

"I want him."

"Sorry I don't like sharing." I growled at her.

"We can work something out." I looked back and seen Washi in Sesshomaru's body. _So this is basically a spell that changes their appearance and voice. _

"Ok let's see I'll fight you and you fight him. See who wins get the other winner." The other me said.

"Reap…Fear and Hope." I clenched them I my hands.

"I really hate you." She growled at me. I smirked.

"Let's dance," Something about her made me see who she was. "Maya." I lunged at her making her back away and run in the other direction. She kept running making me follow at her.

"Finally…I was so close to making love with him again." She laughed jumping in the air. I grabbed her leg and swung her at a wall. She did a back flip landing on her feet. We were outside of the Central castle.

"What gave you away?" I asked.

"Not being rough in my kisses and touches." She smirked.

"Yea when I don't see him in a long time I get a little rough. Turns him on." I moaned. She lunged at me making me block her daggers.

"Sakiko might have taught you to use them, but she wants that great at using them."

"Why?" I asked her attacking her.

"What?"

"Why did you betray us? All for Sesshomaru." I said.

"He is everything to me. He saved me when I was younger. I would do anything for him. Even die." She said attacking me harder and faster. I dodged her attacks.

"I won't kill you." I said. She swung her right dagger at my waist cutting me. I gasped and looked up at her. I lunged at her making her dodge my attack.

"Then you won't live."

"Just have to make you tired." I said.

"Remember I allowed you to win." Her dagger nipped my bottom lip drawing blood.

"I know." She moved her head towards me and licked my bottom lip making me move away from her.

"Kei never let me take his blood." She growled.

"Mommy!" Hoshiko ran towards her and screamed when Maya twisted her arm and held the dagger at her throat.

"No!" I yelled putting Fear and Hope down. "Please Maya not her." I whispered watching her walk in a circle watching me and hold Hoshiko.

"Get on your knees." She ordered. I did what she wanted making her laugh.

"Maya please let her go." I begged. Maya took a step towards me and raised her dagger ready to kill me, but she released Hoshiko and her dagger. I looked up and seen blood coming from her. Hoshiko ran behind me. Maya started falling making me catch her. I started crying.

"I was so close."

"Maya…forgive me." I cried. She reached her hand at my check and smiled. Something in her eyes changed making me cry more.

"The price I had to pay for my daughter." She cried. I gasped for air and looked up to see Sesshomaru standing over us with cuts, bruises, and burn marks on his body and kimono. Hoshiko ran up to him making him pick her up.

"Who made you do this?" I asked her.

"Kaito was going to kill Hana." She cried more.

"Hana?"

"Yes my daughter. She was taken from me and Kei. Kaito took her." She let her hand fall from my face. She looked at Sesshomaru.

"Did she have blue eyes and black hair?" I asked her remembering Hana at the underground prison.

"Yes is she ok?" I closed my eyes looking away from her.

"No Kaito killed her when she was with me. He killed her in front of me telling me not to let other close to me. I tried getting to her, but Kaito had me held back with chains and guards." I said hugging Maya.

"He lied." She growled.

"He is dead...I killed him when I was fighting Washi." Sesshomaru told us.

"Oh my god Kei." She cried harder.

"She won't live." Sesshomaru said. I looked at him. She gasped for air and closed her eyes. I cried and yelling for her, but she didn't move or breath.

"Sesshomaru please save her." I stood up and leaned against his chest and blacked out.

* * *

I shot up when I woke up. I felt my body burning and hurting. "You are awake." Maya said walking up to me. I flinched at first making her sigh.

"Maya?"

"Yes. Sesshomaru saved me because of you and for that I owe you my live." She smiled.

"I am sorry about Hana." She nodded and hugged me.

"You couldn't help it. He held you back. I know you would have tried saving her if you could have." She said crying. I

"So you was under a spell?" I asked her.

"Yes by Kaito. That was Bella's soul inside me." She said. I looked at her and cocked my head.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes part of her soul is still inside me, but she isn't going to be able to get out." She touched her chest.

"What about Washi?"

"He was behind it all. He is the one who set Sesshomaru up and used my body for Bella's soul and everything. He was also working with Kenji."

"Kenji what happened to him?"

"He is locked up for a long time and won't be able to move for a millennium or never." She laughed. I smiled and looked at the door. Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall watching us. Kei walked in and sat next to me making me jerk a little.

"Sorry still spooked about Kenji and everything." I said feeling my heart beat race fast and slowly claiming down.

"Come on Kei we should get back to Ai." Maya said kissing my hand and walking off. Sesshomaru closed the door when they left the room. I lied back down and closed my eyes.

"I see Kei has been giving you his blood. I don't like what he thinks when you were taking his blood." He growled. I chuckled and raised my head and cocked my fingertip at him. He smiled and appeared on top of me. I kissed him and licked his earlobe.

"I want you." I growled.

"Someone isn't messing around and is very hungry." He chuckled. My fangs grow and sank into his neck making me close my eyes and moan in pleasure. His blood was my strength since Kaito put the spell back on my collar. I healed his neck and licked my lips and fangs.

"Sorry. Since my collar has that spell back on it healing powers or demonic aren't useable." I said feeling my wound and cuts heal slowly, but faster than with Kei's blood.

"Come on Hoshiko is looking for you." He stood up. I jumped up and noticed I was in a black nightgown. I liked the feel of silk against my skin.

"Sesshomaru I want to know where have you been?" I asked him.

"When I went to the house where Akira wanted to meet me I was attacked by assassins. Kaito was there and used some spell on me making me paralyzed. He told me what he did to you and what he was planning to do with you, but when he turned his back I attacked him and got free. It took me a long time to heal because of some poison. When I was strong enough I heard you were on your own and tried getting to you, but I couldn't get to you," He embraced me making me tense up and quickly relaxed in his arms. "I tried getting to you. I promise I was really trying."

"I trust you." I said kissing him. He picked me up and leaned me against the wall.

"I want you so bad." He moaned.

"Just wait then I'll make you scream later." I said teasing him. I bite his lip gently and pulled and released him.

"You make me scream please you are the only who screams." Sesshomaru kissed my neck making me move away from him.

"How is Hoshiko with Washi?"

"She and I talked. She knows what he did was bad and he won't be coming back." He kissed me making me look up at him.

"Let hurry up and see Hoshiko I miss her." I said walking out of the room and walking down the stairs with Sesshomaru behind me. When we got the kitchen Seiji was holding Hoshiko.

"Hoshiko is very special." He laughed.

"We know that." Hoshiko jumped out of his arms and ran to me. I picked her up and kissed her.

"I saw Bella coming here. She is looking for daddy." I glanced at Sesshomaru and seen his face harden with guilty.

"What is it?" I asked him. He looked at Seiji and walked out of the room.

"I'll talk to him." I nodded yes and started to play tag with Hoshiko.

"Hoshiko what else do you see with Bella?" I asked her. She stopped and looked at me.

"She told me not to tell yet. She wanted to talk to you first. That is why she is coming here not to see daddy," She hugged my leg and closed her eyes. I gasped when we were outside. I looked at the castle. We were almost five to eight miles away from the castle. _I don't want to walk back there. I am too lazy to walk back. Ugh...thanks Hoshiko for making us walk all the way back to the castle._

"Hoshiko, why did you bring us out here?"

"Bella asked me to." She looked to her left and ran to someone. I reached for her, but missed her.

"Hoshiko no!"

"It's Bella." She laughed. I looked at her and back to Bella she looked just like me or I looked just like her.

"Hi." I said nervously. She appeared beside me and inhaled my scent.

"I see you kept my mate satisfied even though I could do that. You can leave him now." She said laughing. I jerked and looked at her.

"What? I am not leaving him." I said turning around to look at her.

"Then you'll die." She smiled innocently.

"Sorry Bella, but things changed here. Just because you are back doesn't mean anything." I told her.

"No one denies me." She patted Hoshiko's head.

"How did you come back alive?" I asked her. She laughed and hugged Hoshiko.

"She brought me back to life. She needed someone and she called out for me when she was inside you. I am the one who protected you from your nightmares when you were with child."

"Thank you. Without you doing that Hoshiko won't be here."

"I needed her as much as she needed me. Now about my mate." She growled. I gasped when Sesshomaru appeared in front of me. He placed both hands on my check and moved my arms checking for wounds. I moved away, but he pulled me back to check my neck then my legs. He pulled up my kimono making me move away making him growl at me. He pulled me back to him making me let him check my body. _This is crazy...he is too busy checking me when he should be checking Hoshiko. Wait he makes it seem like I am the one who could be hurt and not Hoshiko._ I glanced at him.

"Thank god," He moved my hair from my face. "When I came back to the room you two was gone. Why are you guys out here?"

"Hello my beloved." Bella said making Sesshomaru drop his hands from my face. He turned to look at her.

"Bella?" He walked towards her. With every step he took towards her my heart was breaking. I started thinking he won't want me or something, but I watched him closely. "No she is dead. I saw her body." He stopped walking.

"Your daughter, she brought me back," Bella kissed Hoshiko's head. "My love we can be together again." He looked at me making me look away from him.

"She said she was with you first and no mommy." I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes trying not think of him leaving me.

"She stole him from me honey." Hoshiko looked at me and to Bella.

"Come here Hoshiko." Sesshomaru said. She went to take a step towards him, but Bella held onto her. I walked by Sesshomaru having him pull me back.

"Hoshiko." I whispered with fear and anxious. Sesshomaru know this was hurting me not having her next to me.

"Bella release her." Sesshomaru reached out for Hoshiko's hand.

"Let's go home." Bella said.

"Ok, but release Hoshiko." Bella released Hoshiko allowing her to run to me. I picked her up.

"Come on let's go," He said to Bella. She started to walk towards the castle. "Stay here. I don't need her doing something to you two." I nodded and waked into the woods. Hoshiko looked at Bella and back to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck making me laugh.

"I love you Hoshiko." I whispered to her.

"I love you too." She kissed my check. I sat her down and we started to pick flowers. Hoshiko ran behind me and I heard her scream making me jump up. A huge demon was in front of her.

"Reap!" I yelled blocking the demon's hand. He looked at me and back to Hoshiko.

"Give it back to me." The demon yelled. Hoshiko nodded her head no.

"Hoshiko go hide." She nodded and ran making the demon take a step. I quickly stabbed his leg making him cry out.

"I want it back." He growled.

"You have to kill me first." I said. He swung his arms around trying to hit me. I dodged them easily. He started breathing hard.

"Mommy!" Hoshiko yelled making me look in her direction. The demon attacked me digging his claws into my side and pull. I quickly cut his arms and throw Fear then Hope at his heart. He fell to the ground dead.

"Gone." I ran to her scream and seen two demons carrying her off. I transformed into my small dog form and didn't have time to take off my kimono. I ran in front of them making them stop.

"Don't kill us." They cried.

"Release her." I growled. They sat her down and ran away. Hoshiko ran up to my legs. I nudged her and lied on my stomach to where I was eye to eye and to where she couldn't see my huge cut on my right side of my hip.

"What?" She asked when I was watching her closely.

"What do you have?" I asked her. She opened her hand and a bright pin jewel was in her hand.

"I wanted it."

"So you stole it?"

"No it wasn't his. I saw it in a flower and he seen me." She told me.

"As long as you don't steal, now get on." I said smiling. She got on and held on to my fur. I lunged forward making her gasp. I slowed down and got to a river. I jumped over it and seen the cave.

"Where are we?"

"The cave is right there." I said.

"Why are you and Bella mated to daddy?"

"I don't know honey. I am confuse too." I said walking into the cave. I lied down and closed my eyes. I could feel and hear Hoshiko moving around in the cave as I slowly fell asleep. I could feel Hoshiko lay next to me. She started to cuddle and nudge against my side. I wrapped my tail around her and watched her fall asleep. I started humming as she hugged my tail.

"Why are you in that form?" Sesshomaru asked. I looked up and moved my tail showing a sleeping Hoshiko.

"Couple of demons attacked us."

"I know not to leave you two." He growled.

"Everything was fine." I said.

"Yea right you are bleeding all over the floor." I sighed and watched him pick up Hoshiko and sat her on the blanket.

"Why did you take her she felt good there." I moaned.

"Change so I can heal you." He said handing me one of his kimono tops.

"How many layers do you have on this time?"

"Only two, so don't get hurt until tomorrow even though I would like it if up never get hurt again." I rolled my eyes at him. I transform and stood up. I clenched forwards in pain.

"In this form it's painful."

"Yea you transform with you collar taking your powers away. You are one crazy woman." He laughed. I wrapped his kimono around me, but he stopped me. I looked up at him.

"What?"

"I have to heal you first." He said moving the kimono. I blushed and moved away.

"No just give me some blood." I whispered looking at Hoshiko sleeping.


	13. Chapter 13

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"She can wake up anytime. I don't need her to see you healing me with your tongue." I looked up at him and seen his grin. I rolled my eyes and wrapped the kimono around my waist and tied it.

"Ready to go?"

"Are you sure? Bella didn't look happy with me." He raised a brow at me making me smile.

"You stole her mate from her." Sesshomaru said with a chuckle.

"That isn't really funny." Inuyasha said making us look at him. Sesshomaru growled at him and got between us making Inuyasha back away.

"Why are you here?"

"I smelt Tomiko."

"I don't like the idea of you smelling my mate." Sesshomaru warned him.

"Speaking of mate, you lied to me." I said looking at Sesshomaru. He looked away from me and sighed.

"I didn't want you getting freaked out about something that was over a long time ago. We were only eighteen." He said.

"Eighteen." I whispered remembering what happened to me when I turned eighteen I was token to the underground prison after working at a shop as a slave.

"And we thought it was love." Bella said leaning against Inuyasha's back making him move away from her. Sesshomaru watched her closely. I picked up Hoshiko as she was sleeping and held her close to me.

"This is the one that smelt funny." Inuyasha said walking behind me. He stood beside me and looked at Hoshiko sleeping. Sesshomaru growled at him making me nodded my head at him.

"Why are you ignoring me? It must be real hard for you." Bella said appearing next to me and brushing her hand against my neck.

"Bella get away from her."

"Soft skin…just like mine. You missed me so much that you mated with my twin." Bella growled pulling my hair back making me groan in pain. Sesshomaru jerked. Hoshiko moaned and moved around.

"What do you want Bella?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I want you back." She whispered.

"Ok. Release her." Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. She touched his chest making him growl at her.

"You know I hate that." He grabbed her hand and moved her away.

"I know." She laughed. Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha a letter and disappeared with Bella.

"Crap my wounds aren't healed." I growled. He opened the letter and started reading it.

"He wants me to stay here for a day and watch you guys. He is taking Bella to her father and going to talk to him." I nodded and laid Hoshiko on the bed.

"I am sorry you have to stay here and watch us." I said.

"Na…it gets boring with the others. I mean I don't mind it, but I hate being bored." He smiled.

"I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but can I get some blood from you?" I asked him giving him nervous look.

"I never did this before." I smiled.

"I am not going to bite you I just need some in a cup. My demonic powers aren't with me because Kaito put the spell back on the collar." He grabbed a knife and cut his wrist and filled up a cup.

"Here you go."

"That was quick." I chuckled.

"Drink up." He said watching his arm heal.

"You heal fast." I said drinking his blood. I looked at the cup and licked my lips.

"What?"

"Your blood tastes different from Sesshomaru," I looked up at him and he gave me a look that showed you-asked-me-for-blood-look. "I'm not saying it's bad or anything."

"So you stole someone else's mate…how does it feel that you did that?"

"Will I didn't mean to. He told me he never mated." I sat the cup down and closed my eyes.

"You know I heard people talking saying he is going to mate with someone else too. They said maybe with you changing him a lot maybe the other one can change him too," Hoshiko ran out of the room smiling around. She hugged Inuyasha's leg. "Oh! And that he was going to sell or trade you for someone younger."

"No." I said watching her ready to transport them somewhere.

"Fine."

"What was she going to do?"

"She learned how to transport people." I told him.

"That's cool." He picked up Hoshiko.

"I am still young…what are they talking about me being old. I am only hundred and thirty-eight." I said.

"That is old I am not even hundred." He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Where is Bella?" Hoshiko asked.

"She is seeing Seiji I think or she is with your dad."

"I want a little brother." She laughed. I looked at her and blushed. Inuyasha had a smile on his face.

"Get on it Tomiko." Inuyasha said.

"Shut up. Hoshiko honey-"

"Bella said she will give me a little brother since you won't be able to." _She is going to try sleeping with Sesshomaru and what is she saying about not able to._ I walked out with Inuyasha behind me.

"Where are you going?"

"That is my mate and she thinks she can sleep with him and give him a child." I growled.

"She is pissed off." Inuyasha whispered. We were heading to the castle. _I don't care if she is my twin. I am not going to share him._ It was dark when we got to the castle.

"There is she." A worker said. She ran up to me and hugged me. I looked at her crazy.

"Ok?"

"We heard that your sister is alive and well." I smiled and nodded yes.

"Why are you here?"

"Hoshiko said something that made me wonder about something." I looked at Inuyasha and Hoshiko. Sesshomaru stood by the door and Hoshiko ran to his legs.

"What?"

"Hoshiko tell him what Bella said." She smiled and hugged his leg.

"Bella said mommy can't give me a brother so she is," Hoshiko smiled. Sesshomaru looked at me. "And she said mommy won't be able to because mommy is going somewhere far away and I am going to live with Bella and you forever."

"Ok she left that part out."

"Where is mommy going?" He asked her.

"She is going to see her grandpa." I smile and raised my hands. _My grandpa…is dead._

"This is great. My daughter is being pulled around and my twin wants me dead." I patted Inuyasha on the arm.

"Tomiko nothing will happen to you." Inuyasha said.

"You never know. I will never be able to live a peaceful life with him. Everyone is trying to take the other away or something," I looked at Sesshomaru. "I am starting to wonder if we are even meant to be with each other." Sesshomaru looked away from me and black to me. His eyes held something that scared me. In a quick moment his eyes darkened.

"Meant or not I am not giving you up. You promised me you won't leave me. Are you going to break it?" Inuyasha looked at me and back to him.

"So you are putting her in danger because of your lust for her. What are you going to do chain her up to keep her safe?" I looked at Inuyasha and nodded no to Sesshomaru.

"No Sesshomaru," I hit Inuyasha on the arm. "Idiot, don't encourage him more. He already wants to chain me to the wall so I won't be able to leave. Now he remembers that and might use it. Thanks a lot." I growled at him. Inuyasha laughed nervously.

"He won't chain you to the wall." Inuyasha said. I looked at Sesshomaru and he had a smile on his face.

"No he is really thinking it." Sesshomaru took a step towards me making me hide behind Inuyasha. Sesshomaru raised a brow and appeared behind me. I ran into the castle. Hoshiko was right behind me.

"Come on Tomiko I don't want to chase you around."

"Hoshiko a little help." I said.

"You said no more."

"Please." I begged her. She hugged my leg.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked making Sesshomaru confused. _Oh, yea he doesn't know about her powers._ It was too last Hoshiko closed her eyes and we were transported somewhere. I looked around and seen we were at the show house.

"Hoshiko, do you know where to go when you transport?" She nodded no. I sat in front of her making her sit too. "Ok close your eyes." I said.

"What are we doing?"

"I am going to show you how to control it," She opened one eye and looked at me. "I may not have powers that I know how to use, but trust me."

"Ok."

"Now I want you to think of the castle. Think of my room. Now breathing in and out and transport us." In a quick moment we were in my room on the bed. She opened her eyes.

"That's amazing a mother and daughter moment." Bella laughed.

"Bella why are you in my room?" I asked her.

"I know you were coming here and look what happened you are here." She sat down next to me and pulled me onto the bed making me struggle. Hoshiko closed her eyes and she was gone.

"Hoshiko," I moved, but she held me down. "Let me go she is scared. I need to find her."

"She is fine." Bella had me pinned on the bed. _What the hell is she doing?_ I looked up at her and her fangs were bearing.

"Let me go!"

"You are a real pain in the ass." She moaned wrapping her hands around my neck chocking me. I gasped for air and started to get dizzy.

"Bella get off her." Sesshomaru growled. She tsked at him and then she was pinned on the wall by him. I sat up coughing and gasping for air.

"Let me go." She yelled. Inuyasha helped me stand up, but I started to fall. He picked me up and walked out of the room.

"You touch her and try killing her. You are lucky that I don't kill you." He growled at her. Inuyasha turned to him.

"Why don't you kill her save us all time and trouble. At least we'll know Tomiko won't have to watch her back all the time." Inuyasha told him. I touched Inuyasha's chest and nodded no. He sighed and walked off.

"If he were to kill her I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Ok I'll kill her and you won't have to worry."

"I'll know."

"I don't need Hoshiko without a mother and Sesshomaru without you. He'll do nuts again." He said shivering.

"Inuyasha I don't know what to do…for heaven sakes I was locked up almost my whole life I don't know what mates do when there is someone else." I said. He sighed and walked outside and sat me on the porch. We were sitting there looking up at the sky; the moon was a crescent moon reminding me of Sesshomaru's demon mark. _Bella might get him. She knows what a mate is supposed to do for another. She might take better care of him. I don't do anything for him. I am like dead weight._

"You are cute when you do that." Inuyasha touched my lip making me stop biting it. He looked at me and smiled. I moved my head away from his hand.

"I don't want to share him with her. I don't want to share him with anyone." I said. Hoshiko walked outside with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry, mommy."

"For what honey?" I asked her.

"Bella said that for me to have a little brother or sister I have to help her with daddy. She said that she needs to talk to you. She wanted you to be alone with her."

"You what?" Sesshomaru yelled.

"I am sorry." She cried.

"You almost got your mother killed. Do you know what it would be like without her?" He yelled at her making her run to me.

"Sesshomaru she is just a child." I said holding her.

"In human years she is seven and in her mind she is almost ten. She learns faster than humans. She knows what she did was wrong." He said.

"Inuyasha, can you bring her to her room?" I asked him. They walked into the castle. I looked up at Sesshomaru and pulled his kimono sleeve making him look down at me. "Sit."

"No." I moaned and growled at him. When he didn't sit I stood up and touched his waist and moved up chest. I moved my hand inside of his kimono and used my body to push him to the nearest wall.

"Sit." I demanded. He sighed and leaned against the wall and slid down with me between his legs. I moved up and kissed his neck. I moved my hands out of his kimono and fixed it._ Can I really leave if I have to?_

"Tomiko I can't lose you. If I lose you everything will change and you know what happened during the war. Next time I won't live I'll make sure someone kills me." I looked at him and nodded no. _He can't do that me to make me do this. What if something happens to me and he does that._

"No don't do that to me. You can't die. If you die then I have to raise Hoshiko by myself. I can't teach her things about her power you have to do that."

"Then you better stay with me forever." He leaned his head back onto the wall.

"Sesshomaru someone said that you was going to trade me for a younger mate." I said. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I would never trade or give you up." He said.

"Please don't be mad at Hoshiko. She only wants a younger sibling." I said. He bent his knees and pulled me to his chest.

"She is growing too fast." He laughed.

"Where is Bella?" I asked him.

"She went to see her father." I stood up and reached for his hand. He took it and stood up and walked into the castle with me. Inuyasha ran down the stairs and stopped when he seen us.

"I am heading back."

"Alright, thank you Inuyasha for being here and don't try to kill her. I meant it."

"I won't, not yet," I know that pissed off Sesshomaru by the look of his eyes that wanted to kill Sesshomaru, but it all tripled when Inuyasha was staring at me. "Sesshomaru if you leave her for Bella be warned that there will be many demons wanting to mate with Tomiko."

"Stop that Inuyasha." I smiled and nodded at him.

"Bye." He said walking out of the door.

"What he said is true. You have something that all men want."

"What an attitude." I said.

"Want to take a bath?" He asked.

"I'll go check on Hoshiko then go to the hot springs."

"Ok." I walked to Hoshiko's room and seen her sleeping. She was still crying in her sleep. I kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"Mommy." She moaned. I turned around and gasped in fear when I saw Bella. She touched my forehead making me fall to the ground unable to move.

"If I can't get rid of you then I will beat you at your own game. I'll make Sesshomaru think I am you." She laughed.

"How could do you that?"

"What I just did was I took your memories from you and now they are mine," She kneeled down and squeezed my chin making me grunt in pain from her demonic strength. "He changed a lot from when I was with him. He showed people that he was in love with you. I hate you."

"There is club for that if you want to join because there are a lot of girls like you that hated me." She poked her finger and pushed her blood into my mouth and poked my finger and drank my blood.

"Very sweet, now your blood will merger with mine. He won't be able to tell from our blood, eyes, scent, or anything when this spell is finished and the collar you can keep. I'll just get one that is lying around." She walked out of the room leaving me paralyzed, but I started to close my eyes slowly. Then I was unconscious.

* * *

I woke up in a room that I swear was familiar. I stood up and walked towards the door and was jerked to a stop. I looked at my collar and seen chains. _She could have token the collar._ I went to say something, but nothing came out. I screamed and I could hear it. I stopped and went to say a word, but nothing came out. "She took your voice away." Kenji chuckled. I looked at him and back away from him.

"He won't hurt you. He can't move." A girl said.

"Yea Sesshomaru made sure of that." He said. I started to panic. _Why would she take my voice away? Hoshiko? Sesshomaru? I can never talk again. I can't tell them who I am. Where am I anyway?_

"This is an underground prison of Sesshomaru's." I looked at her confused. _He had an underground prison here and I don't know of it._

"Your own lover doesn't even know it's you and he throw you in here." Kenji laughed and coughed. I pulled the chain around and gasped when the electricity went through my body.

"Stop it or you'll kill yourself!" The girl yelled reached for me, but she was jerked to a stop by a chain. Suddenly a guard ran in and wrapped his arms around me making me struggle.

"Tell the lord that Bella almost killed herself." He said. I kept struggle and started to tremble when I felt his hand on my stomach and moved to my hips. _I'm not Bella…I am not her!_

"What happened?" The soldier moved his hand up when Sesshomaru walked in.

"She tried pulling the chain and that caused her to chock and shock herself." The girl said. _Why not tell him who I am too._

"Why isn't she talking?" He asked when I didn't say anything.

"Someone took her voice away." Kenji said smiling. I growled at him and moved away from the soldiers.

"Will that's good, but now I don't know how I can talk to her." He said pacing.

"Milord what do you want us to do?"

"Put her in the cellar until she calms down. I don't want anyone in there you hear me. I need her weak. I am going to make sure her mother gets her," He said. I nodded no and went to reach for him, but the guards pulled me back. "Come on Bella you love your mom so much that you almost killed your father for her." _There has to be a way to get his attention._

"Want the chain on her?"

"Yes make sure you chain her up. I don't want her escaping she is very good at that," He walked out of the room and stopped when they took the chain off. "And cover her mouth. I don't like how she bites her lip." He growled. _Why is he acting like this?_

"Yes milord." He said picking me up with me struggling. They throw me in a room making me grunt in pain.

"So why is she down here again?"

"She almost killed Lady Tomiko. They are twins, men to think of it. Lord Sesshomaru could be having so much fun."

"Takeo that is wrong."

"Oh Shiro you are so old." Takeo laughed pulling the chain on my collar making me jerk towards him. They bonded my wrists and ankle and lifted me up. I struggled and couldn't get lose.

"What about Hoshiko?"

"Little Hoshiko is very sick. I guess she was poisoned by her too." I stopped struggling and started to cry. They looked up at me and Takeo smirked.

"Feeling sorry now isn't going to get you down or save Hoshiko." _Hoshiko is dying. My baby is dying. She might look old, but she is just a baby. I need to get to her, but how?_ They put a mask over my mouth.

"Watch her I'll be right back." I looked at the ground and looked up and seen the moon over me.

"That is open so you can feel the coldness and hotness. Sucks, I was there when I was younger. A punishment that my parents did to me they didn't love like Lady Tomiko or Lord Sesshomaru. Hoshiko is lucky and I hope she survives and you die in the most painful way." I moved around and felt the chains rubbing against my skin.

* * *

**~One Week Later~**

Takeo and Shiro were my guards that had to be with me all the time. They would sleep here when I slept. Shiro was mated and will soon have a child. Takeo didn't want a mate. He thought they were a waste of time. Shiro would talk to me here and there, but I could never say anything, but it was good that he talked about Hoshiko. My nightmares were violent and I could feel Sesshomaru's blood healing me over and over, but on the fourth nightmare my wounds wouldn't heal. "She is with child?"

"Yes Lady Tomiko is. Another bright child is coming and I hope Hoshiko is ok." Even though Takeo didn't want a mate, he loved children. He wanted to be a father one day, but he wasn't ready to settle down yet. _Bella is having a baby? Sesshomaru can't you tell the difference?_

"Hoshiko is dying." A soldier said making me look at him. I started to cry again and moving around. _I need to get out of here. I need to see her._ Shiro stood up and held me against the wall. He froze when he seen my tears.

"You make it seem like you care about her." I looked up at him and nodded yes. _More than my life._

"She is playing a trick on you." Takeo said. I nodded no at him.

"You are the one who prisoned her." Shiro added. I nodded no. He chuckled and looked at me when I was crying more.

"Shiro come on don't give into her. She is just trying to save herself." I nodded no and moved around. I closed my eyes and pulled my hand out of the chains making me fall onto the ground. I stood up and took a step, but fell to my knees. Shiro and Takeo grabbed my arms and pulled me up to chain me up again. I moved around more and quickly grabbed Takeo's sword. I swung it at them making them move back. I looked at the chains. _The key?_

"We don't want to hurt you." Shiro said. I put my hand out and waited for them to hand over the key.

"Give it to her." Takeo told Shiro. Shiro handed me the key and I took off the chains and leaned against the wall. I moved towards the door and ran out of the room. I looked behind me and didn't see them. I took two rights and a left. _How do I get out of here?_ I felt a cold breeze and smell of rain making me follow it. I opened the door and seen I was by the barn and the rain. I ignored the rain and ran. I gasped when I see soldiers running towards me. I hide behind the stables and seen a horse in front of me. I moved away from it and crawled to the other stable to get to the last one.

"We need to find her. She is dangerous." I saw a door open and ran to it. I got up to Hoshiko's room and seen solider guarding the door. Then screams came from her room making me jerked forwards.

"Mommy!" She yelled. The soldiers looked at each other and sighed. I ran to them making them draw their swords. I blocked their swords and somehow got between the door and them. I opened the door making them run towards me. I lunged towards them and held my sword's tip against one of their neck.

"Don't, she might hurt Hoshiko." The one soldier said making me nodded no.

"Mommy!" Hoshiko yelled. I looked at her and quickly looked at the soldiers when they tried moving towards me. I nodded no.

"Please just leave her alone." The other soldier said. I moved towards Hoshiko and brushed my fingers against her face. She nudged closer to my hands.

"Mommy." She smiled opening her eyes. I kneeled down and started crying. She was so pale, small, cold, and weak. _Please get better honey. My sweet Hoshiko I am here._

"Get her." Hoshiko grabbed my arm and transported us somewhere. We were in my room and I heard a gasp and look up to see Bella and Sesshomaru having sex. I covered Hoshiko's eyes before she seen them naked.

"Bella what are you-Hoshiko?" I saw Bella shot up and growl at me.

"Mommy I want to go home." Hoshiko said looking up at me. I nodded and embraced her.

"No!" Sesshomaru yelled when Hoshiko transported us somewhere. _To the cave, the cave is our home._

"Mommy can you sing?" I nodded no and touched my throat. "You can't talk?" I nodded no. I stood up with all the strength I had and laid her on the bed. I tried to take off the mask, but it wouldn't come off, but I got the bottom to come off.

"I love you." I mouthed to her. She smiled and kissed me. I looked at my hands and seen blood everywhere. I covered her up and walked out of the room and walked to the small lake that was deeper in the cave. I took off my kimono and walked in. I moaned when the cold water touched my skin. I shivered and seen the blood leave my body. When I got done washing myself I sat in the water crying. _He couldn't tell the difference. If he loved me he would be able to tell._ I touched the mask and he was cutting into my skin making me annoyed. It was sting and burning me.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked. I turned and to see him staring at me. I covered myself and growled at him. _What the hell Inuyasha? _I grabbed my clean nightgown and walked out of the water and into the room. I sat by Hoshiko and Inuyasha had his sword out ready to fight. I nodded no and raised my hand showing I wasn't going to hurt no one. I grabbed a paper and paint brush and wrote him, _"It's me Tomiko…my twin sister used a spell." _"Yea right." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and started thinking of a ways to tell him it was me.

"Please Inuyasha." I mouthed.

"How do you know my name?" I cocked my head and he smirked. "Only Tomiko knows how to give a cute look like that." He laughed. I smiled and touched the mask. He looked at it and seen some blood.

"Mommy." Hoshiko moaned making me run to her. I kneeled down and brushed her hair from her face. I started to cry making her brush my tears away.

"Why aren't you talking?"

"She can't talk anymore. I don't know why." Hoshiko said coughing making me nodded no to her. I brought my finger to my mouth telling to her not to talk.

"Go to sleep Hoshiko and she'll make some soup for you. I'll go get a deer so sleep and get the water ready to cook." Inuyasha said. I nodded and followed him out of the room. I pulled him to a stop.

"Thank you." I mouthed.

"Tomiko hold still I can get that mask off," He reached for his swords making me flinch. "Trust me." He said making me nodded and closed my eyes. I felt air move and the mask fall off my face. I opened my eyes and touched my face and smiled. _Thank god._ I hugged him and felt him tense up and relax.

"Thanks again." I mouthed.

"Lucky for you I know what you are saying, but I am going to get the deer and the others." I nodded and started making the fire. Inuyasha left the room making me nervous. _They said she was poisoned. So there has to be someone who can help. A healer, but who can help? Ai._ I stood up and watched Hoshiko sleeping. I turned around and seen Sango and Shippo looking at me.

"Hi."

"Tomiko is that really you?" Sango asked. I nodded yes to her.

"Ok then do something since you can't talk." I bite my lip and shrugged.

"Sango can't you tell how she stands. She always leans on her left leg more than her right and she always has on arm over her stomach like that," He pointed at my arm when it was over my stomach and my other arm was across my chest. "See that is her stand." He laughed. I went to pick him up, but I gasped in pain. I touched my hip and seen blood. I closed my eyes and opened them. I looked up and seen I was on the ground. Sango ran to me with Shippo behind her.

"She is very pale."

"She has small cuts all over her face and her neck it very bad. It looked like it is infected." Shippo said. I sat up slowly and could hear a heartbeat close. I looked at Sango and her vein held blood, blood that I wanted now.

"Sango, Shippo get away from her." Inuyasha said. Sango moved my kimono up my arm showing my wrist.

"Inuyasha what happened to her?" Sango asked. She moved my kimono above my ankles and gasped. She moved my kimono open and it relieved my wounds that were all over my body from the nightmares. I started to cry feeling the wounds sting and reopen.

"I don't know, but here." He reached for me and moved my head towards his neck.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked me. I inhaled his scent and bite into his neck making her gasp and Inuyasha grunt from my roughness of thirsty.

"Not that gently are we." I closed my eyes hearing me drink his blood. I tensed up and could feel my wounds heal slowly.

"Make sure she doesn't take that much from you." I opened my eyes and looked at her making her take a step back.

"Ugh I don't know how he can stand you take that much from him." Inuyasha said breathing harder. I felt his body getting weaker and he passed out. I healed his neck and looked at him. I started to get my breathing under control. I laid him down and kissed him on the forehead. _Thank you._

"Will he be fine?" Sango asked. I nodded yes. I stood up and felt his blood giving me strength. I stretched and inhaled deeply.

"You are a monster." Kagome said. I looked at her and smirked.

"Miroku is getting Ai." Shippo said. _Thank god they were thinking ahead._ I walked to the fireplace and got some food and went into the room and sat Hoshiko up slowly. She looked at me and smiled.

"I know she wasn't you. I could feel you near and hurting. I tried telling daddy, but he said I was too sick and wasn't thinking right." She said. I sat next to her and helped her sat up. She leaned onto me as I feed her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hoshiko!" Ai yelled running into the room. I jumped up and seen Ai breathing hard and trembling. In a minute Miroku walked in sweaty and breathing even harder than Ai.

"This girl can run." He said taking a deep breath.

"Why is Bella here with her?" Ai asked angry.

"She isn't Bella this is Tomiko. Bella used a spell to take away her voice and change her appearance and blood." Hoshiko said coughing. I looked at her and sat her up slowly and patted her back.

"What happened?"

"She took my healing powers away somehow…and now I have a high fever that won't go down. My whole body is getting weaker." Hoshiko told Ai scared. Hoshiko nudged closer to me making me embrace her more.

"There are so many herbs that is will be hard to find which herb it might be." Ai told me. _There is…fire lily that takes the healing powers away, but causing a fever and weakness…lotus that causes fevers and blindness. Night Fug causes weakness. Black Lotus causes death. Black Lotus!_

"Black Lotus." I mouthed to her.

"That is a big step…if its Black Lotus then this might cause a power and death slowly." She said. I nodded and brushed my cold fingertips against Hoshiko's hot forehead.

"There isn't an antidote that I know that will help."

"There is one person that I know that knows it."

"But?"

"She is dead."

"Do you think she might have told someone?"

"Her younger sister, but I doubt that she did tell her." Ai nodded and picked up Hoshiko.

"It worth a try." I followed Inuyasha and Ai out of the room and out of the cave. Inuyasha told them that we were going to see Kaede. When we were outside of the cave I stopped Inuyasha and gave him a guilty face. He smiled at me making me see that he forgave me.

"Hey you need blood so I helped. You would have done that same thing for me." I smiled at him and nodded yes. I gasped when Sesshomaru appeared in front of us. Ai and Inuyasha moved towards me.

"You two are teaming up with Bella. She is the one who almost killed Tomiko and Hoshiko. Now give her to me." Sesshomaru reached for Hoshiko. I got in front of him before he could grab her.

"You are being tricked Milord. This is Tomiko not Bella." Sesshomaru growled and pulled out Tokijin and aims at me. He raised Tokijin making me grab Ai's sword and blocked his attack. I glanced at Ai and Inuyasha.

"Go." I mouthed. When they jumped into the forest he lunged towards them making me block him first. I pushed him back as hard as I could and it wasn't much. I felt my body trembling and getting weaker by the sec.

"Why are you doing this?" I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. He lunged at me making me dodge his blade, but he moved forwards cut my stomach. I grunted in pain and pushed my hand on my stomach. I heard a humming sound coming from his direction. The Tokijin was humming. "No it's not her!" He yelled. He went to attack me, but something flies towards me making me gasp. His Tenseiga lands by my feet making me pick it up. I brushed my fingertips against its blade.

"_Take me to Hoshiko the old lady won't know the antidote."_ I was shocked that the sword talked to me. I never heard it talk to me before, but I was kind of use to it because of Hope and Fear. I nodded and turned running into the forest.

"Bella come back with my sword."

"_Ignore him. Take a left. It's a short cut."_ He said. I stopped when I see a cliff. There was a path, but that would take too long to take. I jumped off the cliff landing on my feet, but I stumbled and somehow got on my feet.

"Bella!" He yelled. I was running down the steep hill.

"_Crazy girl."_ The sword laughed. I looked up and seen him staring down at me. I turned around and gasped in pain when my ankle started hurting. _Crap I might have twisted it. "Hurry he is coming."_ I ignored the pain and ran to the village. I looked up and seen Inuyasha and Ai running down the hill. When we got in front of a hut they looked confused to how I got there before them.

"You stole his sword. Tomiko, why would you do that?" Inuyasha asked. I grabbed Hoshiko and laid her next to Tenseiga. I gasped when I was pulled away. Tenseiga started to glow making me relax and tense up. When the bright light was gone I watched Hoshiko and wanted to go to her, but he held me back.

"Mommy." I ran forward making Tokijin cut my neck. I fell to my knees and hugged Hoshiko. She cried and nudged closer to me.

"_This girl is very crazy." _I gasped when I saw someone's shadow in front of me. I looked up and saw a guy that looked alike Sesshomaru.

"Father?"

"_Sesshomaru, what on earth are you doing?" _He sound pissed off. He leaned towards me making me tense up, but he touched my neck and moved his hand away from my neck showing me that I was still bleeding. I touched my neck and felt it was healed.

"Thank you." I gasped when I said a work.

"_Don't move." _He waved his hand making me close my eyes, but when I opened my eyes I seen my black hair.

"I am confused."

"_Even more beautiful." _I stood up and looked at Sesshomaru. I took a step forward and didn't feel any pain, so I walked towards Sesshomaru.

"I hate you." I pushed him away from me over and over, but he stopped me by grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards him. He wrapped his arms around me making it harder for me to move.

"Tomiko…I am sorry."

"No you aren't…you and her are having a baby." I cried. I closed my eyes and opened them and seen Hoshiko staring at me. She reached for me, but Sesshomaru picked me up and walked in to the hut. He sat me down and kneeled in front of me. He didn't release my wrist making me madder.

"I am sorry." He whispered.

"You didn't know that is wasn't me?" I asked him. He nodded no.

"I am sorry."

"Stop saying that…please." I moaned moving away from him. I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them. I buried my face in my knees crying. _The pain…in my chest hurts. _

"Mommy?" I looked up and seen Hoshiko standing in front of me. I smiled at her and hugged her.

"I love you."

"Love you too, mommy." I stopped crying and started to talk to her. _Thank god I have her…without her I won't be anywhere._ I looked at her and seen Sesshomaru watching us from outside when he was talking to his father.

"Mommy, that's Inutaisho." She said.

"Inutaisho?"

"My other grandpa."

"That's nice." I whispered. I stood up and touched my stomach feeling my wound healed. _Thank god it's healed. I would be in a piss mood form the pain._

"Inuyasha how are you?" I asked him when he walked into the hut. He sat next to me and looked at Hoshiko.

"My neck is aching and my body is weak, but from that I am ok." He smiled.

"I couldn't control myself." I whispered.

"I have to say your fangs are sharp." He chuckled.

"You feed from him?" Sesshomaru asked angry. I looked at him and nodded yes.

"Yes I need blood." I told him. Sesshomaru reached for Inuyasha, but I got in front of him before he got close to him.

"Tomiko get out of the way."

"I have to say you are very easy to read," I smirked at him. He went to move, but I grabbed his hand. "Someone is getting old." I laughed.

"Your mother was never like this. She was mean and all, but she knew her place." Inutaisho said. I looked at him and stood up.

"I don't like that crap from anyone. Ok? I hate it when someone thinks they should rule over someone. I've basically have a life like that." He tsked and looked at Sesshomaru.

"My son, what type of women are you interested in?" I looked at Sesshomaru waiting for his answer. When he didn't say anything I snapped.

"He likes the girls that obey him or crawl to him on their limbs, but he knows I won't do that." I told him. Inutaisho walked up to me and grabbed my chin making me look at him.

"I can have her trained in a moment."

"Try it." I dared him. I didn't care, but I wasn't going to roll over and play dead for him not when I was this pissed off and tired of people. I gasped in pain and touched my head.

"_Help me!"_ I looked around and didn't see anyone. Sesshomaru reached for me, but I moved away. Inuyasha stood by me holding me up.

"She is hurting." I moaned.

"Who?" I looked at Inuyasha and ran out of the hut. I was in my dog form running towards the west as fast as I could run. I got to the castle and seen Masaru standing over Bella in her room. I lunged at him making him back away. He held a sword that was covered in blood. I looked at Bella and seen her gasping for air. Her eyes were red from crying.

"My Tomiko has come saving her sister, how sweet." He laughed.

"Get out of here." I growled at him.

"Why?"

"Sesshomaru will be here when he finds out that you acted her and his child he will kill you." I told him. He smirked and vanished in thin air. I transformed into my human form and grabbed a blanket and covered myself.

"Get away from me."

"If you don't stop moving the baby will die…do you want that?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded no.

"I can't allow this child to die." She cried.

"Ok here you need to take my blood," She looked at me angry. "You need to just to make sure that the baby will live…please." I moved my wrist towards her, but she only grabbed my wrist rough and pulled me towards her. She bit into my neck making me scream when she basically ripped my neck out. I clenched my teeth and fist. _The baby needs more blood. Got with the pain, Tomiko. Think of the child._ I gasped in pain and felt my body going limb.

"Bella let her go." Sesshomaru growled. She released me making me fall towards her. I moved up slowly and fell on her unconscious.

* * *

I woke up and looked around the room and no one was in my room. I stood up and noticed I was naked and fresh blood was on my legs, stomach, and arms. _I don't remember having a dream? _ I gasped and grabbed the blanket. I wrapped it around my body and walked towards the balcony. I saw Hoshiko playing with Bella. _Thank god she is still pregnant…even if I hate her I could let a baby die or her._ "Do you need some blood?"

"Yes, but put it in a cup." I said smiling when Hoshiko laughed with Bella.

"You are soft….too soft." Inuyasha said behind me. I looked at him with a smile and took the cup from him.

"I know, but still I feel like I am a terrible person." I laughed. He hugged me and kissed me making me shocked. When he released me, I pushed him away from me.

"I wanted to see what it was like touching you lips." He smiled.

"Idiot." I growled drinking his blood. I could feel the wounds healing again.

"Sesshomaru said when you wake up to go to the Central Castle." I ignored him kissing me and grabbed a kimono and went behind the paper wall. I changed and walked out.

"Why there?" I asked him.

"I don't know…and a guy named Ken came back for Hope and Fear." He said.

"Ken? Never heard of him." I said.

"He is their son." My mouthed dropped out. I didn't know they had a son together. _Show that I listen and watch them or anyone._ Inuyasha left the room.

"He is looking for you." I gasped when I see Hoshiko look at me.

"Who honey?" I asked her.

"The one without a name, but has one now because of you."

"Takashi." I said without thinking or anything. His name just slipped out of my mouth. I started to remember him in the underground prison.

"You like him."

"Yes." I said without knowing if anyone was in the room.

"Are you going to leave us for him?" She asked me.

"No I won't leave you for him." I told her.

"What about daddy?" I looked at her and smiled.

"I can't leave him…we are mates. Also I love your daddy. And no I wouldn't leave you two." She smiled and hugged me.

"He didn't tell you?" Bella asked me. I stood up and looked at her confused.

"What?"

"He took off your mating mark last week." She told me. I felt like I was kicked in the stomach and face too. _We aren't mated. He took it off? When? I didn't feel the mating mark or bound go away._ I didn't want to check my mating mark because I was too scared that it might be true.

"So you are leaving us?" Hoshiko said.

"No." I told her. She took my hand and pulled me down stairs and we were outside.

"Takashi is near." She said. I gasped when Bella grabbed my wrist making us stop.

"We should stay in the castle he already killed ten people in the past two days. He is looking for you." I looked at her and Hoshiko.

"Takashi is dead." I told them.

"No I helped him." Hoshiko said.

"How?"

"She can call the dead souls and bring them back to their body, but it takes time for the body and soul to build a living body." Bella know what was happening because she went through it before.

"Hoshiko you need to stop being people back form the dead. You hear me?" I asked her. She nodded yes and we were walking back to the castle.

"We are leaving now." Inuyasha said.

"You are coming with us?"

"Just to bring you guys over and then I am going back to the others." He got on the wagon and we got on too. It was a long trip there in every village I wanted to stop, but we had to get there before dark. I yawned when the wagon stopped.

"Miss Bella." A guard said. Me and Hoshiko jumped off and ran into the castle wanting to see Grandma. We ran into the room and seen Grandma standing by the window. She was looking out and looked at us and smiled.

"Tomiko, Hoshiko I missed you two." She laughed and hugged us.

"Missed you too." I whispered. She moved away and looked at me and moved a hair from my face. She gasped making me confused. She was looking behind me. She ran passed me. I looked back and see her hugging Bella crying.

"Mommy he is here." Hoshiko whispered. I looked at her and he pointed outside.

"Stay here." I walked out and didn't get trouble like I usually do when I am leaving a room. Everyone walked passed me without asking me where I was going and that made me feel like I had more freedom, but it felt like no one was noticing me.

"How are you going to find me when you can't find out what you want?" Takashi's voice echoed in the forest when I walked in it.

"Takashi?" My stomach was feeling sour. I was happy to see my only one I called friend.

"Yes…my love." He said in his old accent that he used to seduce others.

"Not going to work." I laughed.

"I can tell you are doing just fine." He moaned. I looked behind me and around me and at my feet. He wasn't anywhere until I remembered above. I looked up and seen him standing by a tree. He looked different. His long hair was short; his clothes showed more of his muscles, and his height he was taller.

"Found you." I teased him. He jumped from the tree and landed in front of me. I gasped and blushed when I seen his face.

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes Hoshiko." I told him.

"You have the gift of giving wonderful names," I rolled my eyes and he smirked. "You haven't gotten out of that habit still eye rolling, smirking, and that sassy walk." He looked at my body making me feel like he was imaging me naked.

"And you are still the pervert." I growled. He laughed out loud making me raise a brow at him. He walked around me and looked back at the castle and he smirked. In a sec he wasn't in front of me he was in front of Hoshiko. I walked out of the forest making Hoshiko run to me. She hides behind my leg.

"I want daddy." She whimpered.

"I know Hoshiko he is going his own business." I said.

"Who did you give yourself to?" Takashi asked angry.

"Takashi why is that important?"

"I want you. I would have had you if I didn't die." His aura became more powerful and evil. Soldiers ran out and surround him.

"No please don't get close to him." I told him. Takashi yelled like he was in pain. I ran to him and touched his check.

"I am scared. I don't want to be alone in this world." He growled.

"Takashi please calm down."

"Tomiko?" Sesshomaru yelled. He took a step towards me making Takashi's aura increase and dangerous.

"Don't come closer." Takashi growled at him. I moved Takashi's face towards me.

"Look at me Takashi." I demanded. He smiled and placed his hand on my rib cage and moved them up making me growl at him.

"I love it when you growl at me." He moaned.

"Takashi please you need to get your powers under control." He moved closer to me.

"I love you Tomiko. I always have. Since the first day I saw you in the underground prison. You were the only one I thought of…I never wanted to hurt you. I changed for you."

"Takashi you killed ten people."

"They attacked me first." He embraced me and pulled me closer to his body. I blushed when I felt how aroused he was. _This isn't the comfortable place I wanted to be at._

"Who the hell is this?" Sesshomaru asked taking a step towards me. "I am going to kill him for touch her."

"Sesshomaru stay back." I told him looking at him. His teeth clenched and he growled.

"We will talk about his later." He told me. _Great now he is mad._

"I love you Tomiko please let me love you." Takashi repeated twice. I gasped when he licked behind my ear where he left a blood mark. I leaned towards him and started trembling.

"A blood mark?" Sesshomaru whispered. He took a step and met a barrier and he took out this Tokijin and tried breaking it. "Inuyasha take it down."

"You could have asked nicely." Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga and broke the barrier. Takashi increases his aura making the air around him poison to others.

"Get back his aura can release poison." I told them. Sesshomaru moved Hoshiko back.

"Tomiko I need you." He moaned.

"Takashi, stop it right now," I warned him. I began to move away from him. "You kill anyone I will never forgive you or talk to you."

"If that happens I'll keep you forever." He chuckled.

"You can't keep me. I am not a toy." I told him. He clenched forwards and the air around us became thinner and thinner making it harder for me to breath. I coughed and gasped for air making Sesshomaru lung at us. He attacked Takashi making him release me. Sesshomaru jumped out of the air making me gasp and gasp. He landed in front of Hoshiko I nudged closer to him.

"Tomiko breathe slowly." He said brushing my hair from my face. I looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled, but it turned into a frown when my chest started hurting. It felt like someone was crushing me. I struggled for air, but nothing was going into my lungs.

"No mommy, you can't leave us I need you. She can't breathe daddy!" She cried. Sesshomaru leaned towards me and gently blow air into my lungs. It hurt, but the pain disappeared in a sec. I started to breathe more and more.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I can't let my mate die on me." He laughed.

"Mate?"

"Yes…I am her mate. She is the lady of the western land. I am Lord Sesshomaru son of Lord Inutaisho. And who are you?"

"I am Lord Kyo from oversea. I am the rightful lord of the Central Sea." He said. _He said he didn't have a name. He lied._

"Kyo heard he died." Sesshomaru said moving forwards. He was trying to set me down, but I held onto his kimono. He looked at me and I looked at Takashi.

"He did, but Tomiko created Takashi." He looked at me making me watch him closely.

"Don't leave me…not now." I whispered.

"I have to." He said. I released him and watched him walking towards Takashi.

"Mommy."

"If you are Kyo then you are wanted died for kill your mother, father, four younger siblings, grandpa, mate, human-lovers, and your five children." I gasped when Sesshomaru said that. I looked at Takashi (Kyo).

"Don't look at me like that Tomiko, just don't think of that. Just let me love you that is all I ask." I sat up and leaned towards Hoshiko.

"How could you kill them?" I asked him weak.

"They were going to kill me first."

"That isn't a reason. You told me you were in there for killing someone who killed a close friends and family, but not killing your family." I said angry.

"I won't kill you. You are more important to me they were just a cover up." I stumbled to stay up and glanced at him.

"You killed once you can do it again." I moaned in pain with I took a deep breath.

"Tomiko I promise I won't kill again or anything. I'll do anything. Just come with me." He moved his hand out towards me. I looked at his hand and felt Hoshiko grab my hand.

"I have a child with a man that I love…I can't leave them." I said blushing when Sesshomaru looked at me. I know he was glad that I said that to him.

"You said that when we are out of the prison that you was going to be my mate or try to start a life together." Takashi said.

"Yes, but you were killed. When I was saved I fell in love with Sesshomaru. I am not going to abandon him. I promised him that I wouldn't leave him." I said walking next to Sesshomaru.

"You promised me first!"

"You died. How was I supposed to know that you would come alive a hundred years later?" I asked him.

"Tell me do you love him so much that you would kill me?"

"I love him so much, but I couldn't kill you. I can't."

"I don't want to live if I know the woman that I dreamt, thought, and cared for was in love with another man."

"You are a weak man." Sesshomaru said making Takashi glare at him.

"What did you say?"

"There are so many women out there and you only see her. I mean sure she is everything," He looked at me and smiled at me. I smile a little and looked back at Takashi. "There is someone that will catch your eye, but you need to look and be glad that you got another chance at living."

"A live without the women that warmed my heart, told me that I wasn't evil or a monster when everyone else did. She helped me."

"And she is my life. I can't go without a day without her. I lost her so many times that I am surprised that I am not dead."

"You lost her?" Takashi growled at him. "Why?"

"Long story."

"Make it short."

"Takashi, please." I begged him.

"Milord the baby is yearning for you voice." Bella said walking next to Sesshomaru.

"You betrayed her by sleeping with someone else." Takashi lunged at Sesshomaru making me pull Bella back.

"Milord!" Bella yelled.

"You are foolish man. You sleep with her twin and yet you want Tomiko still. You are disguising, if I had Tomiko she would be the only women in my life." Takashi pushed Sesshomaru back with his weight.

"Tomiko is the only woman in my life," I glanced at Bella from the corner of my eye and seen her face become angry and hurt. _This is getting out of hand. _ "It's just that her sister tricked us." Sesshomaru told him dodging Takashi's punches. _Way out of hand._

"Sesshomaru! Takashi! Can you guys stop it! We can talk about this without blood!" I yelled at them. They looked at me and back to each other. I growled when they continued to fight. They were punching, kicking, and getting swords and get cut and disarmed.

"Mommy?" Hoshiko asked scared.

"Come on lets go eat," I told her. We turned leaving and I saw the soldiers watching them fight. "Just make sure when they are done I am in the meeting room. Waiting for them." I told a soldier.

"Yes milady." I looked behind me and seen Bella watching them.

"Are you coming?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded.

"Why are you torturing me?" She asked.

"What?"

"I hate you and you are nice making me feel guilty and stupid and mean. Sesshomaru wants you and you don't even notice it. It's like you want him to chase you." I looked at her and at my hands.

"Maybe I am still scared that he will hurt me. I don't know how people show love or when they are," I looked at her with sadness in my eyes and I know it because I could see myself through her eyes. I looked so sad and scared like a child. "When I was in the underground prison I wasn't showed kindness, love, or safeness. There was only fear, pain, and isolation." I looked at Hoshiko when she ran towards the meeting room.

"That is why I hate you." She growled walking in front of me.

"Why?"

"You can go through that all and you are here strong. I hate you because you are strong, nice, and innocent. If it was me in that prison I wouldn't be here smiling, loving, or showing kindness. I would be getting my revenge on everyone and kill everyone they love and know." She said serious.

"See I couldn't do that." I told her. We got into the room and seen Grandma eating food.

"Finally and here I thought I would be eating this food all to myself. I trust me I can." She laughed eating a rice ball.

"Bella you might have token Sesshomaru from me for now, but I won't hate you or anything." I told her. She nodded.

"You are weak." She said sitting down and eating. I smiled and sat next to Hoshiko and watched her eat.

"It's almost night fall…and they are still out there." Grandma smiled and looked at me.

"They are almost done. They are getting tired very quickly now. I swear they talk more than girls." Grandma grunted. Bella leaned forwards and looked at me. I blinked my eyes and cocked my head making her smile. _I really don't get why people think that is cute when I do it and for me it's' just a reaction._

"Tell me why did you let him get close to you?" Bella asked me. _Who? Oh Takashi._

"Takashi was angry, hurting, guilty, and scared when I first seen him." I told them remembering his body and metal state.

"And?"

"When he said he was guilty for doing something horrible I never thought he killed his family, but he told me he killed a lot of people to protect his close friends and family. I thought that he was just thinking of them. He had a sense of humor, teaser in a funny way, and he loved drawing. He showed me so many emotions in his drawing and trust me there was a lot of emotion," I laughed. "And I don't know where he got the paper and stuff either." I started remembering when I asked him where he got it, but he just told me not to think of it.

"That is why you liked him?" Bella asked annoyed.

"No…he was kind, clam, funny, and he had an accent that made me happy. It was funny and serious at times."

"Yes and she loved every moment of it." Takashi said with his accent. I stood up and seen blood, mud, and leaves in his hair and clothes.

"You look dirty just like you mind." I teased him.

"And you are still a smart-ass as ever." He laughed.

"Where is daddy?"

"Oh he is coming." Takashi said sitting by her. Sesshomaru walked in making me walk up to him. He looked at me with anger and annoyance. I reached for him, but he moved away from me.

"No." He whispered making me feel alone at that point._ He won't talk to me or even look at me. I just need to give him space and he will come around_. I noticed I was biting my lip.

"Sesshomaru?" He ignored me making me sigh and turned to look at Takashi and back to him. "I see." I whispered.

"What?" Grandma asked me.

"Sesshomaru and I need some time away from each other so I am going to take a bath and Hoshiko come up in ten minutes so you can wash up and get you off to bed." I told Grandma. I walked away and he grabbed my wrist.

"Mine." He told me.

"Why?" I asked him annoyed.

"Tomiko." He growled in a warning way. I rolled my eyes and walked off.

"If I am not there then I am in mine." I walked up to my room and grabbed a couple nightgowns and got Hoshiko's. _That idiot tells me to go into his room when Takashi is here. He makes it seem like I am going to jump on him or something._ I walked out of my room and slowly walked to his room. I walked into the hot spring and moved back in the water and gasped when I see Bella in the room. I covered myself with my arms.


	15. Chapter 15

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure." She got in the hot spring with me and sat across from me. I felt awkward when she was staring at me.

"What happened to you when you as in the underground prison?"

"I told you basically suffering, fear, pain, and isolation." I told her.

"Is that all that was there? Was there more that happened to you?" I nodded no.

"Nope that's it."

"You are lying." She whispered.

"I don't want to bore you."

"Trust me you won't be able to bore me."

"What do you want to know?" I asked her knowing she might not leave until I talk to her.

"Were you raped?"

"Yes when I was first getting out of the prison."

"Did you kill him?" She asked.

"No Sesshomaru did when Kaito was teaming up with Washi and Kenji."

"Kenji no way he is a bad guy." I closed my eyes and remembered him when he raped me.

"Yes."

"What happened to him?"

"Prison."

"I see and why?"

"He…umm-"

"Raped you too." I look up at her and nodded.

"Why did Takashi get killed?"

"He kissed me."

"Where?"

"It was on the cheek." I whispered. I blushed when she smirked at me. She was going to say something, but was cut off.

"Bella leave us." Sesshomaru said walking into the room. She nodded and wrapped a kimono around herself and walked out of the room.

"You still mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You like someone." He growled taking off armor and setting his swords down.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Going to have you clean me." He smiled.

"No you didn't allow me to touch you before, so I am not going to." I said looking away from him. He sat across from me making me glance at him. My eyes were on his face and moved to his neck, shoulders, and chest. He had small cuts, but seeing his body in front of me made me burn up. _Control yourself._

"Come here." He ordered. I nodded no and ignored him.

"That isn't going to work on me." I growled at him.

"Tomiko." He moaned annoyed.

"What?"

"Come here now." He demanded with his demon voice. I looked at him and moved slowly towards him, but stopped. _Two can play this game._

"No you come here." I sat down and looked at him. He smirked.

"You really think this is going to work." He laughed. I smirked at him and bite my lip and leaned forwards. He growled at me when I moved up showing more of my chest at him.

"Are you going to come here or am I going to forbid you from touching me." I said softly.

"I want you." He moaned walking towards me. The water was at his hip line making me bite my lip in excitement. _Control myself. _He pulled me towards him and gave me a hard kiss making me moan. I brushed my fingertip against his chest and moved towards his shoulders. I missed touching his soft, hard, and addicting skin. I moved my head to his neck and bite into his neck making him sit down with me on him.

"I never know you drank blood." Takashi said standing by the door. I gasped and felt Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me to hide my body. He moved me behind him making me go under the water to hide my body.

"Get out." Sesshomaru growled.

"Takashi, please just get out of here." I told him. He sighed and walked out of the door making Sesshomaru look at me. I sighed and moved to grab my nightgown.

"Whoa, where are you going?" He asked pulling me back towards him.

"He seen me naked…I am going to kill him. He knows better." I growled.

"Yea and I would love to kill him too, but you won't like that." He nibbled on my ear making me burn up with lust. I moved back towards him and looked at him. He smirked and moved my head back and brushed his fangs against my skin.

"So you aren't mad?"

"I am furious, but why would I be mad when I have you." He bit into my neck making me gasp. I felt his harden against my inner thigh.

"Take me." I moaned. He moved his hands down to my core and inserted two fingers making me clench forward. I gasped in pleasure when he thrust into me. I felt like my body was on fire and going to melt with him inside me. He healed my neck and kissed my neck where he drank from.

"This is where I belong." He moaned.

"I know I should never let you have me since my sister, but-"

"Tomiko! I will mate with you again even if it cost my life. I want only you." He thrust into me hard with every word he said. I felt my whole body tighten up. I looked down at him and seen him looking at me. I met his thrusts driving us to the edge.

"I am close."

"Relax or you'll push me out." He growled. I gasped when he hit something inside me. He turned me over making me lean forwards and placed my hands on the edge of the hot spring rocks. _He is so deep. This is the first time he felt his big._

"SESSHOMARU!" I screamed in pleasure as I fell forwards. I felt my body quivering and ringing with pleasure. _That was different. _I moved up and felt him nibbling my back. I gasped when he bite into my back.

"My lovely Flower." I was confused to why he would say that when he never did before, but I was more confused when he didn't heal my back.

"Aren't you going to heal it?" I asked him.

"Why?" He pulled out of me and moved me closer to him. He moved my legs open more making me confused to what he was doing. I gasped and blushed when I felt him hard again.

"Again?" I asked shocked.

"Yes." He growled turning me over and thrusting into me hard and fast. I gasped and arched my back. He leaned me back and I growled when my back was against the rock. I could feel the bite mark rubbing against the rock. I moved forward and screamed his name when I climaxed again.

"No more." I moaned. He chuckled.

"Bella could last longer." He released me making me close my eyes and control my breathing. _Bella and him…I forgot._ I opened my eyes and seen him gone. _That idiot._

"Mommy?" Hoshiko said walking down the stairs. I smiled at her and moved my back to hide my blood.

"Hoshiko, can you wait for me in my room."

"Ok," She laughed. "Oh and hurry up I am going to bed early so I can play with Takashi."

"Oh…ok." I smiled. _Can I trust him? _I got out of the water and grabbed the blank nightgown to hide my blood from the bite mark. I got out and felt my legs shaking. I ignored them and walked out of the room and into my room. Hoshiko was sitting on the bed as Takashi was sitting on the floor talking to her.

"You're funny." She laughed.

"She is just like you." Takashi said looking up at me.

"Got to the hot spring and wash up…I'll grab your nightgown." I told her.

"Ok." She ran into the other room. I looked at her and back to Takashi. He was staring at me with his grey eyes that haunted me.

"What happened to you and Sesshomaru?" I asked him.

"Nothing just warned him that you are special." He smiled.

"I don't know what you said to him, but he isn't like himself now. He just compared me to Bella." I whispered.

"It hurt you?"

"Of course." I sat down on the bed.

"Lay down so I can heal your back," He said. I blushed and looked at him. "I didn't see anything. Bella told me that he might bite you and not heal your back." I nodded.

"Am I a terrible person?" I asked lying on my stomach and moving my nightgown down to only show my back to him.

"For?"

"Loving a man that is still in love with his lover that is my sister?"

"He is the bad person Tomiko. He is playing with both of you two. He doesn't know who he loves yet." He brushed his fingers against my back making me tense up.

"How are you going to heal it?"

"What happened to you when I died?" He changed the subject. I wanted to ask him about the healing, but I ignored it.

"I got out of that prison and lived with the people that saved me, Maya, Ai, and Kei. They are amazing." I laughed, but gasped when I felt his tongue against my back. I moved away and pulled my nightgown up.

"I was just healing you."

"I thought you were going to do something else."

"You have ever hot blood." He moaned sitting on the floor.

"Stupid." I moaned sitting up.

"It's healed at least." I sighed and looked at him. Instead of me being mad at him I should be thanking him and that made me feel worse. I sat down on the floor across from him.

"Thank you."

"Anything else happen, to you?" He asked.

"No." I looked at Hoshiko's night gown and sighed.

"Do you really love him?"

"Yes." I looked at him with a serious face.

"Then he better watch it," He smiled at me and nodded towards the hot springs. "She is calling you."

"Oh." I jumped up and walked into the hot spring and dressed her. She ran out of the room and sat next to Takashi making him jerk away from her. She moved closer to him making him move away.

"She is very clingy." He laughed standing up. He moved behind me and Hoshiko ran after him. They were running around in the room making me wonder why Sesshomaru can't be like this with Hoshiko and me and being honest to me with his feelings.

"Yep." I told him.

"You ready for bed?" Sesshomaru asked walking into the room. He growled when he seen Takashi playing thumb war with Hoshiko. _This is bad._

"Sesshomaru-"

"Why is he in here?" He asked me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"He is just playing with Hoshiko what is your problem?" I pulled my arm away from him. "Also why are you in this room?"

"What are you talking about I am going to go to sleep." I noticed his wounds were healed and know my blood couldn't heal them that fast.

"How did you, heal your wounds?" I asked him. He looked at his chest and smirked.

"With time."

"Lair…I am not letting you sleep in here." I told him.

"I am going to sleep with my mate."

"Bella isn't in here, your lovely Flower." I said. He jerked and looked at me.

"I didn't mean to say that." He looked to the ground.

"Then you should have thought before saying that and biting my back without healing it." I told him. He moved me around and moved my kimono to look at my back.

"How did you, heal the bite?"

"I healed it." Takashi said. Sesshomaru lunged at him making Hoshiko scream and ran to me. I ran to them trying to pull Sesshomaru off Takashi, but he jerked his arm away and moved towards me making his whole arm hit me. I grunted in pain when I hit the nearest wall. Sesshomaru got off Takashi and reached for me making me flinch away from him. _I see them. Kaito is coming back for me._

"DON'T!" I said trembling. He kneeled down, but I shied away. "PLEASE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN."

"Move she is having a back flash," Takashi demanded. He sat in front of me and smiled at me. "Tomiko, listen to my voice. Think of it. He isn't going to hurt you. It was an accident."

"No…I want to go home."

"Where is home?" Takashi asked.

"I don't know." I whispered looking at him.

"Tomiko remember you were saved from there. Ai, Maya, and Kei saved you remember?" He slowly wrapped his arms around me. I relaxed remembering when he saved me from the guards in the past. I leaned towards him.

"Ok." I took a couple breathes and gasped when everything was surrounding me, people crying, whispering, singing, and a loud banging sound everywhere making me clench towards him and hiding my face in his arms. _No Tomiko you aren't there anymore. Kei, Maya, and Ai saved you. Takashi is here too. Sesshomaru and Hoshiko are here. Sesshomaru? Hoshiko?_ I looked up and seen Hoshiko sating behind Takashi. I reached for her, but everything went black.

* * *

I sat up slowly and looked around and my glance stopped when I see Takashi sleeping with Hoshiko in his arms. He was sitting in a chair. I gasped when I see Sesshomaru lying next to me. I moved away from him making sure not to wake him. I close my eyes when I remember when I was having a break down. I started trembling._ I was actually scared. All my fear, pain, and isolation came back. I can feel it. It's somewhere inside me and it wants to come out._ I stood up and walked to the balcony. "You should have controlled your fear and everything before falling in love." I looked back and seen Takashi behind me.

"I didn't think it would come back." He laid Hoshiko next to Sesshomaru.

"That kind of pain will always be with you forever, but to control it helps." He said.

"How did you deal with it?"

"I got to know you." He sat on the edge of the balcony making me nervous that he might fall.

"What happened to me? Why did all my back flashes come at once?" I asked him.

"When you hit the wall something inside you was scared that it was all coming back," Takashi pulled me towards him making me gasp. He kissed my cheek and smiled at me. "At least I know I won't get killed."

"You are crazy, but you do understand what kind of position I am in…with Sesshomaru?" I asked him.

"Yes I know and I love you enough to let you go. I have to say that I think I might love you more than him."

"You know me longer than him, but I know more about him than anyone else." I smiled.

"So tell me will you save me a dance?"

"The party? Oh once again I don't know how to dance."

"Remember I have a gift to swing a girl then they fall in love with me."

"So is that what you meant by saying I can dance you to love?" I asked him. He blushed and looked at me.

"Yes I know it sound more stupid when you say it like that." He laughed.

"Takashi, please don't kill anyone." I begged him.

"I promise I won't kill anyone else."

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek and walked into my room. I sat next to Hoshiko and brushed my fingertips against her star. It glowed again.

"The way she is going to calm a mate is by calling to his soul. Then she is mated for life not way out. They will be inseparable." Takashi said looking at Hoshiko's demon mark.

"So she chooses?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Why does it glow?"

"It shows she can calm a man easily." He said leaving the room. I moved to lie next to her and I slowly fell asleep.

I moaned when I felt someone tighten their grip on me. I moved closer to them and inhaled the scent that I loved and was mad at. "Are you going to wake up?"

"No I hate waking up." I looked at him.

"I am heading back to the castle."

"Ok." He sat up.

"So you are leaving me?" I sat up and stood in front of him.

"You made your chose." I told him.

"Your grandma talked to me." I was confused now. _Why would she talk to him?_

"About?"

"Take whatever she says." He looked up at me making me feel butterflies.

"Is that an order?" I asked him.

"Yes." He sighed. I wanted to say something, but I looked at Hoshiko.

"Are you taking her home with you?"

"No she is going to stay with you, but I want to visit her as much as I can." He said.

"I am sorry I couldn't keep my promise." I touched his face.

"We both broke it." He said leaning into my hand.

"And you want me to take her offer?" He nodded yes.

"Seiji is looking for you." I slowly made my way out of the room. I got to the meeting room and seen Seiji, Grandma, and Bella talking. I sat down next to Grandma and fell onto Sesshomaru's mat. I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. _He is going back to her. He is going to stay with Bella. I know I wasn't like her, but I still gave him my heart and he broke it. _I started to remember the past. _I also broke his heart too._

"Why so tired?"

"I get like this when the season change." I moaned rolling into a ball. I yawned and closed my eyes.

"Tomiko have you been having nightmares?" Seiji asked. I opened my eyes.

"The recent one was two days ago."

"There is a war coming here and I need to know if you are going to stay as the lady of the west or what are you going to do?" Grandma asked me. I sat up straight.

"There is a problem with that." Bella added.

"I am not the lady of the west anymore. Bella is the new lady." I said. I saw Seiji look at me with confusion.

"You are going to take your title back right?" Grandma asked.

"No." I said. Grandma sighed and made me look at her.

"I want you to take my place in the Central Command." Grandma said. I looked up at her and seen Bella mad._ If I being the new lady of central then I need to find a mate and need to do more training._

"You told me you would let me that your place."

"Yes I would have let you, but I need someone who is pure, kind, passionate, and who will look out for the humans." I didn't want to take a big responsibility like that when I can't even take care of myself.

"I can't do that."

"Tomiko she has chosen there is no denying the title. A female as powerful as your grandma no one can deny her chose." Seiji said. I looked at Grandma. I remembered what Sesshomaru said. _An order._

"Fine I will do it, but you need to teach me the ropes." I said. _There is to be something to gain here if he isn't trying to fight her with this decision. _She nodded and stood up and I followed her out of the room.

"This job requires all your attention."

"Ok."

"You will be sent up to the mountain to train for a hundred years. I should still be alive for that long." She coughed making me rush to her side. She slowly raised her hand.

"Are you sure you can handle it. Demons your age don't last that long." I told her. _She might only last ten more years at most…so I better train hard._

"I can do it what do you take me as?"

"Is there a way I can train faster instead of waiting a hundred years later?" I asked her.

"Yes, but you have to work hard." I smiled at her and she started walking out of the castle.

"Leave that to me." I told her.


	16. Chapter 16

_**~50 Years Later~  
**_

I have been training all this time and almost done with it. I looked at my letter from Seiji telling me grandma isn't going to make it that long. I started to cry, but when I heard someone walking towards my room I wiped my tears away. "Mom, where are you?"

"Hoshiko." I whispered. I glanced at Hoshiko. She only looked eighteen years old, but was over fifty years old.

"Dad is going to pick me up." She said. I nodded and walked out of my room. She sat down on the green grass making me sat next to her and drank some water.

"Tomiko I will be right back." Yuki said.

"Ok." I said.

"Mom, tell me why you and dad aren't together." Hoshiko asked me. I looked at her and sighed.

"He is with Bella." I told her.

"He doesn't love her." She screamed.

"Grandma asked me to do this and your dad basically agreed with that chose. I think there is something that I will gain for coming here." I said looking around.

"Grandma is getting sicker." She said. _I know she was dying. I want to be next to her side forever, but I need to finish this training first. For her._

"I am almost done here. I just need to do a couple more missions." I said.

"He is here for you." Yuki said. I stood up and walked back to my room.

"Why don't you ever say hi?" Hoshiko asked angry.

"I don't want to feel that feeling no more." I told her.

"You are scared." She growled.

"Yes I am scared that I will get hurt and be weak again." I looked at her. She was shocked that I admit it, but I held that in too long.

"He loves you."

"He told me that once, but we betrayed one another."

"Takeshi won't be able to fill your black heart." Hoshiko cried. She turned and left. Takeshi appeared beside me. I took a step and felt dizzy. I fell forwards making Takeshi catch me.

"I told you not to work too hard." He said.

"Shut up." I moaned. He picked me up and carried me to my room.

"Your illness is getting worse." Takeshi moved his hand away from my forehead.

"It's nothing." I coughed and seen blood on my hand making me more dizzy and sick.

"It's killing you." He said anxiously.

"I will live." I told him.

"Only for a hundred years." He said.

"Shh…just drop it please. It's nothing to worry about." I said closing my eyes.

* * *

I gasped when I woke up. I looked around my room and seen Aya sleeping. "Aya?" She opened her eyes and ran to my side. "Why are you here?"

"I was worried about you." She cried.

"Why?"

"Because Takeshi said you are ill." She touched my forehead.

"I am fine." I sat up.

"Aya did you talk to her?" Takeshi asked walking in the room. When Takeshi was in the room I stood up and walked up to him.

"I told you not to tell anyone." I grabbed his collar of his kimono and pulled him towards me.

"Now, now honey, don't get mad." Takeshi said. I quickly kicked him making him fly out of the room and into a tree.

"Someone changed a lot." Aya said. I smirked at her and appeared next to Takeshi.

"Come on Tomiko. She was worried about you." Takeshi pled. I started to stomp on his back making him yelp in pain.

"You idiot, I told you to keep quiet about that if anyone finds out-" I felt sick and ran to a tree and throw up. I coughed making Takeshi ran to me and hold my hair back.

"Are you pregnant?" Aya asked. I looked at her and seen Sesshomaru appear next her making me more sick with the butterflies in my stomach. I stood up and looked up at Takeshi. I gasped when Takeshi was under Sesshomaru in a second. Takeshi kicked Sesshomaru off him. Takeshi stood up and ran behind me.

"Why would you ask me that?" I asked her ignoring Sesshomaru and Takeshi circling around me.

"You are sick, ill, and crazy at the moment. That is how you got with Hoshiko." I laughed and looked at Takeshi.

"Did you sleep with him?" Sesshomaru asked angry. I looked at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"You belong to me." I sighed and crossed my arm over my chest.

"I don't belong to you. You are the one that didn't try stopping me. You wanted me to do what my grandma asked of me. I listened to your order." I said to him. He growled and turned around. He started walking away. Aya walked up to me.

"Tomiko-"

"Why did you bring him here?" I asked her.

"He was listening to Takeshi and me talking. He demanded to go," Aya said. I watched him disappear. "He still loves you. He talks about you all the time. He hasn't lain with anyone else that day."

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"I had to stay with him the whole time." She said. I sighed and looked at her.

"I need to clean myself up and I'll talk to him." I walked into my room and grabbed a robe. I walked down to the water fall next to the training grounds. I throw my kimono at a rock and dove in. I came up and looked at the water. I saw the sand under my feet. _I still love him. I missed him. I feel guilty that I and Takeshi sleep together, but he has done it so many times with other women. _

"What are you thinking about?" Sesshomaru asked. I looked up at him.

"What?"

"You are biting your lip." He growled with approval. _Sesshomaru. _I felt my eyes starting to water up. I leaned onto a rock.

"I hate you." I cried. He was in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I clenched towards him. I felt him bury his face into my neck.

"I told you I will make you my mate again." He bites into my neck making me tense up and try pushing him away.

"Sesshomaru?" I felt him heal my neck.

"You are marked." I growled at him and pushed him away.

"Stupid." I growled at him. He licked his mouth. I looked at his kimono and I could see his chest. I felt my breathing getting heavier.

"I love you." He said. I gasped when he pulled me to his chest.

"I told you I hate you." I whispered. He chuckled and kissed me making me shock. _I never felt these lips over fifty years. His soft, addicting, and seductive lips were what I craved most._ I wrapped my arms around his neck. Suddenly everything changed. I moved his kimono off him and couldn't stop myself.

"Someone is very needy today." He kissed my neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked him. He growled in disapproval. "Thought so." I giggled. He moaned when I kissed his neck and moved down to his chest. I sank my teeth into him making him moan.

"Have you been having nightmares?"

"No they blocked that spell so I am completely fine." I licked my bite. I moved away from him and looked up at him.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked.

"Why are you asking me that?" I ask him.

"You are to only borne my children no one else's." He said touching my lip. My stomach felt sour from the feeling of happiness. _He only wants me to have his children._

"Will you father anyone else children?" I asked him.

"No."

"Have you slept with Takeshi?" He grabbed my hand and held it.

"That isn't-"

"Has he had you?" He asked serious. I nodded yes to him. I wanted to shake my head no, but I didn't want to lie to him.

"Yes." I told him.

"I am going to kill him." He growled walking away. I grabbed his arm and pulling him towards me.

"You are going to ignore me?" I asked him. He looked back at me.

"I want to know if you are willing to be my mate again." I released him and reached for my robe. I wrapped it around my body and looked at him.

"I am scared that if I do then you will hurt me again. I can't do what we did last time." I told him. He turned to look at me.

"I didn't want to hurt you." He whispered.

"Tomiko, where are you?" Takeshi called out. I looked up and seen him walking by. I walked by Sesshomaru, but he pulled me into a kiss.

"I want a second chance?"

"You had your second chance when you were sleeping with Rin. Your third was when you sleep with my sister. I can't be give chances out to you every time."

"Give me one more chance?" He asked.

"Let me think about it." I said. He released me letting me walk up the path.

"Takeshi?" He appeared in front of me and grabbed my hand helping me up. I smiled at him and thanked him.

"Thank god I found you Kikyo is here." I smiled even more and we walked back to the meeting room. I walked in and seen Inuyasha and Kikyo stand by the table.

"Tomiko," Kikyo said hugging me. "How have you been?"

"Good," I told her. "What bring you two here?"

"We came here to see Hoshiko," Inuyasha said. His eyes looked at my robe making me blush. "Why are you in a robe?"

"Crap I forgot to change." I whispered.

"Never mind that, where is Hoshiko?"

"She was supposed to be visiting her father, but he is here and I don't know where she is." I said sitting down. They looked at each other and back to me.

"Why is he here?"

"To see me." I said annoyed.

"I told her I would come here and visit again. Thanks to her for bring my soul back," Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. "I was able to come back to him." She kissed his cheek making him blush.

"How is the shikon jewel?" I asked her. She touched her heart and smiled.

"It is purified and no long going to exist." She said. The shikon jewel was used to give Kikyo a longer life span to stay with Inuyasha.

"Tell her we stopped by we are going to see Shippo before me go home." Inuyasha said. I smiled at them.

"When you see Sango and Miroku tell them I will be at the house in a week to see them." I told Inuyasha. He nodded and they were gone.

"You know I was still hoping Kagome would have been Inuyasha's mate." Takeshi said. I looked at him and punched him in the arm.

"She let Kikyo take the jewel so she could be with Inuyasha. She loved him so much that she gave him up." I looked up at the sky.

"When I think of it…anyone is better than Kikyo." Takeshi moaned.

"You always liked Kagome more than Kikyo," I walked into the training room and seen Yuki talking to Sesshomaru. "Do you like her or something?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Someone sounds a little jealous." I rolled my eyes and stopped to look at him. _I do feel a little jealous maybe it's because I've had him with me over fifty years._

"Oh yes Takeshi I am jealous of Kagome." I said in a teasing tone making him hug me. I pushed him away and gasped when Yuki was in front of me.

"Oh Tomiko, I got the letter from your grandma. She sent out requests for who is going to try for her position. And so we need to leave now." Yuki said. I avoided Sesshomaru glares that I know he wasn't happy about me teasing Takeshi.

"I will get our clothes ready." Takeshi said. I turned to leave with him, but was stopped by someone grabbing my arm. I looked at my arm and seen Sesshomaru holding my arm.

"What?" I asked him calmly. He smirked at me.

"Get close to him I will beat the crap out of him." I leaned towards him.

"The reason why I let him have me was because he never touched a woman since I have been with him." I told him. I know he was angry because he released me. I walked away from him and walked into my room.

"HE MARKED YOU." Takeshi said angry.

"I was being weak and he got to me." I told him.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO BE ALONE WITH HIM!" Takeshi yelled.

"I was kind of taking a bath." I told him. His eyes filled with rage.

"He saw you naked?"

"Of course, Takeshi, you act like he never seen me naked." I said annoyed. He sat down on the bed and looked at me.

"You still love him?" I looked at him and to the door. I sighed.

"Takeshi, he has something that no one will ever have over me." I said leaning against the wall. I looked at the scroll and seen a small paper hidden in the scroll. I picked it up and grabbed the small paper. _'Tomiko, my only last wish is that you are happy and that I will help you. I have seen the future of the lands. You and Sesshomaru will and need to be together with you next to his side the lands will be kept at balance and without you with him. He will shut down and kill himself. Do you want him to kill himself?' _I stopped reading and looked around the room holding in my tears. _She is dying very soon._ I walked out of my room and into the forest ignoring Takeshi calling me. I kept walking until I came to a river.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked me.

"Nothing." I said jumpy. He chuckled and appeared in front of me.

"Tomiko, I read you like a good book. You are still the same Tomiko." He said. I tsked at him.

"No I am not." I told him.

"Prove it." I smirked at him.

"You want me to prove it?" I thought maybe I should do something different, but I glanced up at him.

"Yes." He said.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"You don't have to do anything. Your weakness is the same." He said moving his hand under my kimono. I shivered when his warm hand touched my stomach.

"What is my weakness then?" I asked him. He leaned towards me and picked me up and pinned me between him and a tree.

"Me." I gasped in shock. _He is my weakness…he is the only one that can hurt me the most._ He opened my kimono more making me blush. _Why am I blushing? _

"You are full of yourself." I told him. I went to move away from him, but he leaned towards me more. He pushed me up more making me grab onto the tree.

"Don't move." He demanded. I gasped when he took me by his mouth. I gasped and arched my back. I glanced down at him and seen his eyes on me. I closed my eyes when I gasped. _This feeling it's…ugh…amazing._ I gasped when he began teasing and nibbling me more driving me to my edge.

"No…Ugh!" I bit my lip when I climaxed and held in my cries. I opened my eyes and see him looking down at me with a sexy smile. I gasped when I noticed I was on the grass. _When did he move me?_

"See you were so into it you didn't even know I moved you." He chuckled. I took a deep breath and moved my kimono to cover myself.

"What are you doing?" I asked him when he moved his hands up my ankles and moved my legs open. I watched him closely as he kissed my ankle and moved towards my knee. I pushed myself up with my elbow.

"Making you see what I do to you." He said with a low growl when he seen me biting my lip. I gasped when he moved towards me making me lie flat on my back.

"Sesshomaru-" I grunted when he thrust into me. I closed my eyes when he slowly began moving in and out of me.

"Tomiko, where are you?" Takeshi asked. I gasped and covered myself and looked up at Sesshomaru. He leaned towards me. I was going to moan when he thrust into me, but he covered my mouth with his. I moved my arm to his shoulders trying to move him away from me, but I wanted him too much to move his away. He moved his mouth away from mine and kept thrusting into me. I arched my back and bite my lip holding in my cry of pleasure.

"Don't hold in your cry of pleasure its music to my ears." Sesshomaru whispered making me blush.

"Takeshi," Aya called out. I looked up and seen Takeshi's back towards us. I was glad that the huge bush in front of us was between us. "I need help moving some stuff."

"What about Tomiko?"

"I think she is just fine." I blushed and looked up at Sesshomaru his face held a sexy smirk. I looked back at them and they were gone.

"Stupid." I growled at him. He smiled at me and kissed me and moved down my neck making me moan. He kept thrusting into me and with every thrust he kept hitting my g-spot. He stopped moving making me look up at him. I growled and wrapped my legs around his waist and rolled him over. He growled with approval making me chuckle.

"You know I was kind of hoping he would fine you and me." He said making me raise a brow at him. I didn't move while I was on top of him.

"Why?"

"I want him to know you are mine." He said. I growled and stood up and tied my kimono and walked back to the hut. He walked behind me calling me. _That idiot. What am I thinking? Him coming back and here I am head over heels with him._

"No I don't want to talk to you right now." I said hiding my smile. I walked passed Aya and Takeshi. Sesshomaru appeared in front of me making me walk around him.

"I am sorry." He said pulling me to a stop. I looked at him and sighed.

"You idiot." I whispered. He smiled and moved his hands to my hips and pulled me towards him.

"You are the only one you can call me that and live." He said leaning toward me and kissing my neck making me gasp.

"I see you two made up." Aya said. I blushed and looked at her.

"So you are going back to him." Takeshi said angry. He walked away making me walk after him, but Sesshomaru pulled me to a stop. I looked at Sesshomaru with concern for Takeshi.

"I have to talk to him." I told him. He clenched his teeth and looked to the ground. He must have thought I would go to Takeshi and never come back.

"Tomiko-"

"I promise I will be back." I told him. He released me letting me run to catch up with Takeshi. I ran into the woods and gasped when he pulled me to a stop. He pulled me to his chest and hides his face in my hair.

"Is it because I don't have a title anymore?" He asked me. I jerked and glanced back at him.

"No it was never about the title." I told him.

"Then why is he more important?" I sighed and he leaned back and fell to the ground with me in his arms still.

"Takeshi please, I can't explain it. When I am away from him or around him, he is the only one I can think of."

"So why did you sleep with me if he was the only one you thought of." I turned around and looked at Takeshi. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked up at me. I kissed him and felt tears running down my face. _I am sorry Takeshi, but he is the one that I love._

"I am sorry Takeshi." I whispered.

"I am not sorry," He smiled at me and moved his head against my breast making me blush. "I got to see you naked, cry out in pleasure, and being near you. Tomiko all I want is to be with you forever." He said making me blush and look away from him. _Takeshi is such a pervert._

"Takeshi I know you will make a great lover," I told him. When Takeshi told me what happened to his family. He loved his mate, lovers, and children and he didn't kill them, but he was set up by his uncle. "I do love you Takeshi, but I need to see where this life leads to."

"I will let you go just this once and next time I will fight until I die." He smiled making me smile back at him.

"Why don't you go back to the take over your rights? And clear your name?" I asked him.

"If I do go back they might think I am lying." I smiled at him.

"At least try."

"I guess." He whispered. We were heading back to the huts and seen Hoshiko talking to Sesshomaru. I sighed and looked up at Takeshi.

"So this is goodbye?" I asked him.

"No I will be back." Takeshi hugged me. I gasped when he was pulled away from me. I opened my eyes expecting to see Sesshomaru, but it was Hoshiko. I watched them arguing and smiled.

"Tomiko are you ready?" Yuki asked me. I nodded and Hoshiko ran up to me and pulled my arm towards her.

* * *

**~Two Weeks Later~**

Takeshi decided to leave when the tournament was over. "Dog vs. Elf." Grandma said. I walked out to the arena and looked around again. There were new faces and some old faces. I looked up at the Elf. She summoned her daggers and lunged at me. I dodged them easily and seen her hand go straight to me, but her arm was bent.

"Straighten your arms when lunging forward." I told her. She growled at me.

"You dare tell me how to fight."

"Yes because you aren't doing it right." I blocked her daggers with Fear. I disarmed her and pointed Fear at her.

"Dog wins." The girl started crying.

"I wanted to win."

"Tomiko." Sesshomaru called me. I looked at him and back to her.

"Sorry." I told her. I walked up to Sesshomaru. The whole day went by fast then slow. I felt Hope and Fear getting uneasy.

"_We have to sit this one out."_ Fear said. I nodded and looked at them.

"You need to rest…I am sorry." I told them feeling guilty that I used to much of their powers. I looked up at the arena watching the fight.

"_We can't fight because you are going to go up against Bella and we want you to do this match without us to show you are powerful without us."_ Hope said. I nodded and sat them down on the table and walked into the other room looking at other daggers. I grabbed two and walked out and seen them gone.

"Must have disappeared." I said. I walked out of my room and seen Sesshomaru talking to Kei. I smiled at Kei and ran up to him. I throw my arms around his neck and hugged him. I moved to looked at Kei.

"Miss me honey?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded yes.

"God you look old." I teased him. He released me and walked out to the hallway.

"You are a bully." He laughed. I smirked and nodded yes.

"You know it." He began looking around. I cocked my head at him.

"What?"

"That is weird usually Sesshomaru is already at my throat."

"No he is watching Hoshiko. Since she has gotten older he has been watching her." I gasped when someone ran towards me and knocked me down.

"Tomiko?"

"Ouch." I whimpered. I looked up to see a guy staring at me.

"Mom?" He whispered. I stood up and nodded no.

"I am sorry I don't have a son." I told him. He circled around me.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"Did you lose her?"

"I don't like to speak of her." I leaded closer to him and seen his hair was very short and silver and his eyes were bluish-greyish. He smirked like Sesshomaru making me confused.

"This is impossible." I whispered backing away from him.

"Tomiko?"

"Strange my mother's name is Tomiko too." He said with joy. He hugged me making me tremble. _I don't get it. He looks like Sesshomaru, his height and hairs._ When he released me he was on the ground. I ran in front of Sesshomaru.

"NO!" I growled at him. Sesshomaru had his sword out ready to kill him.

"Why do men always try to get close to you?" He asked me while he began pacing. "The young, old, wealthy, and poor always want you. They all need to understand you are mine." He growled. I moved Tokijin away from the guy's neck.

"Sesshomaru I am not leaving ok?" I asked him making him nodded a little. "Sorry-" I turned to say to the guy, but he was gone. I looked around and gasped when Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"He took off," Kei said. I was kind of scared because that might have been Sesshomaru's or our future son. "Do you want me to bring him to you?" I looked at the trees and nodded no.

"Let him be." I whispered.

"Who was that?" Sesshomaru asked me trying to hold in his angry.

"I don't know." I told him. I walked back to the arena. He stood there looking around. I sighed and grabbed his hand and pulled him with me.

"Grandma said that tomorrow is the last match." Hoshiko said. I looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Finally this will be over." I told him. Sesshomaru and Hoshiko went to see Grandma and Kei went to sit with Ai and Maya. I opened the door and gasped when I see Grandma sitting on a chair looking out at the arena. I kneeled down and touched her hand.

"What is wrong?" I asked her.

"It's begins; the children are here to play, Bella is here to kill, and there is a huge enemy coming for you." Grandma said. I looked at her confused.

"What?" She looked at me confused and started to blink her eyes over ten times. _She just had a vision._

"I will give you my heirloom that only I can give away." She handed me a necklace that had a white fang. I took it and she began to breathe harder and harder.

"Grandma?"

"I am not dying." She said waving her hands. Two older women helped her up. Then two young guys walked in.

"We are here to stay and watch you until you die." They said. I looked at them oddly.

"Jezz thanks." I told them laughing. I walked out and put the necklace on. I gasped when I felt my demonic powers back. _This fang is enchanted._ I walked out with two different daggers.

"Last match for the day is Dog vs. Dragon." I lunged at the dragon and gasped when she summoned lighting. I dodged the lighting and got hit on my arm making my arm dead with pain. I didn't know what else to do without any powers. I was only using normal daggers and had my demonic powers, but didn't know how to use them. I got closer and closer to her cutting her arm, leg, and bottom lip. I kicked her legs making her fall, but she used lighting to get me away from her.

"I thought you were good at fighting."

"I am with daggers that can conjure element and other things, but I am using normal daggers." I gasped when my arm began to plus with pain.

"You have poison in your arm."

"That is against the rules." I told her.

"Rules are meant to be broken." She laughed. I gasped when she changed into her dragon form. I touched my arm and changed into my dog form. She was larger, but I controlled my size. She used her wings to push me away. I lunged forwards and ran to her legs and bite into her ankle. I released paralyzing poison in her leg. She went to move away, but her leg didn't move.

"I don't know why they wanted me to fight without them." I said to myself. The dragon was trying to move, but her whole body was paralyzed. I sat in front of her and lied on my stomach.

"What are you talking about?"

"My daggers didn't want me to fight with them because they wanted me to show that I can fight without them." I told her. I gasped when something hit my shoulders. I looked up and seen someone holding a bow. The arrow had something that made my body weak. The two guards appeared beside me. I changed into my human form. They quickly covered my body.

"That arrow is Sumiko's." I reached for the arrow and pulled it out. I grunted when I felt it healing. I tied my kimono and ran into my room for the tournament and ran out of the castle.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Mother wants to see us." She said walking into the woods. I walked behind her and stopped when I saw the guy again standing in front of me.

"Where are you going?" He asked angry.

"Sumiko don't." I said when she held a dagger to his throat.

"Why?"

"He is just a person asking where I am going. He has nothing to do with this." I said walking making her ignore the guy. We walked up to a hut. I walked in and seen Bella, Akira, and more girls.

"I do not want to hurt you." Mai said standing up. I looked at her and watched her as she walked towards me. I went to back up, but Sumiko stood behind me.

"Everything is just fine. We aren't going to hurt you. We just need to talk." Sumiko said.

"About?" I asked.

"There is an old friend of mine coming here to try fighting and I need a little help," Mai looked at Bella. Bella put her head down in shame. "Bella cannot get Sesshomaru to help, but we do have Northern because Bella got Seiji to help us. The Southern won't help."

"And I come in how?" I asked them growling lowly because they really did want my help and that made me chuckled. "It sees you guys got everything planned."

"Sesshomaru won't do anything because of you." Bella said angry. I looked at her.

"What he does isn't my busy."

"Just have him help us." Mai said with a growl. I felt my emotions snap. I growled at her.

"I am not going to help you guys…this war that you guys are fight is all on you. You guys need help you come for me, but when I need help you abandon me. Why should I help?" I asked them. They looked at each other and sighed. "It's bad enough my daughter helped bring back Bella from the dead isn't that enough help from me?"

"That was Hoshiko doing not yours." Bella said.

"I gave birth to her and she was only a couple months old and you took advantage of her." I growled. I took a deep breath and walked out of the hut.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the castle there isn't anything here that interests me." I walked back to the castle and heard a stick snap. I stopped and looked around. "Who's there?" I called out. I ignored the noises and continued to walk back to the castle I got to the castle and seen Hoshiko pacing in front of the door.

"Remain calm…she will be back." Hoshiko repeated over and over. I walked up to her and she didn't even see me.

"Hoshiko?" I said. She growled and looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank god. Dad is furies." She looked at me arms and neck. I moved her hands away from me.

"If I wanted to get checked I would have let your father do that." I told her. I walked into the room and seen Sesshomaru arguing with Masaru.

"You better hope nothing happens to her, if a single scratch is on her I will kill you and your family." Sesshomaru warned him. I sighed and looked at Grandma. She was laughing at them and drank her tea. I walked up to her and she glanced at me. I saw the guy that I met earlier walking by in the hallway. I ran up to him.

"Hey wait what is your name?" I asked him.

"You are the one that named me." He growled. I glanced back at Sesshomaru and seen him coming towards us.

"You dare growl at my mate." The guy smirked.

"She isn't your mate anymore." He said. I gasped when Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and lunged at him. They were meeting each other's swords and the clashing of the melting echoed through the hall and rooms. I ran after them when they broke a wall.

"SESSHOMARU PLEASE STOP!" I yelled. Sesshomaru held him down for a quick second and was kicked off him. Sesshomaru lost his balance for a moment and was disarmed. The guy was ready to strike him making me ran in front of him.

"NO!" Sesshomaru yelled. I coughed out blood when his swords went through my upper body. I looked at him and clenched my teeth.

"You two are idiots." I began to breathe harder and harder. He pulled the swords out of my shoulder making me yelp in pain. I started to fall to the ground, but Sesshomaru caught me.

"I am sorry, forgive me?" He asked me with tears in his eyes. He dropped to his kneels when Sesshomaru moved me on his leg. I moved up and moaned in pain. I whimpered in pain when I didn't feel my wound healing. Sesshomaru must have noticed because he moved closer to me. I bite into his neck and closed my bite mark. I looked at him and seen him watching the guy.

"What is your name?" Sesshomaru asked him. He was going to say something, but I raised my hand.

"Let me guess, Inutaisho?" I asked him. He smiled at me and started crying more. I moved off Sesshomaru's legs and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I thought you would never get it." He cried.

"I don't get it," Sesshomaru said. I looked at him and back to Inutaisho. "Hey, not so close." Sesshomaru warned him.

"Calm down he won't do anything trust me." I told him. I released him and gasped when Sesshomaru pulled me back to him.

"What are you doing to my mate?" He asked him.

"That is my mother." Inutaisho said angrier. _I guess these two don't get along in the future._

"Who is your father?" He asked him.

"You act just like him." Inutaisho growled at him. I looked at my shoulder and seen it healed. I gasped when Sesshomaru and Inutaisho we at it again. Hoshiko ran up to me and glanced at me and them.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Hoshiko asked him. Inutaisho glanced at her and stopped. He ran toward her making her growl at him.

"Hoshiko, is that you?" He asked her.

"Yea and you are?"

"Inutaisho," He said expecting for her to know him. "Your younger brother." He said excited. She raised a brow at him.

"Who is the loon?" She asked me. I looked behind me and seen Bella walking towards us. I sighed and started to head back to the castle. When we passed each other I felt her aura change making me annoyed. I got to my room and fell on my bed. I moved my shoulder and felt the pain.

"What is wrong?" Kei asked me. I looked up at him.

"What is going on? Inutaisho was the name I was going to name my next child, if I was going to pregnant." I said crossing my leg and arms.

"You don't think you are right now?" He asked. I closed my eyes and thought about it. _Will it could be possible, but I could have felt it or wait-crap I am pregnant. My emotions, hunger, and annoyance is very high lately._

"Yea I'm pregnant." I told him with my head down. He smirked and moved my chin up.

"Why sad?"

"Because of the tournament I have been pushing myself too hard. What if I lost him?" I asked Kei.

"If you say your son is here then he is still alive because if something happens to the baby happens to him." I nodded and started to think of a way to make sure he doesn't get hurt in the one battle with Bella.

"Ok." I whispered.

"You are going to tell Sesshomaru?" Kei asked me. I didn't know what to do. I was more confused now than I was when I first told Sesshomaru.

"Yea." I stood up and walked outside and seen Bella and Sesshomaru talking. He nodded no and walked away from her. I bite my lip in anxious, but looked up to see him staring at me.

"What is on your mind?" He asked.

"I have something to tell you." I looked to the ground and became more nervous.

"What?" I gasped when I felt someone touching my stomach. I looked down and seen Inutaisho. He closed his eyes and smiled at me.

"Is that me?" He asked. I nodded yes to him. He looked amazed and leaned towards my stomach more.

"If I am correct you are two weeks old." I told him. Sesshomaru growled lowly. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Who is the father?" Sesshomaru asked. Inutaisho moved to stand up and stood behind me like he wanted to get away from Sesshomaru.

"Don't even start with me Sesshomaru." I told him. I looked at Inutaisho and seen my necklace that Grandma gave to me just now. I touched mine and looked at his.

"Milord, Lord Ryo is looking for you." Bella said. Sesshomaru turned leaving making me turn to Inutaisho.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"Over two hundred years old." He said. My mouth dropped out making him laugh. Hoshiko ran up to me and moved him away from me.

"Hoshiko?"

"Still wanting to be near mom more than me," Inutaisho growled at her. "I won't let you have her." I sighed and walked to a tree and sat down. They ran to me and fell to the ground together. I laughed at them making them push each other.

"I don't know how I will do this." I whispered. Inutaisho face changed to a sad face.

"When I am ten winters old…make sure you are with dad all the time." He said serious. I smiled at him.

"Why?" I asked him. He was going to say something, but didn't say anything.

"You tell him?" Kei asked me. I looked up at him and nodded yes. I jerked when I felt an evil aura around me. I looked at Inutaisho. He was staring at Kei with hate and angrier.

"Inutaisho?" I said making him look at me and his expression changed. He smiled at me and handed Hoshiko a flower.

"Make sure you control your emotions." He said to Hoshiko. She blushed and looked away from him.

"Shut up." She growled.

"You will be the causes of the pain." He said standing up and walked off. I was going to call him back, but Kei nodded no.

"I told you no, Bella. I am not going to help your mother." Sesshomaru growled at her. I stood up and pulled him to stop before he passed me. He looked at me and clenched his teeth.

"Ask him Tomiko."

"I told you no." I told her. She was going to walk up to me and say something, but didn't get close because Inutaisho was in-between us.

"Get out of my way." She ordered.

"I don't take orders from a whore." He growled making Bella get red with angrier. I pulled Inutaisho arm making him look at me. Bella was going to say something, but turned around leaving.

"I don't know where you got that mouth from, but change it." I told him making him look to the ground and nodded.

"Ok." He whimpered.

"So you finally give me a son?" Sesshomaru asked me. I looked up at him and smirked.

"If he isn't proof then I don't know what is." I said releasing Inutaisho. I turned leaving Sesshomaru and Inutaisho. _That idiot…idiot Sesshomaru._ I walked to my room not wanting to leave this time.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him." Kei said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"He thinks I am always cheating on him." I told him.

"Then don't be with him." Kei whispered. I looked at him and seen his expression change. He walked up to me and kissed me. I didn't kiss him back only moved him away from me.

"I can't do this…Kei you are with Maya and I love him." Kei growled lowly.

"Don't tell me you never had feelings for me…I know you do." I thought about him and remembered my heart beating fast when I was around him when we first met, but Maya was my friend so I ignored that heart beats.

"That was a long time ago." I told him.

"You always have to pull us with you. You get with him and don't want to be with him. Make up your mind. Do you want someone who will betray and hurt you again or be with someone who will love you with all their heart?"

"Kei I-"

"Instead of giving him so many chances give me one." He said making me gasp. I was letting Sesshomaru have too many chances, but I didn't want to give up on him when he was here with me and not chasing other women around.

"Mom?" Hoshiko called out to me. I went to leave my room, but Kei pulled me into another kiss making me pull away from him. He finally released me making me slap him.

"Idiot." I called him. I turned to leave, but Hoshiko was in front of me.

"What is going on here?" Sesshomaru asked Hoshiko.

"They were kissing." She whispered leaving the room. Sesshomaru looked at me and Kei, but turned to leave. I went to grab his arm, but Kei grabbed my arm pulling me to him.

"Let me go." I told him. I watched as Sesshomaru disappeared from my view making me struggle more.

"Let him go." Kei said. I looked at him and seen his lust in his eyes.

"You planned this." I whispered making him smile at me.

"I wanted you to give me a chance just one." He said.

"You lost your first chance just now." I told him. His grip around my arm tightened. I jerked away real hard hurting myself. I ran down the stairs and when I got to the bottom someone pulled me towards them. I struggled until I recognized the scent, Inutaisho.

"You need to be more careful around Hoshiko." He told me. I glanced at him confused.

"Why?"

"She becomes very jealous of you and her jealousy started around this age. She loves Kei and want to be so the shining star, but since she can't bring souls back from the dead anymore. She doesn't feel special anymore with men especially around you. Men only look at you not at her."

"And she can't use her powers because?"

"I cancel them out."

"Cancel out?"

"Yes with her powers to bring back from the dead and mine takes life away. With our two powers they cancel out making it balanced. If one dies then the other will die." I blinked at him confused making him chuckle.

"Ok we can't have you two dying." I said uneasy and unsure what he was saying.

"We are linked together and the only way to break that link is to kill you. In the future you die." He said making me jerk.

"But tell me do you and Hoshiko have a good child hood? Are you guys happy?" He raised a brow at me and growled.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?" He asked yelling.

"Yes." I told him. He walked out of the castle with me behind him.

"Why?"

"Do you know about my past?" I asked him making him stop when we were outside.

"No, all you and dad tell me it that is wasn't fun." He told him.

"It wasn't fun and if you know then you would understand why I would want this." He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. He had to lean down to look into my eyes.

"You don't understand," He closed his eyes and looked up at me. "You asked me about the bad mouth I have it is because I didn't grow up with a mother's touch only a step mother and a father that hated the world and was mad because you died." He said shaking me.

"Sesshomaru won't let a single person life ruin his." Bella said. He looked at her and released me.

"You are the one that helped Hoshiko kill mother." Inutaisho said.

"So? Hoshiko is the one that kills me?" I asked him.

"She is the only one beside me that dad lets close to you oh and Seiji." He said. I looked behind me and seen Sesshomaru walking towards us.

"Inutaisho we will talk about this later." He looked behind me and seen Sesshomaru.

"Why not tell him now he might be able to prevent this." I nodded no making him growl. Sesshomaru stood behind Bella. I ignored him and looked at Inutaisho and seen him walking away from me. I pulled him with me. We were in the wood and I stop and turned to look at him.

"You shouldn't be here…you shouldn't be telling us the future. That can change or destroy anything. You hold the secrets that no one here should now." I told him.

"I was send here to change it by grandma." He said.

"The children are here to play." I said repeating what she told me. _I don't know why I didn't get it sooner._

"Mom, you ok?"

"Is Hoshiko here with you?" I asked him.

"No she isn't here." He said closing his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to feel her if she is here." He said. I waited him for a minute then he gasped.

"What?" I asked him.

"She already met the Hoshiko from this time and Hoshiko is helping her block my ability to see what she is planning." I didn't understand why Hoshiko was acting like this when she was so innocent when she was younger.

"I don't understand why Hoshiko is like this now?" I asked him. "Did I do something wrong to cause that?" I asked crying. He looked down at me and hugged me. I clenched towards him crying harder.

"I think what really broke her was when you sleep with Takeshi." He said making me blush and felt guilty. _She seen us? Crap!_

"I don't like you know this." I cried making him chuckle.

"She loves him too."

"Don't tell me she falls for everyone." I felt my legs go out. He picked me up and carried me back to the castle.

"Something like, that." He opens the door to my room and sit my on my bed.

"I want to ask you something." He looked up at me.

"What?"

"Can I fight tomorrow?"

"HELL YEA! You are really good at daggers because of you winning I become the Lord of the Center. You do great things in the future and you are missed very much." He said hurt.


End file.
